2020
by DEMONICANGEL57
Summary: A little writing every day (in an unbearable amateurish way, I'm afraid), with our favourite (an unknown) Hetalia Characters
1. Chapter 1

**Første januar:**

Asia:

Asia had always been watching her children. As had her other colleagues, Africa, America (referred to as Pan America), Europe and Oceania.

So, it follows that when the Declaration by United Nations was signed in 1942, she was there, with Europe, Pan America, Oceania and Africa, watching.

Due to the nature of the Declaration, she couldn't help but feel bittersweet about it. On one hand, some of her children were, sort of, playing nice and cooperating. On the other hand, they were going against her other children.

She had watched during the proclamations and establishing of countries, whether monarchy, republic or otherwise, as well.

Like in 1912, when Taiwan was proclaimed Republic of China. She felt proud that Taiwan still declared herself Taiwan. That took guts. And pride.

Really, no matter how small or insignificant the action, if it concerned her children, she would watch.

She had really disliked it, when in 1877, the European Queen, Victoria, had been proclaimed Empress of India. But she'd still been watching, even walking amongst the people of India, with India himself (though he didn't know it) and tried to comfort them.

Bavaria:

In modern day, Bavaria was nothing more than a ghost, peeping (there's no other word for it) from the Heavens to look at the people born, or whatever, in what used to be his region. He didn't regret his decision to die, no, he was just bored. Not very often bored, but bored.

As he was back in 1984, when Christian Eigler was born.

Or during the Cold War in 1951, when Hans-Joachim Stuck was born. He also checked in on Germany, Prussia was unable to.

By 1874, thanks to the "Secret" that he willingly participated in, he was fading away, and spent most of his free time, keeping records of the births of his region.

Brandenburg:

Like his brother, Brandenburg spent most of modern times as ghost. Unlike his brother, he didn't peep on his region (as it can be called), because he was bored. He did it because he was curious.

But today, 1951, wasn't about curiosity. Today was about sadness. Today Theobald von Bethmann-Hollweg died. The only good thing was that it was a shared sadness, Brandenburg shared this sorrow with his brothers Prussia and Germany. Among others.

Britannia:

Like the Personification of the Continents, Britannia enjoyed watching over her children. Unlike them, she was dead, only to resurface in the 1960s. But that's another story.

In the year 1941, while her children were involved in WWII, she wandered around like a spirit. Unseen and unnoticed. Even by England, the most perceptive to all things super- and paranormal. Especially, regarding his own blood.

She tried to boost the morale a little, by attending celebrations of life, such as the birth of a boy named Martin Evans.

She wanted people to remember that, even in times of war, there were joy.

Global:

The Nordics:

-Take deep breaths, Emil, you can do this. The personification of the nation of Iceland, Emil Steilsson, slowly said to himself. It was 3 pm on January 1st, he was standing outside a seemingly normal door with Mr. Puffin, and he had the face of a person about to face their executioner. Taking a final deep breath, he knocked on the door. The door opened. And before the person opening the door could say anything, less open his mouth, Emil blurted out with,

-Hei, Storebrođir. Let's celebrate Global Family Day together.

In Denmark, Mathias Køhler, Denmark, had an early dinner, or an early lunch, with his younger sister, Freyja, Faroe Islands and his younger brother, Gerhard, Greenland. The boisterous nation was quiet for once, just enjoying eating with his family. Exclusive the four other Nordics.

In Sweden, Erland, Ladonia listened intently to stories that Berwald Oxenstierna, Sweden, were telling about his old bosses. Because, being Swedish, Ladonia of course understood every word Sweden said. Without needing an interpretation or being unnecessarily scared.

In Finland, because despite popular belief Tino Väinämöinen, Finland, doesn't spend every holiday or day off with Sweden. No, just for today, he's spending it with only Yrjö, Åland Islands, his younger sibling.

The Germanics:

In Austria, Roderich Edelstein, Austria, played the violin, while Karl, Kugelmugel, molded a life-sized bust of Maria Theresa. Because this was considered good family tradition in the Austrian family household.

In Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany, listened to Gilbert, Prussia, telling him stories about their brothers and grandfather, whom were no longer living amongst them. It wasn't often that Gilbert would be telling stories that weren't exaggerated. Ludwig's stern features were replaced with eyes filled with wonder, an open mouth and quiet attention. Well, the last part was always there.

In Lichtenstein, Lily, Liechtenstein, and her brother Basch Zwingli, Switzerland, was calmly sipping tea. They had opted to leave Switzerland to spend some time in Liechtenstein together. Something they rarely did, it was either the border between them, or Switzerland, or some other place, but rarely in Liechtenstein.

The Baltics:

There was a knock at the door of Latvia's, Raivis Galante, house. Estonia, Eduard von Bock, being the nearest opened. It was Lithuania, Toris Laurinaitis.

-Poland didn't join you?

-No, he decided to celebrate today with Czech and Slovakia.

-Why would he…

A crash from inside the house, cut off Eduard's sentence and ended their conversation. With panic written all over his face, Eduard cried out,

-LATVIA! He rushed into the living room, where the crash had come from, to find Raivis under his Christmas three.

With the help of Toris, whom had followed him, they got the three up again and off Raivis. After that, Eduard soothed Raivis, whom was still shaking from being under the three, and Toris made tea for them all. All in all, a normal day for the Baltics.

Czech, Slovakia and Poland:

It would seem strange that a personality like Poland, Feliks Lukasiewicz, could be friends with Czech, Josefina, and Slovakia, Juraj, or even spend time with them alone for any extended period, for an outsider that is. But here they were, in Warsaw, together. It wasn't as if he was used to be the odd-man-out in groups or among couples. No, he just knew how to behave around them. Strange as it may seem.

-Like, when you're totally finished discussing things with each other, could you like, totally help me here, in the like, kitchen?

Czech and Slovakia, whom both had been too busy smiling and looking at each other to discuss anything, came hurriedly towards the kitchen.

-What do you need help with? Czech asked, trying to sound calm and professional, instead of flustered as she felt after the eye-lock with Slovakia.

-Like, I totally thought that we should have one of our national desserts, like one of mine, and of each of yours, so like we'll totally have three desserts, one from like each of our countries. But I like totally need you to help me, because I totally realized that I wouldn't like have the time to totally make them all. And I like didn't know which desserts you like preferred. By the way, I like totally made some snacks we can eat while we make the desserts.

Slovakia looked over at the plate with the snacks and had to stifle a laugh. They were all pink.

The Russian siblings:

In Ukraine, the personification, Chernenko, looked over at her sister.

-So, how did you like Christmas? A rare sly grin appearing on her face.

-It was nice. The personification of the nation of Belarus, Natalya Arlovskaya, told her dispassionately but her red cheeks betrayed her.

-What exactly did you and Lithuania do? Their brother, the personification of Russia, Ivan Braginsky, asked whilst holding a lead pipe.

-Nothing unusual.

Ivan seemed to settle with that response, and they resumed talking. About the things, they had done last year. About their plans for this year.

Hungary, Romania, Moldovia and Bulgaria:

-Vladdi? Do you own anything non-scary? Elizaveta Héderváry, the personification of Hungary, looked over at Vladimir Vlad, the personification of Moldovia.

-Fratele meu mic doesn't have anything scary. Irina Vlad, the personification of Romania, answered before Vladimir could say anything.

By this point, Dragomir Ivanovich, the personification of Bulgaria, had entered the living room where all of them had agreed to spend the rest of the day together with some snacks that Dragomir had been busy preparing. He looked at Vladimir and Vladimir looked at him. They both knew that it didn't take much before the two female nations would start arguing. They weren't as bad as Arthur and Francis, but they were still like cats and dogs.

-I meant, Elizaveta continued, anything that America won' find scary. I thought we could send him a selfie, with the living room as background.

-And since America gets scared of anything _remotely_ scary, you asked.

-Yes, and besides Vladimir is so good at reading the atmosphere, that he would know right away what I was talking about.

Bragging about Irina's little brother to calm her down? Always a smart move.

After they had taking the selfie, Elizaveta went with Dragomir to help carry the snacks. When they arrived at the kitchen, Dragomir leaned towards Elizaveta,

-Thanks for not picking a fight with Irina. Elizaveta made a face.

-I promised I would behave, so, at least for today, I'm behaving. Even if it's really difficult, she grumbled, not to pick a fight with that arrogant Romanian. They then went out and ate and tried to find neutral topics to talk about. So, most of the time only Dragomir and Vladimir was talking.

The rest of East Europe:

Yenock (Armenia), Aida (Azerbaijan), Lana (Georgia) and Gulshat (Kazakhstan). These six countries celebrated, albeit reluctantly, Global Family Day together. There had been some discussion on how they should celebrate it, before one of them, they didn't know which one, had suggested a game of Trivia. To try to avoid any fights, they agreed to only ask questions about countries not them.

Turkey, Greece and the two Cyprus:

Although Sadık Adnan, Turkey, and Herakles Karpusi, Greece, wasn't related, in fact they were boyfriends, seeing how Greece and Nicocles Karpusi, Cyprus, _were_ related (there were some discrepancy about whether Danis Karpusi, Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus and Greece were related) and TRNC was Cyprus' little brother, _and_ Greece and TRNC couldn't stand each other, while Turkey and Cyprus could, it was decided that it would be in the best interest of Cyprus' furniture and house in general, if Turkey could be there too to work as buffer between TRNC and Greece.

Albania, Kosovo, Macedonia and Montenegro:

Why Reshat Gorani (Albania) had decided to spend today, after he had been over at Greece (whom, a little disappointedly enough, wasn't home at the time), with Tringa (Kosovo), Katarina (Macedonia) and Svetlana (Montenegro), or rather why any of the four had opted to spend the day together, in Kosovo's case it was the additional reason of wanting to show off his home, they all had the same reason; they were all small countries in Europe. You would think that would include Liechtenstein and Luxembourg too, but they were spending time with their family.

Bosnia & Hercegovina, Croatia, Serbia and Slovenia:

These four countries, Nela (Bosnia & Hercegovina), Antun (Croatia), Ana (Serbia) and Alenka (Slovenia) had decided to spend time together because of their geographical position, and not wishing to spend it with anyone else. A poor reason for spending time together, but what's done is done. And they did enjoy eating the heart-shaped biscuits that Croatia, the host, gave them.

Malta, Vatican City, Seborga, Genoa, North and South Italy:

Global Family Day was a disaster. Not because of Malta, or the Personification of Malta, Coryse Cassar. No, the problem was the Personification of Vatican City, Virgil. He was being a pain. Almost from the moment he stepped into Malta's house, he'd been complaining. Oh, not about anything Malta, the Personification of Seborga, Giovanni Vargas, or the Personification of Genoa, Paolo Vargas, had done. No, it was the Personifications of North, Feliciano Vargas, and South Italy, Lovino Vargas, he was complaining about. He went on and on about their _gay_ relationships with the Personifications of Germany, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, respectively. He didn't complain about Genoa, Seborga or Malta, he actually used them as examples on how others should conduct themselves.

Genoa, Seborga and Malta on the other hand, were embarrassed. Sure, they loved Anguilla, Shinelle Gumba, Monaco, Jeanne-Marie, and Tokushima Prefecture, Hironori Honda, respectively, and they loved them back, and they were proud of dating them. But they didn't like that their relationships were being used to make others feel bad.

In their minds, five out of six decided to never do this again.

Andorra, France, Monaco and Picardy:

After some discussion, it was decided that Marian Fratini, Andorra, should spend Family Day with Francis Bonnefoy, France, instead of Spain. And of course, France couldn't spend Family day without Monaco and Shujinko, Picardy, as well.

The day was basically spent with France cooking in his big, open kitchen, while trying to persuade Monaco to wear something lighter, and _French_.

-But mon frère. Jeanne-Marie sighed. They had had this discussion many, many times before. What I wear suits me and my personality. I am afraid that your suggestions do not suit me the way they would suit someone else. And I think the vegetables might be overcooking just a smidge. The last part was to distract France from coming up with any more arguments.

Catalonia, Spain and Portugal:

Mercedes Fernandez Carriedo, Catalonia, didn't hate Antonio, Spain. Not even because of the lack of independence. Catalonia just got frustrated with how Spain refused to talk about it.

-Aargh! Catalonia screamed in frustration. The Iberian siblings was at a little isolated bay somewhere in Portugal. So, down to the beach, and away from the house, Catalonia stood and screamed out in frustration. Why won't he at least talk about it? I know he can't do anything about it, but can't he say a single thing about it?! Catalonia was so frustrated that the footsteps on the sand coming from behind, was completely overlooked.

-That's not how his mindset works. A calm voice said from behind. Catalonia spun around. There stood Juan Fernandez Carriedo, Portugal, Spain's older brother. His mind is set on avoiding talking about bad things for as long as possible. He sighed. Except, with his beloved South Italy.

-Weren't you supposed to be cooking? Catalonia asked Portugal.

-I've finished. Spain's cooking now. After that, it's your turn. That's why I came down here. To get you. So, what do you say? Shall we go up to the house again, or do you want to shout some more?

-No, I'm done shouting for today.

Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg:

It was rare for Noah Vanderbilt, the Personification of the Nation of Luxembourg, to be the one cooking when the Benelux-siblings were together, but he had insisted. Emma Vanderbilt, the Personification of the Nation of Belgium, hadn't had the heart to say no to him, and their older brother, Lars Vanderbilt, the Personification of the Nation of Netherlands, didn't mind granting his younger siblings whatever they wanted, especially if it didn't cost him anything. So, Noah made Judd mat Gaardebounen. They then ate it, while enjoying the spot of Luxembourg that they were in.

The UK brothers:

The closer Peter Kirkland, Sealand, got to Rhys Kirkland's, Wales, house, the more suspicious he got. It was too quiet. Full of trepidation, he rang the doorbell. The door was quickly opened, and he was dragged inside, before the door was shut and locked behind him. Barely registering that it'd been Arthur Kirkland, England, the brother he argued with the most, he was once more dragged off. This time, it was further into the house. When they approached the door to the dining room, which Peter knew to be adjoined with the kitchen, Arthur finally slowed down.

-Jerkland! What the hell…

That's as far as Peter got. Because in that moment, he could hear the loud noise, that only fighting between his brothers could produce.

-This house has sound-proof walls, and we can't disturb the neighbors. So, the front door can't be opened too long at a time. Arthur explained.

-In case this noise carries all the way to the hallway? Peter asked understandingly.

-Yes. Oi, you lot! Our baby brother is here. Do you think you can behave like the adults you're supposed to be?

Peter would've been annoyed that Arthur called him "baby brother", if it wasn't for the next thing that happened. Arthur's phone went off, and he threw himself on top of it. He had recognized the tone. So, had everyone else.

-Oh? Alistair Kirkland's, Scotland, eyes glinted, and the fighting had stopped because it was just too much fun to tease Arthur. Is your _boyfriend_ checking up on you?

-Or is it a booty call? Seamus Kirkland, Ireland, whom went by the name of Samuel Kirkland when he was Northern Ireland.

-What's a booty call? Peter asked innocently.

The other four froze, Alistair and Arthur glaring at Seamus. After some time, Rhys cleared his throat.

-It's something Francis likes to do. Peter's reaction came immediately.

-Yew!

China, South Korea, Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong:

After some heavy discussions, and a debate hardly ever seen outside the World Meetings, the location of Hong Kong was decided as the place to do Family Day. Yao Wang, China, had only had one condition; he would cook.

-Because I've to make sure that you eat healthy and nutritious, aru!

The rest of the day went as normal. Which is to say; Im Yong Soo, Korea, popped up everywhere saying that this and that originated from Korea, Mei Wang, Taiwan, told Yao to leave Kiku Honda, Japan alone, Yao questioned everyone on their daily life (he was particularly interested in the love lives of Mei and Kiku, and Li Xiao Wang, Hong Kong, and Emil Steilsson, Iceland), while Iong Wang, Macau, and Li tried to ignore the family's antics. They'd asked Karjam Wang, Tibet, if he wanted to join, but he was still boycotting China and everything Chinese.

Bangladesh, India, Nepal and Pakistan:

Many mistakes had been made through the centuries, millenniums, that Nations had existed, but Fakhruddin Yunus, Bangladesh, and Sapta Shrestha, Nepal, figured that the biggest mistake of them all had been to agree that Raj Kamakar, India, and Khurram Mutjaba, Pakistan could be in the same room at the same time, outside Meeting functions.

They would not stop arguing. No matter what Bangladesh, or Nepal, tried to do, it didn't help. Putting on a Bollywood movie? Pakistan would complain that his movies were never viewed, and how unfair that was. And so on, and so on.

Eventually the one thing that always had seemed to help get Nations along was brought out; alcohol.

That helped, although there would be a massive hangover tomorrow.

Thailand and Vietnam:

Siwat Senapong, Thailand, admired Leyna Hoàng, Vietnam. Having gone through so much crap (although he wouldn't use the word crap) as her, but still be standing strong, proud and almost unscarred independent. Not to mention, that she'd managed to avoid becoming a pushover.

-What? Do I have something on my face?

-No, you're incredible.

Northern Africa:

Gupta Mohammad Hassan, the Personification of the Nation of Egypt, wasn't sure how he'd managed to convince the other Nations of his region, Hadj Strata (Algeria), Hana Habil (Libya), Fatimatou Hanenna (Mauritania), Fati Laroui (Morocco), Basha Bok (Sudan), Habiba Sayari (Tunisia), and Balkissa Dabore (Western Sahara), to spend Global Family at his place, but he wasn't going to complain. It increased his tourist business profit after all.

Eastern Africa:

If there was one thing that Michelle Roberts, the Personification of the Nation of Seychelles, was proud of, was the tourist spot her island had become. Unlike many other places, she could've mentioned, her island was a tourist spot because it was beautiful and mostly unchanged and unharmed. And because a royal British couple had had their honeymoon there.

So, she had jumped at the opportunity to show her fellow regional Africans, Bahia Mouhtare (Comoros), Hasna Ahmed (Djibouti), Metkel Araya (Eritrea), Etiyé Haile (Ethiopia), Nancy Apaloo (Kenya), Voahangy Andriamahazo (Madagascar), Jean-Claude Lesage (Mauritius), Hawa Mukhtar (Somalia), Fausta Nukuri (Tanzania), Sylver Tubwita (Uganda), Monde Stanley (Zambia) and Yvonne Croasdell (Zimbabwe), her home. Plus, hopefully, establish some connections with them, she was tired of feeling the odd one out among the African nations.

Central Africa:

As befitting the name of their region, the Central Africans; Paul Koum (Cameroon), Egide Nukuri (Burundi), Vincent Blouin (Central African Republic), Delphine Blouin (Chad), Cécile Omari (Democratic Republic of Congo), Pilar Abaga (Equatorial Guinea), Eudoxie Ossami (Gabon), Lucie Omari (Republic of Congo), Julienne Kagame (Rwanda), Sortelina Prazeres (São Tomé and Principe), and Ajak Bok (South Sudan), had decided to spend Global Family Day, at CAR's place. Currently, _Democratic Republic_ of Congo and _Republic_ of Congo was in a basement in an unspecified location, because the two Congos couldn't be persuaded to stop arguing about their names.

Western Africa:

Mariam Talon (Benin), Sarah Balima (Burkina Faso), Hermínia Soares (Cape Verde), Fatim Jawara (Gambia), Leila Adadevoh (Ghana), Alfa Baldé (Guinea), Fatumata Gomes (Guinea-Bissau), Joana Guéna (Ivory Coast), Artus Korkpov (Liberia), Balia Keita (Mali), Zara Issoufou (Niger), Olalekan Oke (Nigeria), Lisa Cranfield (Saint Helena), Ismaila Diop (Senegal), Bunturabie Korkpov (Sierra Leone), Amivi Atayi (Togo), all wondered why Egypt, whom they'd let decide, had decided that they, the Western African Nations, should be spending Global Family Day at Saint Helena. They weren't going to back down on their resolution to go wherever he had decided. They'd, like all other nations, their pride, after all. Still, it seemed an odd place. As an island, and although it was pretty and basically historically important, it was basically isolated.

Saint Helena, determined to make the best out of it, showed them everything they could've time to see.

Southern Africa:

Jorge Jacinto (Angola), Ian Jousse (Botswana), Phetetso Forde (Lesotho), Vera Chikuni (Malawi), Esperança Mondlane (Mozambique), Johanna Gawanab (Namibia), Carmel Myburgh (South Africa), Wickhus Makhubu (Swaziland). These eight personifications of their respective nations had all decided to visit the Cape of Good Hope. The location because it was such a magnificent and slightly lonely place (so, no one could see it if they were acting in a way that they didn't want others to see), and together, because they were the closest to family they had. And they were celebrating Global Family Day.

Oceania:

Kyle Jett Cook (Australia), Cassey Cook (Cook Islands), Davy Jackson Jones (Federated States of Micronesia), Tamina Punja (Fiji), Bernadette Nei Scott (Kiribati), Anju Jones (Marshall Islands), Millicent Fearn (Nauru), Luke Cook (New Zealand), Tauveve Cook (Niue), Sandra Jones (Palau), Raymond Narokobi (Papua New Guinea), Monica Seanoa (Samoa), Charlie Kumana (Solomon Islands), Irene Draughn (Tonga), Asenate Lapua (Tuvalu), Joe Tommy (Vanuatu); these 16 nations, alongside the micronations of their regions, including Hugh Cook (Hutt River) and Wendy Cook (Wy), were spending Global Family Day together in Canberra, Australia.

But because of Australia's whimsicalness, none of them had known until a few hours before the fact. And then, only because New Zealand had informed them.

South America:

Bianca Rizzo, Paraguay, being the essentially lazy nation, she was thrilled that she didn't have to travel very far for the unwanted celebration of Global Family Day. she only had to travel 10 km, and she was driven there, to spend the day with the other South American countries; Maria Maris (Argentina), René Maurer (Bolivia), Ofélia Rizzo (Brazil), Javiera de la Cruz (Chile), Javier Velásquez (Colombia), Danilo Mortenson (Ecuador), Arti Eytle (Guyana), Anita Rizzo (Peru), Zoureena Venetiaan (Suriname), Mariana Thays (Uruguay) and Lilia Ruis (Venezuela).

Central America:

The seven nations of Central America; Barry Ashcroft (Belize), Crox Sánchez (Costa Rica), Miranda Pineda (El Salvador), Ernesto Pineda (Guatemala), Leticia Molina (Honduras), Rosario Cunningham (Nicaragua) and Balbina Velásquez (Panama), had been the most skeptic to celebrate Global Family Day. But, here they were, at Nicaragua's house. Sometimes you just had to surrender.

North America; Caribbean Section:

The Caribbean had seen many powerful and strange things. The Pirates was one such example. But today's event and conglomeration (to use that word) had never been seen before. Lester Grayman (Antigua & Barbuda), Aloysius Pinder (Bahamas), Jewel Marville (Barbados), Nicholas Napier (Dominica), Firelei Napier (Dominican Republic), Hilda Zampoli (Grenada), Pierre Guerrier (Haiti), Clifton Robotham (Jamaica), Shernyl Cassell (Montserrat), Livingston Soubise (Saint Kitts and Nevis), Beth Lovell (Saint Lucia), Othneil O'Neil (Saint Vincent and the Grenadines) and Jason Skinner (Trinidad and Tobago); they were all gathered together at Saona. In honor (as much as they could give) of Global Family Day.

Cuba and Mexico:

Carlos Machado, Cuba, and Eulalia Elizalde, Mexico shared one thing in common (apart from being siblings); they both hated USA.

So, they spent the Global Family Day, discussing all the things they hate about him.

Canada and Quebec:

Since Matthew Williams, Canada, had been busy, what with all the last-days-of-the-year-preparations, Quentin Williams, Quebec, had decided to take it upon himself to cook, clean, and basically prepare for Global Family Day. Which they spent watching the last decades' hockey matches. (They were screaming so loud that at the end of the day they got a complaint from their Southern neighbors).

Molossia and United States of America:

All these people decided to celebrate Global Family Day, even though they weren't all Americans (only two of them was that) and it was an American holiday, and they were all really nations with strong national pride. There was just something about this year that made them want to spend time with family and/or loved ones from their part of the world.

Although that could've had something to do with Alfred's nagging at the World meeting before Christmas. (Even though, some found a compromise, so that they would be celebrating Global Family Day, but foremost be celebrating their own holiday).

-How did you manage to persuade so many of the World's Nations? Michael Jones, Molossia, wanted to know.

-It's simple, Alfred F. Jones, USA, began. I nagged them about taking time to spend with family, that we, as Nations, don't get to do that often, and therefore should spend at least one day of the year doing that, and this day was the perfect opportunity to do that. When that didn't work, I just reminded them about who was my boss, and made them feel sorry for me.

Hesse:

Hesse liked to reminisce about his time on Earth. Not because he regretted his choice concerning the "Secret", no they just were good memories.

Like that time, 1 951 yrs ago, when he, alongside the rest of Germania Superior (which naturally included Germania himself), rebelled against Rome.

That showed them that the Germanics wasn't to be messed with.

Holstein:

Holstein tried to remember to breathe, lest the panic set in, and take over. He had never been in a situation like this before. He had entered it by his own choice, but if he had known the depths this assignment would lead him into, he would've thought twice.

But finally, he whom the soothsayer had said would one day become Magnus I, was born.

And he fervently prayed that he would never have to help another child into the world, ever again.

It was one of those moments he thought back to when, decades later, the "Secret" had been completed.

Hun:

Ever since Magyar's daughter (although she was always called "son") had been born, Hun had known it in his heart, that the time was approaching for him to disappear.

It just didn't hit him before in the year 1001, when Hungary was established with a King. He would only stay another two years after that before disappearing.

Which was longer that Magyar did.

Japan:

Kiku Honda, the Personification of the Nation of Japan, watched the fireworks while calmly taking a sip of his green tea. After ten minutes of watching the colorful display he would take a nap to prepare him for his plans later that day.

_A little later_

As a way of spending Global Family Day (or at least that's what Kiku Honda, Japan, would say to Alfred F. Jones, USA, if he ever asked), Kiku and all his prefectures and domains was in Kamakura together. They looked at, but didn't buy, the lucky charms in distribution. Sometimes one, or more, of the prefectures, or domains, would run off in one direction or another, so Kiku would be forced to run off after them. Other than that, it was a peaceful outing.

Earlier that day they had each been to a different shrine and paid their respects there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pre-note:**

**Regarding my last chapter:**

**Thailand and Vietnam are spending time with each other as boyfriend and girlfriend instead of with family on "Global Family Day", because they don't really have any family members (in my opinion).**

* * *

**Andre januar:**

Cuba:

Carlos was surprised and a little pleased that Chernenko had sent him a text, congratulating him on this day. And begging him not to annoy Alfred, no matter how tempting it was. It still took him by surprise that after all this time of them as a couple, she would still so carefully demand things while apologizing furiously.

Japan:

Sometimes, Kiku would just love all the wonders of technology, this was one of those times. It enabled him to stroll around Hongaku-ji, and still follow the celebrations at Sakanoshita. Him and Mei.

-Don't you wish you were there in person? Mei asked him.

-Hai, but if I had been there today, I wouldn't have been able to be here with you. Showing you the temple and drinking sake with you.

-Yao would be furious if he knew that you were letting me drink alcohol.

-With the deepest respect towards your aniki, it was not a matter of "letting you". More of a, not stopping you, because I firmly believe that you're old enough to make decisions on your own. But, in the event of him finding out, we might as well enjoy some more sake, don't you agree?

-I do. Mei replied while leaning her head on his shoulder. Then something caught her eye. What's that boy doing? She pointed to one young boy, around school age, whom was sitting and, apparently, painting something on a piece of paper, using a book on his lap as an underlay.

-I believe he's doing his first calligraphy of the year. It's called Kakizome, and it's a normal homework assignment during the winter holidays. Traditionally, it was executed on this day. He frowned. I really think that he should've picked a better place to his homework.

-Maybe he wanted to do it as traditional as possible.

Knights Templar:

_1169_

There was little that Knights Templar could do, but hold Bertrand de Blancheforts hand as he lied there, dying.

Out of all his Grand Masters, Blanchefort was the one whom had reformed the order to which he personified, to become guardians not brutes, just the way he, Knights Templar liked it.

He knew that a new Grand Master, the seventh, would soon take his place, but he couldn't help it; he was going to miss this one personally.

Liechtenstein:

Despite their best efforts, Basch and Lily had ended up staying out late last night. So, when her boss had called and asked her what festival she was attending, she'd just said the first thing that crossed her mind,

-Masks.

Luckily, for Lily, her boss understood what she meant, and didn't ask any questions. Lily then laid in bed, giving herself five minutes, then ten, then another five, before she finally got up. She called Feliks to let him know where they were going, and then she went to make some breakfast, wake her brother up, and let him know that she was going to Hallwil with Feliks. He always did worry about her.

Scotland:

Alistair Kirkland would've loved more than anything to celebrate New Year Holiday. Unfortunately, because he'd a massive hangover from drinking the night before, of course waiting until Peter was tucked in, he could do little more than lay in his bed and groan.

South Africa:

Like all African Nations, South Africa could remember the days of slavery. Although South Africa was glad that it was over, South Africa loved to come to Cape Town every year on this day. To be a part of the celebration that was so unique to this city. South Africa was just sorry that it was the result of the terrible happening that was slavery.

Still, South Africa remembered what Arthur had told her when she had asked him how he, with his history of invasions and being occupied, could've done what he did to South Africa. Arthur had sighed and said,

-It's not easy for a Nation to see what he or she is doing to others, is the same as what's been done to them. Or even get perspective on what they're doing. It's the same problems humans have, only difference is, we're more stubborn, because we're more often right.

Switzerland:

Despite their best efforts, Basch and Lily had ended up staying out late last night.

Basch didn't wake up before Lily woke him up saying that she was heading out to Hallwil with Feliks. Although he knew that Feliks wasn't going to try anything suspicious with Lily, Basch was still reluctant to let her go alone with him. But, he relented, eventually.

So, while Lily went with Feliks to Hallwil, he went with Michelle to Vaud.

Basch would never admit this to anyone, but the reason he chose to go Vaud with Michelle, was because it was a French-speaking canton.

USA:

-Come on, Iggy! We got to get to those creampuffs before they're gone!

-Why are you so eager to eat creampuffs today of all days? Arthur had barely been in the country for four minutes, when Alfred dragged him to the nearest creampuff stand in the city they were in, Chicago. And shouldn't you take it easy after you drank all those Bloody Mary's yesterday?

-Dude, today's National Creampuff Day! We've to eat creampuffs! It's like a rule! And the real question is, why aren't you, hangover from yesterday? I heard from Francis that all your brothers, except Peter, had the hangovers of their life.

-First; I thought today was the start of National Buffet Week. Secondly; It was impossible for me to drink enough to get pissed, because you kept sending me those text messages, insert you bloody, romantic git. Third; What the bloody hell were you doing with the frog?! The frown that had disappeared when Alfred had hopingly come to greet him, re-appeared.

-Well, one; It is! But it's also National Creampuff Day! So, he said while continuing to drag Arthur, after we've eaten creampuffs, I'll take you somewhere we'll eat buffet food. Two; Anything for you Iggy. Three; He texted me! The pout that appeared on his face, disappeared almost immediately when they arrived at the stand.

It was a rather peaceful day, until Alfred dragged Arthur off again. Because, "It's also National Science Fiction Day, Iggy!". Any protests Arthur had about Alfred being too obsessed about his country's observatory days, was cut short when Alfred promised on his video games that they would watch Doctor Who.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does, and I swear I'll post some more Pottertalia ASAP.**

**I just've been swamped a little lately with my internship and all. Got a meeting on Monday to determine my future. Wish me luck!**

**PS: If you feel offended, or you notice something that's just plain wrong; please let me now. I'm trying my best to write as good as possible**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pre-note:**

**I'm really sorry for posting late, like a day late, but I'm trying to make it up to you by posting two chapters at once.**

* * *

**Tredje januar:**

Bavaria:

-I know you're here Stefan. You might as well come out. Gilbert said softly.

-Never knew that you could say anything softly, Stefan Beilschmidt, Bavaria, commented when he faded into view.

-Yeah, I guess there's a lot about me that I never told you.

-How did you know I was going to be here? Stefan asked, changing the subject.

-Werner Dollinger died today. I figured you would be here to find a suitable spot for him to be buried. He was after all born in your region.

-And died here. Stefan said gently.

Japan:

Kiku had been indecisive all last year about whether he was going to Kamakura for the third consecutive day of celebrating Ebisu or visiting the Hakozaki shrine for the Tamaseseri Festival. Eventually, yesterday, he'd finally decided to flip a coin. It was the Tamaseseri Festival.

Molossia:

Molossia admired Lorenzo Fertitta so much that he decided to deviate from his normal attitude of only sending birthday cards at birthdays dividable by ten, as Fertitta turned 51 today.

USA:

-Aw, but, Iggy!

-Alfred, for the hundredth time, no! England shouted in his phone. I can't come over to your place for some silly Cherry Day. Some of us, (actually) got work to do. And stop calling me Iggy, it's Arthur

-Iggy, America, for once recognizing the tone of his boyfriend's voice and understanding just how tense he was opted to call him Arthur instead, Arthur, it's not a silly Cherry Day, it's a heroic National Chocolate Covered Day!

-Don't care, still not interested. And learn about the bloody time difference, you bloody git.

-Arthur, I understand that you've a lot of work to do, that you're not interested in cherries, chocolate-covered or otherwise. But what, and now America's voice had grown husky and hoarse, if we don't use the chocolate covered cherries for eating?

A beat, then

-I'll be there in five.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Sometimes, all you need is a little incentive.**

**As usual; I don't own APH or its characters, Hidekaz Himaruya does.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pre-note:**

**I'll always try to be contemporary, unless I see that a historical approach is more suited. Then I'll use that instead.**

* * *

**Fjerde januar:**

Japan:

Over a hundred years since the original shrine had burned down, and Kiku Honda, Japan, could still smell the fire and the ashes.

So, as he watched the traditional working tools being used, he sent a prayer of gratitude to Minamoto no Yoritomo.

USA:

Today was America's time to be hard at work, and England visiting him. America knew that England was going to visit him (because unlike America, England gave a warning ahead of time, mostly), so, he had prepared lunch, lest England should cook. A warm Cheese Fondue. In honor of today.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry that today's chapter is such a short one.**

**I humbly beg forgiveness.**

**APH is owned by Hidekaz Himuraya and all credits go to him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Femte januar:**

Japan:

-Good spirits in! Bad spirits out! Good spirits in, bad spirits out! Bad spirits out! Good spirits in!

These calls, accompanied with the _swishing_ of the archers' arrows, followed Mei and Kiku as they walked through Kamakura for the Joma Shinji festival.

Mei knew that the archers and the people shouting, were all to keep evil spirits away. She almost felt like joining in but found it more satisfying to walk with Kiku. Holding his hand.

And eating strawberries together.

United Kingdom:

-So today is National Sausage Day at your place? Alfred asked, while eating a hot dog.

-Not "National", just "Sausage Day". Arthur patiently explained. He too, was eating a hot dog.

-But why're we eating them now? We could've eaten them while we were still at your place, four hours ago.

They were currently in Nice, France, where the first world conference of the year was being held.

-Because France, Arthur sneered, hates fast food more than I do, and he dislikes the cuisine of my place. So, therefore, us eating sausages during lunch, is going to piss him off.

USA:

-Okay, but for dinner we're going somewhere high to do some ornithology-stuff. And for dessert, whipped cream! Alfred said, as the lunch break neared the end.

-Do you want that whipped cream on something, or someone? Arthur asked, smilingly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**In case I haven't, I need to hurry up and modify this Story to a M.**

**APH is owned by Hidekaz Himuraya and all credits are due him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sjette januar:**

Iceland:

On every other day, Emil would pretend that he didn't see the many magical creatures floating around his brother Lukas, or his friends Arthur and Irina. On every other day of the year, he was desperate to not be viewed as "the boy who sees things".

But today, as he stood around the Huldufólk bonfire with his people, he would wave towards the elves he saw dancing around the non-suspecting humans.

Even by the light of the bonfires and fireworks, no one was none the wiser about their existence, or that he, the Personification of the Nation of Iceland, could see them.

Ireland:

-Seamus, you shouldn't to do this.

-Madame Higgins, Seamus Kirkland, the Personification of the Nation of Ireland (and occasionally Northern Ireland, when he would use the name Samuel), said to her, I know that this is more traditionally done in Cork and Ferry, and not here in Dublin.

-That's not what I meant. I meant that you didn't have to clean and such; you're after all our country.

-And you're my boss's wife, and since your husband is far too busy with his important job, which concerns my people, and therefore is an acceptable excuse to not be here, I'll take on the role of this important tradition. As it's not only part of my history, but also a proud tradition that honors women, I'm proud to be doing this.

-You do realize that women doing the housecleaning isn't part of the norm anymore, she asked half-jokingly. We can have careers.

-I know, he said evenly. And I'm proud of how far we've come; but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to go through with this tradition. Think about it as my way of saluting the women of Ireland; past and present. And future.

There was a pause as Seamus dusted the top shelves. Then she said slowly,

-You don't think this is beneath you?

-No, I never have. Grinning down at her, he continued. It's not my first-time doing household chores. Not when I'd to live with my brothers.

North Italy:

In the dead of the night, or four a.m. as some people like to call it, a figure snuck quietly down the stairs of Feliciano Vargas, North Italy's home. With the same stealth, this figure crept towards the fireplace and, with only a slight pause and a look of disgust on his face, he bent down and covered himself in the soot from the fireplace, and got to work.

After having hang up a Christmas sock and filled it with candies and gifts, which he pulled from the only place in the house he knew that Feli wouldn't look in; the broom cupboard, and ended this stint with sweeping the floor. When he'd done that, he couldn't help himself and cleaned the rest of the house.

When Feli finally came down, rubbing his eyes sleepily, not bothering to really open them up; he knew every step of the house. He finally opened them when he stood in the corridor leading towards the kitchen. And had to rub and rub them all over again.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing! The house was spotless! There was one possibility for this, but as he looked at one of the many calendars hanging around, each of the calendars were a masterpiece, so he'd chosen them all, he noticed the date; January 6. Befana Day.

He didn't waste time going into the kitchen, and instead ran straight for the fireplace.

There, on the mantel, hung a sock which was filled with something. Standing on his tiptoes he could see that it was filled with the traditional Befana Day treats. Could Befana have been here? He looked towards the table where he'd put the wine and food for her; it was wiped clean. All that was left was an empty wine glass and an empty plate. Crouching down, he could see that the soot in the fireplace had been disturbed.

-What are you doing? A voice from behind said, startling Feli. Turning around, he saw that it was his boyfriend, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany, holding two cups of coffee.

-Look Doitsu! Feli said, ignoring the question. Befana has been here with gifts. I told you she would.

-That's nice, Feli. Ludwig commented, while his eyes swept over the everything. Good, he thought. He had gotten every speck of soot.

South Italy:

-What are you doing bastardo?

A tall man immediately shot up, bumping his head towards the mantel at the fireplace of which he'd been busy gathering up soot.

-Lovi! Cried Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spain, as he rubbed at the back of his head where he'd hit himself.

-I asked you a question bastardo. When Antonio hesitated, he pressed on. Don't make me go mafioso on you.

-I was trying to make a Befana Day for you.

-You were going to do it dressed as Befana?

-Si.

-Asshole, Lovino said, but not without a smile on his face. You can just give me the candy and I'll get the wine and make you food.

-I bought presents too.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**It's too early to say if I got the hang of this, but, knock on wood, it does seem like it, doesn't it?**

**Hidekaz Himuraya owns APH, and all disclaimers go to him**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sjuende januar:**

Europe:

Sometimes Europe just loved her people; she was filled with pride for them.

Other times, she couldn't believe how spoiled some of them could be! Everyone whom celebrated St. Distaff's Day, agreed that it was a day to be celebrated. Yet, despite the tradition clearly stating that women of _all_ classes were to spin on the wheel during the evening, some of the women of higher standing had the gall to find this beneath them!

Europe couldn't for the existence of her understand how they dared thinking that they were above a tradition they agreed with.

Japan:

-Chickweed, cudweed, nipplewort, oenanthe javanica, radish, shepherd's purse and turnip, Kiku Honda, Japan, was muttering to himself as he prepared for the Festival of Seven Herbs. He'd done this for a thousand years, but he found it soothing for his frantic mind to name every one of his ingredients, and tools. Now I just need to locate the shamoji and the suribachi.

When he'd gathered everything he needed, he chanted the same chant he'd chanted last year, and the year before that,

-Before the birds of the continent fly to Japan, let's get nanakusa. As he chanted this, he chopped his ingredients into pieces, then grounding them.

When he was satisfied with his job, he carefully took the nanakusa out to his living room, thankful that he'd let the sliding door be open as the bowl was so big that he'd to use both hands to carry it.

-My deepest and sincerest apologies if I kept you waiting, he said when he entered.

-Not at all, aru, Yao Wang, China said. But I wonder, aru, why you only invited me?

-Because this custom descends from a custom of your country, and I thought it only proper to invite you as an homage.

-Why now, aru?

-I think it was the Family Day, Kiku said thoughtfully, that America, ah, "suggested", that we celebrate that brought it on. It reminded me that I've been meaning to give homage to you for many a thing, as my former caretaker, for a long time, and now our countries are on speaking terms again, so I thought the time was now.

North Italy:

The little Italian was racing through the streets of Italy, he'd been running from Venice to Reggio Emilia.

To make sure that he would be able to run this fast, he'd asked England to be at the Rialto Bridge armed with a plate of his scones. As a thank you, he'd get an all-expenses-paid week at Hotel Danieli.

With the threat of an Englishman, and even worse; his scones, Italy Veneziano had been confident he could get to Reggio Emilia in time. And that he did.

Running into Reggio Emilia, he barely remembered to salute at the coat of arms, remembering his Grandpa Rome. Thanks to this salute, he calmed down long enough to not running in panic, although this made him winded.

After a bowl of pasta, and an ordinary seven-course meal, he was ready to proceed. He proceeded to Piazza San Prospero. There he proudly waved the one thing that he'd protected on the long journey here, the one thing all his bosses and all his people agreed on protecting; his flag.

Exhausted but proud, he waved the flag on Tricolor Day.

That he could've used his car all the way, had completely slipped his mind.

Russia:

Raivis Galante, Latvia, was the last one to arrive, as evident by the texts sent to him from Edouard von Beck, Estonia; anxiously wondering where he was, and Ivan Braginsky, Russia; demanding to know where he was. So, when he knocked on Ivan's door, there was no wonder that he was trembling.

The door was opened by Toris Laurinaitis, Lithuania. He helped him with his coat and the rest of his outerwear. Even his shoes as Raivis was trembling too much to be able to take them off himself.

When he finally was ready, Toris took him to the living room, almost taking the wrong turn once or twice, Ivan's home was that big, where the others were waiting, both for him and for the food that Ivan, whom weren't present yet, would bring from the kitchen.

Toris indicated which chair was Raivis' before he himself sat down next to Natalya Arlovskaya, Belarus, Ivan's younger sister. The other occupants at the table was Ivan's older sister, Chernenko, Ukraine, with her boyfriend Carlos Machado, Cuba, Irina Vlad, Romania, with her boyfriend Roderich Edelstein, Austria, Dragomir Ivanovich, Bulgaria, with his girlfriend Emma Vanderbilt, Belgium and Edouard with his girlfriend Mercedes Fernandez Carriedo, Catalonia. And still, there were big gaps of space around the table.

The only one not present, sans Ivan of course, were the boyfriend of their host, Yao Wang, China. He was otherwise occupied and had regrettably turned down the invitation.

As Raivis sat down he was jealous at Yao for that. Not that he was otherwise occupied; he himself had been otherwise occupied… until Ivan called him and invited him. No, he was more jealous over the fact that Yao could get away with declining an invitation from Ivan.

Raivis had been seated for thirty seconds before Ivan came in with plate after plate filled with food; aspic, blini, closed and open style pirogi, cooked casseroles, goose with apples, kalachi, kholodets, lamb, roasted meat chunks, roasted pig, sour cream hare, stuffed pig's head, venison and whole fish. And the sweet dishes; angel wings, berries, biscuits, cakes, candy, fruit and honey. Then he brought in the beverages; broths, Chinese tea, which got the honorary place, and kissel.

Finally, everything was in place, and they could start eating. The food and drink were excellent, no matter what else might've been said about Russian hospitality; that was true.

Although Raivis trembled every time Ivan talked, he'd to admit that it was more out of habit than anything else. But, it would still 've been nicer if Yao had been here too; the Chinese nation had his own special way of placating Ivan.

South Italy:

There were few days of the year that Romano didn't sleep until late. This was one of those days.

But no matter how tired he would've been, he could always understand the rapid Italian his younger brother Veneziano would use when excited or exhausted. So, when a wheezing Veneziano called him (really, he hadn't heard his brother wheeze this bad since last year. Not even the Potato Bastard's training had procured this kind of wheezing), he understood that Veneziano had ran from Venice to Reggio Emilia to wave their flag. And now needed a lift back home.

-Idiot, Romano chided him as he pulled out one of his car keys, couldn't you just' ve driven there?

More wheezing.

-You forgot? Again?

Even more wheezing.

-Forget it. I said forget it, fratello! Just find a safe place to wait, and I'll be there in fifteen or less.

He was there in less, and as he drove his brother home, he thought about how different the two brothers were; he'd also waved their flag, but only as he hung the flag on the front terrace. Travelling all the way to Reggio Emilia seemed a little overdramatic, but then again, Veneziano had always been the more dramatic of the pair, Romano thought.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Åttende januar:**

Belarus:

Everyone whom had met Natalya Arlovskaya wouldn't dream of calling her maternal; let alone think that she was midwife-material.

Only two nations, and her people, knew differently.

The latter was the reason that she'd been selected to act as representing the women whom practices midwifery; seeing as she did so herself on occasions.

There were many things to do throughout Babinden, and if Natalya had been so heartless as many of her fellow nations believed her to be, she would not have done them. But whether it was bathing of thrashing babies and anointing them or allowing herself to be led through rituals that the Babinden compromised of, she let them.

Because she knew that not only did, they need to feel that they weren't wasting away old traditions; it also made them feel better.

Other nations might've thought, if they'd known about this, that she was simply following orders, but as mentioned before, two nations knew differently.

The two nations knowing differently; Irina Vlad, Romania, her best friend and Toris Laurinaitis, Lithuania, her boyfriend.

International:

With modern technology being as it was, one could be in Jakarta and oversee a book signing in Dallas; in London and conduct a business meeting in Hong Kong; or attend the annual event that promotes accuracy, efficiency and speed among the public for their written communication in Malaysia, no matter where they physically were in the world.

Or, in the case of the Personifications of the Nations' case;

A Typing Competition with speed drafts of their resolutions, plans for the new year and how they'd managed in the year that had passed. Whomever managed the fastest, most accurate and the one which best described everything without elaborating more than necessary on their draft, won.

It was almost always England whom won, but since they'd never been able to agree what the price was going to be, he'd never gotten one.

Others:

It may have been in a political union with the United States and had even forged closer links with them, but that didn't mean they wouldn't be celebrating their own days.

So, US, shouldn't really have been surprised when Northern Mariana Islands was one of the people (or nations, depending on how you see it) whom weren't participating in the nations' own typing contest.

If one were to regard the commonwealth status as nations status, then Northern Mariana Islands was one of the youngest. They still had pride in their nation; which was mixed with a satisfaction that they'd managed to peacefully gain a certain independence when uniting with USA.

Russia:

Ivan didn't know much about the celebrations of a Babinden, as he'd never participated in one himself.

It was after all, a woman's feast.

But Alfred didn't need to know that.

So, Ivan simply told him that was why he was one of the three nations not participating in the Nations' Personal Typing Competition.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own APH (sadly, I might add)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Niende januar:**

Japan:

Hōonko. Hōon = return of gratitude. Ko = to clarify the meaning of/gathering.

As Kiku observed this holiday according to Nishi Honganji, he awoke on the morning of the ninth of January to prepare himself for the relatively short journey there.

Once there, he settled into his usual honorary spot reserved for him alone as the Nation of Japan.

Thus, the service could begin.

Kiku noted, to his delight, that the Monshu reciting this year, had a more solemn, yet inspiring voice when reciting the Teachings of the Patriarchs then the previous Monshu had had.

After service, he joined some of the others, as it were optional, in eating shōjin ryōri. He was especially, eagerly, eating the mochi. He'd a fondness for those.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tiende januar:**

Belgium:

-But Madame Nation, it's too early to start any preparations now! We've got nine years!

-Exactly! Emma Vanderbilt, Belgium, cut him off. We should've started earlier!

She whirled around, staring the man straight in his face.

-This is our National Treasure! She paused, contemplating. Well, one of them. We need to treat it with the respect it deserves! We've to remind people that it isn't French; it's Belgian. This, Belgian Chocolate and Waffle, are the only things, out of the things associated with Belgium, the country not me, that people truly enjoy. We need to do it justice!

She crept slower, and said in a hushed voice,

-I don't want to hear a peep of this not getting all the attention and care it deserves just because we didn't start early enough with the preparations. Got it?

Swallowing nervously, he nodded.

England:

Down an almost forgotten track, Arthur Kirkland went holding a flashlight.

He'd waited with turning on the flashlight until he could be sure that no one would see him. He would never live it down if Alfred, any of his brothers, or worse, Francis, found out about him going here, or worse, the real reason for him going here at all; he'd just remembered, after almost 200 years, where he'd put that watch.

It was a watch he'd received from Charles Pearson at the opening of Metropolitan Railway, the first installment, as it were, to the London Underground.

It was also a watch that he'd put somewhere safe after the celebration… but he just couldn't remember where. Until today, that is.

He'd remembered it when Alfred had been on the phone this morning talking. As usual he babbled about this and that, but today he'd also talked about all the clocks and watches he'd gotten from various events and occasions. Which had sparked a memory of him putting the watch aside for safekeeping while he took care of his brother whom had turned up rather drunk, Seamus of course, and would've disturbed the opening if he hadn't done something.

And when he'd returned from discreetly taking care of him (no killing, although he'd been very tempted), he'd just completely forgotten about the watch. Until everyone was on their way home, and then he couldn't for the life of him remember where he'd put it.

USA:

At the foundation of Time Warner Company, through the merging of Time Inc. and Warner Communications, Alfred received a watch with an inscription saying, "Just call it [the watch] Warner", as a nod to it showing "Time" and the clock being called "Warner". Or "Time Warner" if you prefer.

At their first anniversary, he got cake.

Four years after that he got a phone with the discreet inscription of TW Telecom.

After that, it was every fifth year with various gifts.

So now five years after the last time, although he did get a small present every year at the start of Mardi Gras (he'd asked for that shifting date specifically), he was waiting for the next big thing. As he waited, he rang up Arthur, telling him about the first gift he'd gotten from the company, which made him tell about all the other times he'd received watches and clocks.

When he hung up, he thought about calling Vatican, but truth be told, he'd never really liked that guy. And any call he would make, could only serve to damage the diplomatic relations they'd only recently reestablished in the 80's.

It was too early to gaze at the moon, but that didn't mean that he couldn't reminisce and feel proud of what his people had accomplished with moonbounce communication.

Vatican City:

Vatican didn't know what to think of US. On one hand, more than half of his people were good Catholics, on the other hand, very few of his leaders had been Catholics themselves.

So, he supposed he would just continue to settle for the diplomatic, not friendly, relationship that'd been reestablished in 1984.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**and this, obviously, my tenth chapter of 2020**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ellevte januar:**

Ancient Rome:

It is said that when on Capitoline Hill, one of the old seven hills of Rome, which today hosts the city hall of Rome, one can spot the remains of the temple that belonged to the Roman goddess of childbirth, Carmenta.

And, ironically enough, the ghost of Ancient Rome thought as he walked around the city hall undetected and -noticed, with the power to look in the past. Ancient Rome had visited many places across his Roman Empire. He may not have appreciated as much as he felt he ought to have, but he'd visited them. Capitoline Hill, however, he hadn't visited as much as the other places. It was only now as he was dead that he allowed himself up here.

The celebration that'd been in the temple here, had after all been chiefly for women; not so weird as Carmenta had after all been the goddess of childbirth, with the power to look in the past.

Not to mention forwards to the future, and more accurately, prophecy, added Ancient Rome in his head.

Which was one reason that he was here, he wanted a clue, a hint of what was to come. Not for him, no it was too late for him, but for his grandsons.

Germany:

-It's such a shame that we can't be here for the Beer Day, Elizaveta Héderváry remarked to Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-What do you mean? Gilbert looked at her.

-Oh, come on. Don't you remember? We promised that we would be at England's birthday party, and they fall on the same day. You know that.

-But it's beer! A Beer Day! Gilbert, whom had forgotten, whined

-We promised. Elizaveta said sternly.

-But…

-We promised.

There was a moment with Elizaveta staring Gilbert in the eyes, before he finally sighed.

-Yes, I know. Gilbert said, defeated. Then an idea struck him. But that doesn't mean that we can't bring German Beer to England's party.

-I don't know, Elizaveta began, remember that Arthur, England, has got a rather low tolerance.

-If we keep the beer near Francis, Arthur won't go anywhere near it.

-Good thinking.

They walked closer to the stalls Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother and Germany, had set up in the gardens of one of his public houses (**A/N: **not pubs as they've in England, but houses belonging to the personification of the country that the public are free to enter and wander around).

-Oh, look! Elizaveta grabbed Gilbert's arm and pointed. Your brother brought Feli! He's so cute!

-Hey, don't forget whom you're dating, and that Feli belongs to West. Gilbert teased Elizaveta. She punched him in the arm. Him, being used to that from her, just continued to talk. Looks like he's trying the Apple Bucket.

They stood for a while and watched as Feli, North Italy, tried to get an apple with his hands held behind his back, splashing water everywhere.

Then they followed their noses to freshly baked apple cake, knowing that it was good enough to satisfy the gourmet Feli. So, they'd to hurry before he finished with the Apple Bucket and went on a feeding frenzy, or anything resembling it.

The rest of the day they spent in each other's company, occasionally being joined by Feli and Ludwig, or any of the other people gathered in the garden for Apples Day.

Since it was cold, it was after all January, almost all, if not all, the dishes and beverages were hot. And the people trying out the Apple Bucket had towels and hair dryers at their disposal (though Feli had, for understandable reasons, insisted that he'd be left alone when drying his hair with the towel).

Japan:

-Hand or hammer? Kiku wondered.

It was Kagami Biraki, and he was contemplating which method to use to break the kagami mochi into smaller pieces before eating them.

The hammer had its advantages by making the process easier, but it was rather heavy for him to lift nowadays; his old age was taking its toll on his body. But if he used his hands he would've a harder time breaking the mochi.

He discussed this back and forth with himself, knowing that he couldn't discuss this with his regions or his people, or both; he didn't have the time. He couldn't, after all, discuss this for the long time he normally discussed other matters; this was one of his traditions he was talking about.

Kiku finally decided to use his hands, as a tribute to Tokugawa Ietsuna, the fourth Tokugawa Shogun, from whom this tradition originated from.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tolvte januar:**

Russia:

248 years. That was how long ago the office of the Prosecutor General of Russia had been founded. Of course, it wasn't called the Prosecutor General of _Russia_ then, but the Prosecutor General of _the Senate_, and during the Soviet Union days, the Prosecutor General of _the USSR_. But the job had, in all essentials been the same.

And every year on this date, a commemoration for this founding had been held. It wasn't a public holiday, but Ivan still had a few, discreet symbols for this day.

They were less discreet then those he'd during the Soviet Union, as his Boss then hadn't been a fan of celebrations and had had a "less is more"-mentality.

One of the symbols he'd, was the emblem to the office; the two-headed bird with two swords in a cross between it and the shield that had a column with a crown on top of it imposed on a green background.

As it was, as mentioned above, not a public holiday, all Ivan really did was to salute with his glass of Vodka before drinking it as the clock struck twelve, then going back to his paperwork.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but I drew the inspirations for each of my chapters by looking at Wikipedia for the corresponding date.**

**Hope you'll enjoy (someday).**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	13. Chapter 13

**Trettende januar:**

India:

Before Raj could go and celebrate Lohri, he'd some fire safety regulations to ensure at other celebrations that were taking place at the same time, or very close to it.

-I don't care how you manage it, he said exasperatedly to the person on the phone with whom he'd been arguing viciously with for the past three hours; the effect of this tedious administrative task had made his hair lose its schwung, his eyes to get lines _and_ bags, and he felt worse than he had when Pakistan was established, ripping itself from him, just without the bittersweet feeling that his legal independence from the British Empire had given him at the time. Just make sure that there are firemen stationed near the bonfire at the Bhogi festival, and try to find someone whom doesn't stand out. I, of all people, know that it's tempting to make a big entrance, but it'll defy the purpose of the firemen.

After making final formal arrangements, Raj could finally hang up with that governmental official. Taking a large gulp of water, he hoped, nay prayed, that the Assam State Fire Department would be a little more forthcoming, otherwise he wouldn't make it to Punjab in time for the Lohri distribution.

He'd luck there.

-_Of course, we'll have someone there. We don't want Assam to burn down any more than you do._

After thanking the Chief profoundly, Raj hung up, splashed some water onto his face, and got changed.

He arrived just in time for the sunset and the lighting of the bonfire, which consisted of cow dung and wood. He joined his people in tossing gur, rewaries, sesame seeds and sugar-candies on it, before dancing the night away, all the tediousness of his earlier administrative duties completely forgotten.

Others:

Many things could be said about Alfred F. Jones, USA, many things that were true too. But, he hoped, no one would ever say that he was anything like Im Yong Soo, Korea. He knew with a certainty that no one would call him diplomatic.

Despite these two things, he knew that he'd have to find something in him to make sure that when he talked to Im Yong, he would agree to come to California for Korean-America Day, without saying the words "Korean-America Day originated in Korea!"

A tough task indeed.

USA:

-_Oh, Susanna! Don't you cry for me! I'm coming down from Alabama, with a banjo on my knee!_ The cheerful voice, accompanied by whistling, reverberated through the halls of America's house as he thundered down the stairs to the door, his doorbell just having been rung.

Outside stood a delivery man.

-Mr. Alfred F. Jones?

-No, need to be so formal dude. Just say Alfred, or the Hero!

-Sign here please, the delivery man, whom was rather used to this behavior from Alfred, ignored the words and held out the signing pad. It's the delivery from the storage unit 3712, underground facility 3 basement section 10, that you requested four days ago to be dropped off at this date. He continued.

-Do you've to go through the entire whatchamacallit every time I order something from my own storage facility?

-Standard procedure, sir.

-Oh, well, fine. Alfred said with a pout, signing the pad, receiving his package and watched as the delivery man walked back to the armored truck that always came whenever he ordered from any of his storage units. He wondered if they'd go through this mess, this dance, if he ever ordered that eyeliner, he'd stashed [there] which Lauder had given him.

Probably he thought, it was from the 80s.

He looked at the truck; at least they'd listened to him and painted it in patriotic colors.

He walked back in with the package, slamming the door shut with his foot; the package was a bit heavier than he remembered from last time. When he got to the room that Arthur called "parlor" for some reason, he saw why.

-I'd completely forgotten that I'd put this old thing in here the last time I visited the storage, he said as he pulled out an old gramophone. That's good, now I don't have to dig around for one.

He placed it carefully on a table, then he took out one of the old records, carefully wiping it with a handkerchief that Arthur had stitched his initials on, then placed it gently on the gramophone. He cranked it a few times, then sat down in his old good chair and listened to "_Oh, Susanna!"_ while rifling through the handwritten notes that had also been in the package he'd sent to himself.

-If I weren't afraid that I would get stains on these manuscripts of yours, Stephen, I would've saluted you with my Pepsi. He looked at the gramophone and the record spinning there, as if he were talking directly to it. I was honored then, and I'm honored now, that you chose to give these to me on your deathbed. Don't worry; I never told George Cooper about them. He gave a sort of saluting nod. So, here's to you Stephen Collins Foster. May your memory and songs carry on living in the gentle hearts of dear friends.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I like the idea that America got so many things that he can't keep them all in his house (and he only keeps the things that are most important to him there), so I wanted to show that.**

**However, him going to an old, musty (or industrial clean) storage facility didn't sit right with me, so I did this instead.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Fjortende januar:**

Belarus:

Natalya Arlovskaya, Belarus. looked at her watch. He would be arriving in five… four… three… two… one…

-Hi, Natalya. I hope I'm not too late. Toris Laurinaitis, Lithuania, came in, just on time.

She gave a rare smile; he was always punctual.

-You're not, she said. Shall we go, she continued in the clipped tone she always used.

Toris knew better than to be insulted; Natalya always spoke like that. Instead he asked,

-So, what are we doing today?

-You ever heard of Old New Year, or what Ukraine and her people calls Malanka?

-I've heard of it. What about it?

-Well, it's celebrated pretty much as the New Year's Eve on December 31st and New Year's Day on January 1st, sans the fireworks, and I wanted to celebrate it with you.

-I'm very flattered, Toris, whom normally wouldn't have argued with her whenever she suggested to go anywhere with him alone but they'd been going out for such a long time now that he felt he could, began, but what about your older siblings? Don't you want to spend it with them?

-They've their own plans, besides, we spend part of Christmas and the whole of Global Family Day together.

Russia:

Yao Wang, China, was reading through some papers that his boss had given him while stroking his cat's fur. He'd been stroking his cat for some time when he suddenly realized that the fur's texture had changed. Looking down, he was startled to see… Ivan Braginsky, Russia!

-Hello, Yao Yao.

-Vanya! What are you doing here, aru?

-I'm wondering if my little sunflower wants to spend Old New Year with me?

-New Year's was thirteen days ago, aru.

-Not New Year's, my little sunflower. _Old_ New Year.

-Aru? Yao said confused.

-Could it possibly be that I, despite being many years younger than you, know something that you, with all your experience and wisdom don't know? Ivan said smiling to himself. It's a holiday that's rather informally observed by my people, thereby letting them celebrate New Year twice, and for sentimental reasons me too.

-Will there be a lot to eat, aru?

-Oh, yes. It's tradition after all. There will even be singing. It's all rather nostalgic. What do you say [Yaox2]? Would you like to spend it with me?

-Will your other siblings be there, aru?

-No. Just you and me. All alone. And maybe a bed, or a big comfortable couch.

-You're such an immortal teenager, aru. Yao sighed. Fine, Vanya, I'll spend it with you. But that doesn't mean that we'll be spending horizontally, aru. He said warningly as Ivan cheered with childish glee.

-Oh, Yao, he said with a horny smile. I love it when you speak dirty.

Ignoring Yao's furious blush, Ivan nation-hopped to his home. Yao following not long after.

Ukraine:

-So, both of your younger siblings are spending this Old New Year with their boyfriends?

-Yes.

-And so, you want to spend it with your boyfriend, me?

-If it's not too much trouble. Chernenko Arlovskaya, Ukraine, told her boyfriend unsurely.

-There's no need to be apologetic. Carlos Machado, Cuba, smiled. I would love to spend one of your holidays with you.

-It's just that I know that you don't have any holiday right now, and that you…

-I said that I want to, he interrupted her.

-Oh, yes, you did. She smiled weakly at him.

-I'll always want to spend some time with you. He smiled back at her, even brighter.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia, and my Pottertalia will come out with a new chapter in three days**


	15. Chapter 15

**Femtende januar:**

Egypt:

Gupta Muhammed Hassan, Egypt, woke up early, watered the plants in his garden and ate his breakfast.

When he was done, he gathered up his pots and went for the nearest market.

As I thought, he was thinking after having sold his 30th pot, people aren't just using this day to plant trees, they're also using it to prepare for next year's Arbor Day. Which means good business for me.

For the next six hours, Gupta overwhelmed people with his talking and sold 107 more pots.

Global:

All over the world, teachers everywhere were sighing in frustration. As one teacher so accurately put it to his students,

-Just because it's Wikipedia Day, doesn't mean that you're only going to use Wikipedia as a source. Wikipedia Day just means that it was on this day, in 2001, that Wikipedia was officially opened.

Japan:

-Fire extinguishers? Check. Apology notes for the inconvenience of having fire extinguishers at Sagichō? Check. A firefighter standby in case things go out of hand? Check. A note of apology for inconveniencing said firefighter? Check. Fire trucks nearby and standby? Check. Note of apology for the drivers and other personnel of the fire trucks? Check. The same for doctors and ambulance personnel? Check. The same for police officers? Check.

Kiku tried to remember if there were more things he should think of. But he could think of nothing more. Not so surprising, considering that he'd spend several months, eleven to be exact, preparing for this day.

But it didn't stop him from worrying as he stood there waiting for the paper decorations of New Year's to burn. Suddenly he felt a hand enclose his and looked to his left. There he saw Mei, and he felt comforted and calm. His tense shoulders went down, and he just enjoyed Sagichō.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia, and the next chapter of "The Hetalia Years" will be out on Friday**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sekstende januar:**

USA:

-Sorry, Iggy, can't attend any meetings with you today.

_-Why? Is it because it's so short notice?_

-Nah, that only bothers you.

_-Then what is it?_

-It's National Nothing Day today. So, I'm not doing anything today. I'm just going to lay here alone.

_-Firstly; that's a Bruno Mars song. Secondly; last year you said that today was National Religious Freedom Day._

-And I exercise the right to religious freedom by celebrating the National Nothing Day.

There was a moment of silence on the line before Arthur spoke again,

_-How are those two things connected? It's not a religious day._

-What is a religion if not a belief shared by a group of people? And as it is my belief, along with others, that National Nothing Day should be celebrated, by doing nothing, an exercise of religious freedom will be performed by doing just so.

_-You're an impossible child sometimes,_ Arthur groaned with something that sounded like an exasperated laugh.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia, and a new chapter in my Pottertalia will arrive tomorrow**


	17. Chapter 17

**Søttende januar:**

England:

-Come on, Jerkland! Peter Kirkland, Sealand, said in an attempt to ward off bedtime. What's the most extraordinary thing you've experienced?

-If I tell you, Arthur Kirkland, England, replied while pinching the bridge of his nose, will you please go to bed?

-If it's a good one. Since Peter doubted that Arthur would've any good stories, he easily made that promise.

-Well, it was back in 1886… Arthur started

-No, nothing that old! Peter complained. It has to be something from modern times.

That little brat! Arthur had to remind himself that he'd promised Tiino to not strangle him.

-And it's also got to be something I haven't heard about before, Peter continued.

No matter how tempting it was.

-Have you heard about the Flight 38?

-Yes.

-But have you heard about its crash in '08?

-No.

-The plane wasn't anything extraordinary, Arthur began in what Alfred F. Jones (USA) would've recignized as the "Bedtime story-voice", it was a normal Boeing 777, with its flight from Beijing to London designated the call sign Speedbird 38. It also wasn't the crash itself that was extraordinary, it was caused by ice crystals blocking the fuel to the engines. A natural occurrence considering that this was in January. Or perhaps one could call the crash extraordinary; it didn't occur before just before the runway at its destination at Heathrow, and neither the passengers, the pilots or the staff, got killed. 47 out of 152 got injured but no one died later from the injuries sustained in the crash.

Peter, whom had finally stopped moving and was sitting still, had gotten more and more sleepy eyes and by the time Arthur was done talking, had gotten drowsy enough that when he was moved into bed by magic, courtesy of Arthur, he soon fell asleep.

Greece:

Usually Herakles Karpusi, Greece, found it easy to sleep anywhere he put his mind to. But usually it wasn't the Patras Carnival.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the Carnival, with its over 130 yrs of history, but there were two problems regarding sleeping during the carnival. One; they were so loud that he'd trouble falling asleep, and two; his people were so excited about it that the excitement reverberated through him and in him, making it hard to fall asleep. The only time they would've excitement rivalling this, was during whatever Olympics were being held.

Oh, well, at least he got some compensation; tourists were more interested in the Greek "natural products". And that usually involved a bed.

Spain:

-Minorca? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looked at his lover Lovino Vargas as he gazed at him with only the bed sheet covering his body. He was equally dressed.

-Yes. Why is there a party there now? There's nothing going on in the rest of your country.

-The short version or the long version?

-The short version, then you can massage me afterwards. I bent more for you than I've ever done before.

Antonio kissed Lovino's back with his tongue darting out to lick, before speaking again.

-It's because Alfonso III invaded the island, claiming it for the Crown of Aragon from the Caliphate of Cordoba, if I don't remember wrong, on 17 January 1287, before itself became a part of the Spanish Crown. The rest of my country, as you say, don't celebrate because it came under a Spanish Crown during other times.

Lovino absorbed this until Antonio's hands came descending upon his body and his mouth close to his ear.

-Now about that massage, I wonder if we've any more of that oil? As I recall, and here his voice grew husky, we used quite a bit of it during the activities of last night.

As there was indeed more oil, Lovino couldn't find it in him to make any comments.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Brought in a little story with heat to it too. Please comment on how I did, I always want to improve my writing.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	18. Chapter 18

**Attende januar:**

Australia:

-It may seem as if I'm only interested in things that are wild or obviously fun, but that's not true. Kyle Jett Cook, Australia reassured Luke Cook, New Zealand. I'm interested and proud of my Wesley College, established on 18 January 1866

-Do they've a celebration or a party at the date of its official establishment? Luke asked skeptically.

-A small one. Kyle shrugged dismissively. It was a bigger one four years ago when it was their 150th anniversary. Although it was an even bigger one 54yrs ago for their 100th anniversary.

-It won't get bigger because you're attending?

-No, they're used to me coming at least once every year. So, that won't have any effect on the whole proceeding.

-And you just want to pay the College a visit?

-Yes, don't worry about the Meeting later.

-You think you'll have time for that?

-Yeah, I'll just pop in for a few moments, and then leave for the Oceania Meeting. This time, for once, it's in Fiji, right?

-Yes.

-See? No problem then?

Before Kyle could make his retreat, Luke said,

-And this desire to visit Wesley College on the day of its establishing, has nothing to do with you being more than just the inspiration for the motto?

When he saw the embarrassed look at Kyle's face, Luke laughed.

-Just don't be late for the Meeting. Or England will know and he will have your head.

Canada:

Matthew Williams, Canada, walked unnoticed, intentionally (unlike the other times when he would be unnoticed unintentionally) through the corridors of TD Garden, the home arena of the Boston Bruins.

Finally, he found the picture he was looking for; that of the young Willie O'Ree.

Matthew was very proud of O'Ree, he'd broken the NHL's color barrier, together with Larry Kwong a decade earlier, Kwong being ethnic Chinese and O'Ree being African Canadian. It pleased him that those two were Canadians.

He gently unlocked the glass case where the photo containing O'Ree was and reached for the picture. He took it out with the softness that Francis had only recently complimented him on. The thought of Francis made him blush, but he still took out a small handkerchief and brushed away the dust that had managed to accumulate on the glass and polish the wooden frame with the wood polisher he'd brought along with him.

He'd put the photo back and locked the case when he heard voices. It was the voices of Chara, Marchand, DeBrusk, Bergeron and Bjork; players of the present Boston Bruins team.

Aware that he wasn't really supposed to be there, he snuck away so unnoticeably that not even the cameras took notice of him, and hurried to the airport.

England:

-Do you think I'm doing the right thing, England?

-Your Grace?

-Marrying Elizabeth, uniting our Houses, preventing another War of the Roses?

-Do you request my honest opinion, Your Grace?

-That I do, Arthur.

-Then Henry, I believe you are doing the right thing and I am of the strong opinion that you two can manage to live together. And in the scheme of things, he added as he brushed off imaginary dust from the shoulders of his Boss, His King, that is all that matters, is it not?

Arthur Kirkland, England, was shaken out of his reverie of that day, 18 January 1486, by loud sounds coming from the hall almost right below him in Her Majesty's Royal Palace and Fortress of the Tower of London, or the Tower of London for short, that he'd required for the week for him and his fellow nations. Sometimes, it paid to be a Nation.

But anyways there were loud sounds, no doubt quarrelling, coming from the hall downstairs. Nothing unusual there, they'd never been able to not quarrel unless alcohol was included, and even then… What was unusual, however, was that so few nations were in on the quarrel. After listening for a while, England understood that they were arguing about whom were the best hockey nation.

Denmark, Russia, Canada and America could all talk (and quarrel) about who was best in hockey. He, England, had the satisfaction of knowing that modern field hockey would not have existed if not for The Hockey Association that his country had formed on 18 January 1886.

No matter what anyone might say.

France:

Francis Bonnefoy, France, remembered it vividly; what he and everyone else had been wearing in Toulouse when the gorgeous A380 had been unveiled.

He was broken out of his beautiful reverie by the sound of ugly arguing from below. He followed the sounds of the arguing, because although there was nothing unusual with the Nations arguing, he heard his Matthieu, Matthew Bonnefoy, Canada, arguing; and he was always fun watching whenever he got passionately agitated (or passionate at all), and found Arthur Kirkland, England, leaning on the banister and overlooking the hall underneath. The only thing that was odd with the arguing was that England wasn't participating; he just stood there smiling with satisfaction. Considering that they were in one of his national treasures, it was odd that he wasn't angry, or even participating in the argument. Francis debated whether he was going to watch Mathieu argue and continue his daydreaming (even if it'd been somewhat nice of England to arrange and invite them all here, it was no way that he, France, was not going to think about anything French), or if he was going to watch Mathieu argue and argue a little himself with Arthur, annoying him just for the fun of it.

In the end, he went for the latter.

-I must say Angleterre, you've got some beautiful buildings. The seed of annoyance and argument had been planted, now he'd to just wait for England to take the bait.

-What's that supposed to mean? "Some beautiful buildings"? And he beautifully didn't disappoint. It was smooth argumentation sailing from here.

-Well, I don't mean to brag, but in my country, we've beautiful buildings even from the very early and short barbarian period.

And the fight was on. But even when arguing with England, Francis still managed to keep an eye on his Mathieu and one ear on his voice. England, growing more and more illogical for every argument, fueled by Francis, finally managed to say,

-You're just jealous that my suggestion of spending time here instead of going to France, where you wanted us to once again celebrate the Paris Peace Conference!

-It's an important event!

-Which we celebrated last year, when it was the centenary of said event!

Germany:

-This is incredible!

-What is, Luddy?

Ludwig Beilschmidt, Germany, and Feliciano Vargas, North Italy, were in one of the rooms in the basement of the Tower of London. Or dungeon if you like.

This room contained several uncatalogued documents and stowed away art.

-This document that I found. It's a letter from Willhelm I to the then-current Monarch of the Great Britain. And it's dated 1879! That's when he became the first German Emperor.

-Did you say 1879?

-Yes, Feli, why?

-I found a bunch of paintings labelled "1879", maybe your Willie is among them?

-One; don't refer to Willhelm I as "my Willie", please, two; it's doubtful that he is, as the Head of one country there was little to no reason for his image to have been included among another country's leader's collection of paintings.

-Well, if these had been made in 1879, I would've agreed with you, but as these are only labelled "1879" and obviously made later, making it likely that 1879 is their subject, it's probable that a portrait of him is included; him becoming German Emperor would've been considered such a vital part that his portrait would've been included in the collection.

-Oh. No matter how many times Ludwig had been subjected to one of Feliciano's speeches, he was always rendered almost speechless by them. Especially when they were as educational as this one had been. He carefully replaced the letter he'd been reading and walked over to Feli.

As Feli went through the paintings, occasionally asking Ludwig to take away one painting or another to make it easier for him, he remembered something that Ludwig had said.

-Why can't I call Willhelm for Willie?

-If you've to call him Willie, you can call him Willie. Just don't call him "my Willie", or "your Willie".

-Why not?

Poland:

Not every Nation was at Tower of London. Feliks Łukasiewicz, Poland, for instance, wasn't. He was in Kraków with Lily Zwingli, reminiscing a bittersweet memory.

One hand; the Red Army had liberated his people here from the Nazis, on the other hand; they'd ended under Soviet control from them on.

-How many? Lily asked gently.

-11 000 that ended up in various camps, extermination, slave-labor and concentration, 2 000 killed on the spot. There would've been more if not for Tadeusz Pankiewicz, Maria and Bronisław Flores, Oscar Schindler, Władysław Budyński, Dr. Helena Szlapak, and many other brave souls.

-You were there weren't you?

-When they got deported, or when the Red Army came?

-Both.

-Yes.

-Do you want to talk about it? When she saw that he hesitated, she said hurriedly. You don't have to go in details.

-They dragged me out, the SS-people I mean, they dragged me out on both the deportations and killings, so that I could watch, watch without being able to do a thing about it.

-What about the event that transpired on this day?

-Lily, it's only been 75yrs.

-That bad?

-I'm not saying that it was worse than all the other… things, but at least I knew that it was… bad. But when the Red Army came, I thought… just for a moment there… that Ivan and his people had come to rescue us, and then we just end up under Soviet rule. All over Europe, the end of WWII meant for other people that they could get their previous government back, they were even hailed as heroes for having supported them, while my people got arrested.

Only silence met Feliks's unusual somber and serious speech. Then Lily took Feliks's hand and squeezed his hand and he leaned on her.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I sincerely hope I didn't offend anyone, or seemed disrespectful in some way here.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nittende januar:**

India:

Raj, India, had 23 regional languages, give or take, and he loved them all.

So, it wasn't that odd that he read a book in Kokborok while riding an elephant being led by a procession of dancers, snake charmers and fire breathers.

An hour before he'd to leave for his Meeting

International:

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

"Tis some visitor", I murmured, "tapping at my chamber door-

Only this and nothing more."

Such began the World Meeting, with England reading one of Edgar Allan Poe's famous poems. It was the condition that America had given for him not to come with any suggestions that he considered "Heroic", that everyone else, even Japan, considered "Stupid".

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting

On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;

And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,

And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;

And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor

Shall be lifted -nevermore!

-And with this, I declare the World Meeting open! America shouted five seconds after the last syllable.

South Italy:

Romano had during many, many World Meetings perfected the method of pretending to listen to what other was saying.

Lately, the past decade, he'd taken this one step further; listening to something else entirely. The trick was to not nod to the rhythm of whatever he was listening to, but to just nod as if he was listening to the speaker.

And he was brilliant at it. The only indication that he was listening to Il trovatore, was the gentle tapping of his feet.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	20. Chapter 20

_Tjuende januar:_

Others:

As a rule, Cape Verde didn't believe in ghosts. But, every year on 20th of January, she made an exception.

-Bom dia, Abel Djassi

\- Fico felizque meu sacrifício não foi em vão.

-Eu gosto de pensar que foram suas lutas e não seu sacrifício, embora não negue que você fez um sacrifício, que conquistou nossa independência

-Felicidades! They said simultaneously.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**A short one, I know. But there wasn't much that I wanted to write about today.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tjueførste januar:**

Quebec:

Quebec felt proud. Really proud. His flag, the Fleurdelisé, was the first that truly, officially got adopted by Canada.

And now, 72 yrs later, it was still something he rubbed in the face of the other provinces.

He just couldn't help himself. If he didn't make sure that he got recognized, who would?

USA:

The only warning that England got, was the sight of two big, strong arms coming on either side before he was enveloped in a big hug from behind by America.

-Happy National Hug Day, Iggy!

-Ouch! England complained. Too loud, Al! And what the hell is national hug day anyway?

-Exactly what it says on the tin, a National Day for Hugging.

-Well, turn me around git so that I can hug you properly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm just full of these short chapter (semi)recently.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tjueandre januar:**

Ukraine:

Chernenko loved Day of Unity. Had done so ever since the signing of the Act of Zluky. It'd felt so great to feel whole, and every year, no matter how bad the year before or the days leading up to this day, every year on this day she felt that same surge of contentment and relief. No nation really liked being splintered. No matter how many parts there were.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	23. Chapter 23

**Tjuetredje januar:**

Taiwan:

Mei didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. Here she was, celebrating the return of those soldiers of hers after the Korean War, and World Freedom Day, which one could basically call "Anti Communist Day", and yet she'd to deal with Yao whose country was basically, if not practically, run by the Communist Party.

Really, he'd to choose today to barge in?

And now, she just couldn't get rid of him.

Maybe she should mention that she celebrated this day with Im Yong…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	24. Chapter 24

_Tjuefjerde januar:_

Romania:

Irina Vlad, the Personification of the Nation of Romania, wasn't like the other Nations; she was fond of bats, especially vampire bats (both the so-called fictional kind and the actual kind), she wanted to be a vampire, whenever she spoke her mind, which was disturbingly often, she was almost always right (she'd been wrong three times). Of course, her boyfriend, Roderich Edelstein, the Personification of the Nation of Austria, would argue that no other Nation had her elegance, her talent with the harp and her passion for ballet.

Regardless of this, she shared the love of being a united Nation; a Nation that wasn't divided into two factions.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Happy birthday to the Nation of Romania!**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	25. Chapter 25

**Tjuefemte januar:**

Egypt:

Gupta was a businessman through and through, he would sell merchandise to do with the various holidays, even if that holiday didn't have good memories attached to it, or something to that effect, to the tourists that came to his country.

As he never intended for people, especially his people, to get offended, he always made sure to find ways to let them know that he'd the highest respect for whatever purpose the holiday had.

His explanation, or excuse, which he to his people let be known as a general fact, and to the tourists he waited until they asked was,

"I agree that one should fully respect (any given reason for the holiday in question), which is why I always make sure that I've high quality products that don't affect the price adversary." Said in a calm, serious tone, that always placate people. Particularly when accompanied by his deep, hypnotizing eyes.

Even now, as he walked by police stations, cemeteries, and the ever alluring market place, he sold pots, dissuading troublemakers trying to pick a fight with him, with that line. The officer assigned to walk with him was amazed by his efficiency in selling; he could've sworn Gupta only talked when someone tried to pick a fight, yet when they reached Ismailia Police Station, he'd sold over 200.

Gupta didn't stop selling before they reached their destination. As they walked up the steps, he gave a defiant nod to the building. Once inside, he went to the wall commemorating the fallen, and stood with some of the policemen who had been excused from duty for today, remembering, and thanking, the fifty whom had fallen on that day in 1952.

Scotland:

He wasn't sure how he'd persuaded his brothers to join him for Burn's Night, but one thing was Alistair Kirkland determined about; they weren't leaving before the night was through. No matter how hard they tried.

And they tried.

They all walked nicely enough in as the piper greeted the guest, but Alistair was of a suspicious mind that turned out to be justified.

First, Arthur, the one whom loathed to spend time with the rest of the family the most (though Alistair had to admit that he'd good reasons), tried to sneak off before supper had even begun.

Alistair cut him off by saying his welcoming speech, and throughout the Selkirk Grace he glared at every one of them. Daring them to try.

The next one, seemingly in acceptance of this dare, was Seamus whom tried to creep away while Alistair recited the Address to a Haggis.

Alistair stopped him by casually (in a threating way), wave the knife he brandished in his direction, while calmly reciting.

The third one was surprisingly Peter. Though he'd grumbled a little when he was the only one of the brothers that didn't get any whiskey, he'd seemed in good spirits and enjoying the dinner. So, when he tiptoed away while Alistair recounted some of his personal memories with the great man himself, he was baffled.

But he soon pulled himself together and made a stern indication that Peter SHOULD RETURN TO HIS SEAT IMMEDIATELY, lest he be denied desert, forever.

As the supper was nearing its end, Alistair knew that only one of his brothers hadn't tried to get away, so before he recited some of Robert's poems, he looked over at where Rhys was seated. Great was his astonishment when he discovered that his oldest brother was almost at the door.

Before he could press down the door handle, however, Alistair called out to him,

-Got any preferences, Rhys?

-No, not really, he answered in the calm voice of his.

Thus thwarted, Rhys sat down.

At the end of supper, Alistair called upon Rhys to give the vote of thanks, acknowledging his skill in almost escaping, before they joined hands, pretending not to, and sang Auld Lang Syne.

It wasn't before everyone had left that Alistair realized that he'd enjoyed this Burn's Night, too.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm particularly proud of the Scotland-piece I wrote, but if there's any way I could've improved it, either in terms of the piece itself, the details about Burn's Night or the characteristics of the Kirkland gang; please let me know.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	26. Chapter 26

**Tjuesjette januar:**

Australia:

Australia Day. By some called "Invasion Day", or "Survival Day".

One would think that Kyle J. Cook, Australia, being a product of the invasion of the First Fleet in 1788 and named, by himself, after the British cartographer, he would be celebrating the "traditional way"; community barbecues, festivals, fireworks, outdoor concerts, sports competitions, et cetera. Especially as he every year was ordered by his Boss to do so.

But despite every year getting the Honorary Citizen of the Year, he would join the commemoration marking the loss of Indigenous culture.

This was the only time England would agree with Australia to go against his Boss's orders, because, as numerous bosses had been told by numerous Nations, "in the end, it's not the Boss that decides our actions, it's the people."

India:

Raj Kamakar, India, was notorious (or famous, as he would like to call it) for making grand entrances and having at least one dance number for every occasion. Especially if others were doing anything similar.

But once in a blue moon, Raj was content with just sitting still, even if that sitting was on one of the parade floats. It was 70yrs since the first Republic Day parade, and, as the great man himself had thought him, it wasn't always necessary to make a big deal out of things.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	27. Chapter 27

**Tjuesjuende januar:**

Czech:

Josefina got up at 5.00 am, lit a candle as a memento to the fallen, to the tortured and to those who had lost someone. Once the candle had burnt down, she went to the nearest women's shelter.

She may not have been able to do as much as she wanted to do to help them, but at least she could offer them a safe place to be, offers of legal, medical and psychological help, shoulders to cry on and a listening ear to all their troubles.

She just wished she could do more.

Estonia:

Remembering his past failures was never fun, and Edouard considered the Holocaust as a failure of his; he should've protected all his people.

However, as much as it wasn't fun, he knew that remembering it he must; first and foremost, he owed it to his people, present, past and future, and second, he knew that he had to learn from his mistakes.

So, he walked through his country, visiting tombs, memorials, museums. He let the feelings of grief and remorse from his people wash over him.

Germany:

Previously, Ludwig's earliest life had been such a blur that he couldn't remember anything of it.

Then he'd gotten all his memories back, and though the earliest fraction of his life was so foggy that he couldn't recall it, he remembered the sensation of being Holy Roman Empire.

He'd been grateful for that, it meant that he got more precious memories with Feliciano, but there were times, many times, when he wished that there'd been an exchange.

Remembering those memories and forgetting his WWII memories.

It wasn't as much the scars he'd sustained and buried deep down in his mind, but the knowledge of the pain and suffering he'd caused to so many other nations, not to mention their people.

Greece:

Herakles was lazy. There was no doubt about that. It was also true that while he was great at philosophy, he was not great at discussing nor thinking about serious and difficult problems and issues. Like money problems.

However, while all this was true, Herakles never skirted away from grave topics.

Such as National Holocaust Memorial Day.

North Italy:

There were few things that upset Feliciano Vargas, upset him enough to keep him upset for long.

And one of those things was Memorial Day.

Others:

The pain. The grievance. And the only consolation being that the pain and grief was shared.

All around the world a collective sadness was being performed by those who had this day as Memorial Day. And, by some of those who didn't.

Russia:

People always assumed that Ivan Braginsky didn't have any feelings. People, and Nations.

But they were wrong. The same people also assumed that he hadn't felt any pain during World War II. Again, they were wrong, doubly wrong. The Siege of Leningrad had shot through his left shoulder quite fiercely, making it impossible to use during the 872 days it had lasted. His pain might have been a sting, compared to what other Nations had experienced at the time. But felt it he had.

South Italy:

Lovino Vargas was sarcastic, rude and not at all cuddly. But sometimes, when things got just a little too heavy, just being quiet and engulfed by the strong arms of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was the only remedy he could bear.

Sweden:

He might have been neutral during World War II, but that didn't mean that Berwald Oxenstierna never had any sympathy for its victims.

United Kingdom:

The pain. The ripping of his heart. Every day the same. Was there no end in sight to all this?

Arthur Kirkland opened his eyes. The relief that it had all been a dream, that the Blitz was no more, evaporated as he remembered which day it was.

United Nations:

Compared to the other Nations, United Nations was very young. He wasn't technically a Nation, more a Representation of a group, but he was still considered young.

Nevertheless, both his appearance and demeanor, the latter especially regarding tragedies, seemed to indicate someone older than his coming into existence would suggest. Not so surprising, considering that he'd been formed at the aftermath of a great tragedy.

So, he was quite solemn every year at 27th of January, the day he'd, with the human representations of the member nations, designated International Holocaust Remembrance Day.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This was one of the chapters I was the most distressed about. I hope I did the day justice.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	28. Chapter 28

**Tjueåttende januar:**

Iceland:

_1935_

It wasn't often that Emil Steilsson felt like he was first in anything; but today he did. Thanks to his people, he was now the first Western European country who had legalized therapeutic abortion. It was a triumph in his eyes.

He could even claim to be the first country to legalize abortion of any kind. Sure, Mexico had allowed abortion, under certain circumstances some time back, and the Soviet had had a short-lived law 15 yrs ago or so. But he hoped that this step of his, would be an inspiration for the rest of the world to follow.

International:

There had been spies in the earliest times, spies and thieves. The spies then, as now, were most interested in information, because then, as now, information was power.

Then came the Industrial Revolution, and with it, invention after invention it seemed, and improvement of these inventions, so by the time of the World Wars, spies now had the opportunity to get information, without stealing the information. But still, the spies, or whomever they'd hired to steal the information, had to physically be by the information.

That is, until the Age of Information. Suddenly, spies and others wanting information could be in their own bedroom in, for example Calcutta, while stealing or reading sensitive files in remote places like St. Petersburg.

So, the only surprise was really that only 50 countries were observing Data Privacy Day.

Kingdom of the Franks:

_814_

The Personification of the Kingdom of the Franks, Frankish or Franks among friends, or Charles among close friends, felt cold.

It wasn't just the weather, it was the death of Charlemagne, the great man whom he'd taken his name from.

Though he believed that his son, Louis, would be a great King and a good Boss, he mourned Charlemagne, not for his people, but for himself.

Others:

If anyone claimed that Army Day in Armenia was created because they'd gotten their independence from the Soviet Union, then they wouldn't be completely wrong, Armenia thought.

Poland:

According to the mind of Poland, Feliks, every opportunity to have like a day off and like totally celebrate, had to be grabbed and grabbed like fiercely.

So, the 447th anniversary for the sanction of religious freedom?

It had to like totally to the max be celebrated.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tjueniende januar:**

USA:

"Kansas! The home Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz hailed from! Situated", here Alfred F. Jones, also known as USA, took a break from the email he was writing to his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, England, to save his keyboard from his Coke (he could just hear Iggy complain about his messiness), "in the Midwest. Landlocked as it is, it's surrounded by, clockwise from east, Missouri, Oklahoma, Colorado and Nebraska."

Alfred hoped that Arthur would like the email he was sent. It was so long ago that they'd talked. Though, truth be told, he was so glad that he wasn't talking to him in person or on the phone; even if Alfred loved that, Arthur could always tell when he was fishing around for facts that he claimed Alfred didn't possess at the tip of his tongue. Like for example his supposed inadequacy at Geography. And he would be damned if Arthur ever got to know that he was right! He would show him that he did have some knowledge! That Arthur wasn't the only one knowing his country inside out.

He could've stood it if it was just Geography, but Arthur could recite all the Kings and Queens (his bosses) he had ever had (and since Iggy was super old, that was many) in chronological order (along with the ministers he'd had during then), the different specialties of the different cities and could talk in all the different dialects.

The only two things he also could, was recite all the bosses he'd ever had and talk in the different dialects. He hated feeling like a little kid compared to Iggy when he'd worked so hard to make him see him as a man!

As Alfred had completely lost the thread of what he was going to write, he decided to take an hour and play a video game. When he'd finished, he continued his email,

"You'll be interested in knowing that the motto of this state, which came to be part of my country on January 29th, 1861 as the 34th state, is "To the stars through difficulties". Unfortunately, it's one of Russia's favorite (and yes, I'm writing "favorite" without a u) places because of one it's nicknames, "The Sunflower State", and because the highest point is Mount Sunflower. So, I don't have World Meetings there if I can avoid it. You might remember that Kansas was one of the states I bought from Spain.

And as it would take me to long to tell you about all the wonders of Kansas, because all my states are great, I will just end this email by saying that although Kansas are big on farming, aviation is featured and ranked highly among the top ten largest private employers; no wonder I also love that state. Or what?

All my love,

Alfred"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**We all know how bad America is at Geography, but my thoughtprocess is that it only applies to countries not his own.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	30. Chapter 30

**Trettiende januar:**

Spain:

Spain was a peace-loving nation. Had always been.

True, he'd had periods of his life where he'd been a conquistador, or even a pirate. And then there had been the wars…

But all in all, he was a peace-loving nation.

So, his boss was right in thinking that he would love the proposed School Day of Non-Violence and Peace.

Though, mind you, kissing Llorenzo Vidal Vidal on the mouth was perhaps a little exaggerated. Even more exaggerated was doing it every year on this day

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	31. Chapter 31

**Trettiførste januar:**

Others:

Millicent Fearn, the Personification of the Nation of Nauru, had always felt like a nation. Even before gaining her independence 52 yrs ago. Calmer than Australia, but not as serenely drowsy as New Zealand, she was a pragmatic romantic who had worked hard for everything she had.

And even if she was no longer called Pleasant Island, she was a pleasant person. And independent.

True, there was a heavy dependence on Australia, but she saw that as more of a "not afraid to ask for help"-thing.

Besides, every aid that Australia gave; she'd earned.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And such concludes my January.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	32. 1st of February

**Første februar_:_**

Canada:

Despite all the criticism surrounding Black History Month, Canada thought it was a rather nice arrangement. Probably one of the few arrangements he and America had in common that they shared an equal, well, respect being the closest word that flew to mind.

Still, he was conscious of those of his people not fond of it, so he was trying to integrate Black history into the rest of the year mainstream education, while at the same time travelling around schools to teach students in the tradition of Black History Month.

He didn't like stepping on anyone's toes, and it was best to be on the safe side, eh?

Hungary:

It was unfortunate that internationally her Memorial Day of the Republic got overshadowed by more controversial (and criticism-induced) celebrations, but Elizaveta Héderváry was thankful that nationally, for her people, the Memorial Day was as important as any of the other working holidays of her people.

True, people generally were more in love with the holidays where they could take a day off, but it was still an important day.

Ireland:

Many millennia had passed since Seamus had first stumbled to life, blinking and brand new. Centuries since the nation of which he was the Personification of had become Christian. Decades since it became a Republic.

And still, still he celebrated the festivals of yore.

Though his brothers did too, he celebrated Imbolc by himself.

It was easier to get in the mood he needed to perform the seasonal magic performable at this time of the year, if he didn't have to deal with his brothers too.

Despite it being sometimes seen as a women's holiday by the wiccans, he enjoyed it and the memories it brought as his mother had been the one to introduce Imbolc to him.

He ended Imbolc the way he always did; by praying to Brigid and Saint Brigid.

Scotland:

Alistair could remember waking up one day to the smell of blackthorn. He hadn't known what the smell was, but it had been so powerful that he'd woken up.

When he woke up, it'd been to see his mother with a branch of blackthorn standing just outside the cave he'd been sleeping in.

She'd beckoned him to follow her, which he had, then she'd demonstrated the rituals to be performed when this time of the year arrived.

Dates had meant nothing to him then, it had all been about the signs of the earth and the comings of the spring. Nowadays, however, it was easier to have a specific date so that he could still do the rituals without interfering with his work schedule.

But no matter how many years passed, he could still remember that first Imbolc his mother took him on.

United Kingdom:

To coordinate a big event like LGBT History Month takes a lot of energy, and normally Arthur would be exhausted before lunch time, not to mention before dinner.

Though he was exhausted by dinnertime, he wasn't alone. This year he'd gotten help from his brothers for various reasons.

Rhys, who had come first, did it because Arthur had finally gotten off his high horse and asked. Seamus had come because he was embarrassed that a part of him, the part that was Samuel and Northern Ireland, were holding back on one little thing stopping him from being all-supportive of LGBT rights. Alistair, whom like Seamus had come after their Imbolc celebration, and Peter both came to help because they felt that this would strengthen their endeavors in becoming their own countries.

USA:

The start of a month was never busy for Alfred. Of course, he'd some papers he'd to deliver to his boss and other administrations, but it wasn't that busy. Not as busy as the 15th tended to be.

Except for February.

The beginning of February for Alfred was also National Freedom Day in honor of the 13th Amendment, where he was held sole responsible for the wreath-laying at the Liberty Bell, the start of Black History Month, which he almost always wrote a story about Richard Robert Wright Sr. (because it was so fitting), and the start of the National Birdfeeding Month, where he was assigned, throughout the month, to keep his various bird-feeders (of which he had many) on his large property well-stocked. And in later years to blog about what kind of food he used for the birds and what kind of birds visited; he got a little help from Gilbert on the last one.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	33. 2nd of February

**Andre februar:**

International:

All habitats are important. All habitats have eco-systems supporting the biodiversity of the world. All habitats are useful to humans.

Even wetlands.

It filters water, contains species not existing other places, buffering coast against storms (very important now that the weather's getting dramatically worse), transforming harmful pollutants, provide rice and cranberries, controls floods, among others.

Therefore, it was, and would always be, important that the nations of the world protect these habitats and educate people about them.

USA:

-Oh, they're so cute! So unbelievably cute! America was gushing over the large squirrels known as marmots.

-Alfred, England said, you know they're not pets or teddy bears, right?

-Arthur, remember when I was a kid and I would swing a bison round and round?

-Yes, you nearly gave me a heart attack.

-So, I think I'll be able to handle marmots, America pointed out, refraining, as he normally did, from making comments and jokes about how much older England was than him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	34. 3rd of February

**Tredje februar:**

Japan:

In the morning Kiku Honda woke up, stretched his old and tired muscles and got dressed. After eating a very light breakfast, he searched his cupboards to find the bag of soybeans he couldn't remember where he'd put. He was after a very old man.

After having roasted it for an appropriate time, he then proceeded to throw some of it out the door, crying,

-Demons out! Luck in! Then he slammed the door and reminded himself that he'd to send a thank you-note to the company making and installing his door; as always, they'd made an excellent job.

Now to the hard part, the eating of soybeans.

When the tradition had first started, Kiku had been old enough that eating the number of roasted soybeans for each year he had lived (he had chosen and would choose to count from the customary birthday; that is, when he declared himself as a nation) plus one more for good luck next year, caused him slight stomach pain. A problem that had only increased the older he got.

But as a Japanese man, he would persevere, and he would eat them all!

To help him remember how many he must eat, he had written it down on a "Hello Kitty"-sticker he had hung on the fridge.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	35. 4th of February

**Fjerde februar:**

Global:

Cancer is a disease which had existed for a long time, as proven by the first written record of cancer in history from 1600 BC. It's not restricted to country nor class.

Therefore, it was one of the few things every nation agreed to fight against, either separately or together, but never hindering each other.

To do that, they didn't only need to clear up misinformation, debunk myths, but also make more people aware of the facts surrounding cancer, not to mention reducing the stigma.

And with over 100 types of cancers and more than ten causes to it, the above plus increased treatments and detection, was not only necessary but also lifesaving.

One of the myths that seemed to be surrounding cancer was that it was caused by smoking, when in fact only 22 % of cancer deaths were the cause of tobacco and lung cancer could happen to someone who had never smoked in their entire life.

Others:

The name had changed, but the independence stayed the same. That's how Priyani Cooray decided to look at it. It wasn't the human name that had changed, but her Nation name.

Everyone knew that the human name was the only name one had control over, the one name one chose oneself. The Nation name could change many times and was dependent on the Boss.

But to get back to the independence, ever since the British finally gave her and her people political independence, Sri Lanka, formerly known as Ceylon, had been free and whole, except for the scarring event of the 30-year civil war.

USA:

-Who was Rosa Parks? Michael asked Alfred.

-Well, the short answer is that she was a woman who refused to give up her seat.

-What's the long answer?

-She was one of the pioneers within the civil rights movement. Her most famous movement was refusing to move away from her seat simply because the bus driver thought a white man should sit in front of the bus instead of one of the available seats in the back. But she also contributed by being a secretary for NAACP, an organization that worked to advance justice for African Americans during a time when they, simply because they had a different skin color, were considered second-rate citizens. If they were lucky.

-So, she fought the law and won?

-She fought for justice and won; Alfred corrected. We've been celebrating Rosa Parks Day for two decades now. When we celebrate Rosa Parks Day, we don't just honor Rosa Parks, we honor all women going up against the injustice of segregation and racism.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	36. 5th of February

**Femte februar:**

USA:

People often complained that Alfred had to many days he celebrated on. It wasn't just the number of days they complained about, they also had problems with the reason he celebrated most of the days in the year. And sometimes, in the dark corner of his mind, Alfred could possibly agree.

Even if he didn't express it.

But today, no part of him saw any reason at all for not celebrating. The day today may not have had a cool name, but Alfred thought it was an important day either way. National Weatherperson's Day just struck a chord with the scientist within him. A weatherperson (formerly only weatherman) wasn't just someone on the TV who told you the forecast. And it wasn't just the people working with broadcast meteorology that were being recognized, it was also people working in meteorology, as in a branch of atmospheric sciences, weather forecasting, volunteer storm spotters and weather observers. In fact, the day was observed on the date of one of the first weather observers of his country, John Jeffries, whose balloon trip he really wanted to replicate (maybe after he had replicated Amelia's last flight), whom had done so many wonderful things for future generations of weather observers to exploit.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	37. 6th of February

**Sjette februar:**

Norway:

Lukas Bondevik, Norway, may have looked like the stereotypical picture of a Viking and therefore Norwegians, but that didn't mean that the only ones he treated as his people were the ones looking like him. Or that he only cared about them. He cared about more people than his cold exterior revealed, felt responsible for more people than anyone could guess.

Had always done that

That's why he, in 1917, was spotted smiling when the indigenous people of his country, the Sami, had their first international meeting, and again in 1993, when the Sami National Day was first celebrated.

The first time was because he felt that they felt more respected and empowered, and therefore more satisfied. The second time was because the rest of his people were showing that they respected them as well.

United Nations:

_Transcribed from an UN meeting, unknown speaker_

Female Genital Mutilation is a big problem. It isn't just the short-term and long-term health risks, although that is an issue too, but it is also the violation of women's bodies, their rights to determine what happens with their bodies.

Whether it is for religious, cultural or other reasons, women should not be subjected to gender-based violence. Especially, but not restricted to those that are that much of health hazards to their bodies.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	38. 7th of February

**Sjuende februar:**

Ancient Greece/Byzantine:

If their descendants could see them now, Ancient Greece philosophized, as she watched her fellow former nations, all technically dead like her, they would call them stuck on the past.

But how could they not be?

How could she not be?

The past was where and when she'd lived after all. Besides, it wasn't as if she thought about it all the time, every day of the Gregorian year. She was also thinking about her son, checking up on him every now and then.

But today, she was thinking about the past. About the year 457.

She would readily admit that she hadn't had much hope about Leo I the Thracian when he was first crowned, but he had proven himself on more than one occasion and disappointed her on others.

But she wasn't thinking about his faults; she was thinking about how he legislated in Greek instead of Latin and how he was such a good warrior that he managed to help the Western Roman Empire to regain its former territories.

Russia:

Ivan Braginsky, Russia, had just sat down at his seat at the World Conference Table, when America shouted at him,

-Hey, Russia! Why haven't you invited me to your big celebration later? Are you planning on cutting me out of the party?!

-I'm not having a big celebration, not even a little party, Ivan responded calmly. Because unlike other irrationally and highly exuberant people, I don't think there's any cause for celebration when there's only been 90rs instead of 100yrs for the occasion the celebration is relating to. Besides, he said smilingly, I don't know if I want to celebrate not having Lithuania coming to me in tears.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	39. 8th of February

**Åttende februar:**

Ancient Rome:

The most bothersome thing about becoming old when one was, or had been, a great and powerful Nation was that you never wanted to give up. You never wanted to admit defeat. Even when you're old and your back is heavily scarred, and you know you've successors you'll be happy to concede your territories to.

Such where the case with Ancient Rome when Constantius III became co-emperor over his remaining realm.

He maintained the illusion, at least to himself, that Constantius' presence would soften the blow he'd received when Rome was struck.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	40. 9th of February

**Niende februar:**

Global:

_2020_

Alfred F. Jones was sulking.

-What is it now? His boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland, sighed.

-There's 19 days, 4 months and 41 years until we can finally go on a romantic date with Halley's Comet in the background.

-Well, if you had just been on time on our date 34 years ago, we could've had that date already.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	41. 10th of February

**Tiende februar:**

North Italy:

Feliciano Vargas, Italy Veneziano, North Italy, was naïve and ignorant about almost everything. But not when it came to the suffering his people experienced during the Istrian exodus and Foibe massacres. Standing in the Museum of Istrian-Dalmatian civilization in Trieste, he felt sick to the stomach that the recognition of the Foibe had taken so long because of diplomatic reasons.

He knew that his brother didn't want to spend this day with him for the same reason that he did; the grief and heartbreak would be too much if they were together.

South Italy:

Lovino Vargas, Italy Romano, South Italy, was generally bad-tempered and snarky. But not when it came to the suffering his people experienced during the Foibe massacres and Istrian exodus. Standing in the historical archive museum of Fiume in Rome, he cursed the political machinations, not to mention the diplomatic reasons, that had caused it to take so long time for the recognition of the Foibe to be requested.

He didn't spend this day with his brother for a simple reason; the grief and heartbreak were so great that if they'd spent time together, it would just be doubled.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm sorry about the "glitch" that caused a delay with 8th of February, and the "trouble" with 9th of February.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	42. 11th of February

**Ellevte februar:**

Japan:

Kiku Honda was a very traditional man. Even if those traditions had a habit of changing.

Like the National Foundation Day for example. It started out during the Meiji period and was then, as now, a celebration of the accession of his first Emperor, Emperor Jimmu on 11 February 660 BC and his country's foundation, according to myths. It was then a way for his then-Emperor Meiji, to cement his right to be the one, true ruler of Japan because he publicly linked his rule to that of Jimmu whom according to myths was linked to the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. It was considered one of the four major holidays with festivals and large parades.

Then, after the surrender in World War II, the holiday was abolished.

It wasn't re-established before 1966.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	43. 12th of February

**Tolvte februar:**

United Nations:

It was really few things that could unite the Nations as whole. The matter of child soldiers, or rather the aim to stop the practice of child soldiers, was one of them.

So, the Personifications of the Nations of the whole world was gathered in the UN Headquarters, even if they weren't members. Including, but not limited to Afghanistan, CAR, Colombia, DR Congo, India, Iraq, Israel, Lebanon, Libya, Mali, Myanmar, Nigeria, Pakistan, Palestine, Philippines, Somalia, South Sudan, Sudan, Syria, Thailand and Yemen. The countries these Nations represented were known to have child soldiers, and they were present in the UN Headquarters to show that they themselves weren't supporting this violation against children. Even if most of them had come here without the support, or even knowledge, of their Bosses.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	44. 13th of February

**Trettende februar:**

Global:

When radio first came, people said that no one would read newspapers anymore. They were wrong.

When TV first came, people said that no one would listen to the radio anymore. They were wrong.

When the first computer came, people said that no one would watch TV anymore. They were wrong.

So, when people said that radio would stop being important to people and no one would care anymore, they were still wrong, but they'd a point. As in radio not being considered seriously enough.

Therefore, World Radio Day 2020 is considered as important now as it was when it first was celebrated.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	45. 14th of February

**Fjortende februar:**

Global:

There were few days a year when one could be absolutely guaranteed that nothing would come out of the World Meetings, but that it would still be delightful to go. Today was such a day.

Valentine's Day.

It made stern nations like Germany, Switzerland, Austria and England not even attempt order and method.

It made isolationists and shy nations, like Japan, showing their emotions.

Things were pretty much peace and quiet, if one looked away from sighing, love declarations, eating of food (really, how did America manage to make so much noise eating cupcakes?), hugging and kissing, except for,

-What do you mean, I've downgraded from my marriage to Austria?!

Except for Romania and Hungary being at each other's throat.

-Well, you're dating Prussia now! A man who isn't even a…

-Oh, be quiet, and don't you dare talk to me about my marriage, when you two were going at it in secret during 1867 – 1918.

-How did you know that? Austria asked, despite his earlier resolve that he do not interfere in yet another argument between the two female Nations.

-You mean, how did I catch my husband sneaking out of our house, or, how did I know that it was such a secret?

-The former, Romania and Austria, both blushing embarrassed, said in unison.

-I noticed him sneaking out, because I used to sneak out to meet Prussia.

-How dare you?! Cried Austria out enraged. While we were married?

-You were only politically married, Prussia interjected, he'd been watching the exchange with a smug smirk. You didn't share a bed, let alone a room.

-Oh, now you believe me, Hungary turned towards Prussia. I don't have the number of how many times I've told you that.

-Chocolate anyone? Shouted Liechtenstein to prevent any further arguments.

It worked. Chocolate does that to people.

But besides the little fight, Valentine's Day was an unproductive day for the Nations, even for those that didn't have anyone.

And not just because they were single, chocolate had that effect too on people.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Ah, love!**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	46. 15th of February

**Femtende februar:**

Canada:

Matthew Williams got up from his bed and stretched out all his sore spots. Being with Francis Bonnefoy, his lover and boyfriend. always stretched him. Further than he thought he could possibly do. He didn't bother getting dressed, only put on a robe with his Maple Leaf on the back.

Going down to make him and his lover breakfast, he patted the leaf and smiled. In his view, it had been a sign of complete independence to change his flag design to his current one, 55 yrs ago.

It was also one of those things that just made him more attractive and desirable in Francis' eyes; he never could stand that small Union Flag in the corner of his old flag design.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	47. 16th of February

**Sekstende februar:**

USA:

_2006_

Things had to change Alfred knew that. And they often changed to the better where his country was involved, he knew that too.

But still, he'd grown attached to the Mobile army surgical hospital, or MASH for short, and it wasn't as easy as he'd first thought to deactivate it. The process was simple enough, but it was all the emotions connected to it he wasn't so comfortable with and which made everything that much harder.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	48. 17th of February

**Syttende februar:**

Ancient Rome:

Quirinius was a god of war, but he was also the god that Ancient Rome most associated with himself.

Not because of the war part, although that had a small part of it, but because he was one of the earliest gods his people had enjoyed, and he came before the Greek influenced their belief system.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	49. 18th of February

**Attende februar:**

Others:

-All I'm saying is that I don't understand why you must come dragging in with that flag of yours, Alfred F. Jones was saying loudly as the Nations had gathered for a World Conference. It's kinda in the way, you know?

Fatim Jawara, the Personification of the Nation of The Gambia, drew herself up to her full height, and said,

-All I've done is bring my flag which represents my country, on this Independence Day of mine. My country may not be as distinguished as yours, or have quite the "fascinating" history, but our Independence Day is as important to us as yours is to you. But compared to the big party you hold on your Independence Day and your refusal to attend a World Conference, you have even vetoed having one, on that day, I don't think that simply bringing one flag, though it is a very proud flag, is in the way of anything or anyone but your gigantic ego.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	50. 19th of February

**Nittende februar:**

Mexico:

Sometimes, Eulalia managed not to be offended by Alfred. But only sometimes.

This was not one of those times.

How dare he say that his country was more democratic than hers? Especially in these days.

But more infuriating was his claim that her country had always been less democratic. She supposed she should be used to his egoistic view of World History; if it didn't include USA, it didn't matter anyway.

But she'd just as much democratic and proud history as he did.

Take Mexican Army Day for instance. Not only did it honor the Loyalty March that escorted President Madero, an advocate for democracy and social justice, but it was also celebrated on the date of the 1913 foundation of her army.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	51. 20th of February

**Tjuende februar:**

International:

The World Conferenced was to be for another three days. With only a temporary break for the UN members to have their conference today.

One would think that with there being less Nations, there would be less fighting. And that might have been true, if they'd been discussing something less controversial. But the UN never discussed anything not controversial.

It started out with Nations blaming one another for not including enough people in to their society, for having high levels of poverty and unemployment, then it panned put to a bragging fest.

Facts, spread sheets, rapports were pulled out and used as proof of one Nation's country's superiority over another.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	52. 21st of February

**Tjueførste februar:**

Bangladesh/Bengal:

Fakhruudin, Bangladesh, had thought it quite rude of Khurram, Pakistan, to exclude Bengali from society. Urdu, the language he had made primary and solely, was after all not the only language spoken.

Was there any surprise that he'd joined the protest?

And when students were killed, students he couldn't save, was there any wonder that he then decided to join in on the general strike?

He may not have been the one initiating any of the means in which he and his people argued against the exclusion of Bengali, but he was more than willing to do his fair share. And then some.

Besides, they were very effective; Bengali was granted official language status.

Until Khan. His actions led to the Bangladesh Liberation War.

Because someone's language, is not something you mess with.

And, as a bonus, International Mother Language Day was adopted by UNESCO in recognition of the Bangladesh Language Movement.

International:

Language is one of the most important things a human being can possess. It enables you to communicate, to express your emotions, thoughts, hopes and dreams.

Whether it's spoken or written language, braille or sign language.

If we lose even one of the many mother tongues out there, we're, as a global population, that much poorer.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	53. 22nd of February

**Tjueandre februar:**

Others:

Gaining independence is always a cause for celebration. And Saint Lucia gaining independence from UK was no exception. Beth Lovell, the Personification of the Nation of Saint Lucia certainly enjoyed it. Of course, she was still going to ask Arthur for help and advice from time to time, but mostly, she was going to manage on her own.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	54. 23rd of February

**Tjuetredje februar:**

Belarus:

Natalya watched her boss lay the wreath down. He was used it by now, she mused. Aleksander Lukashenko had after all been the president since 1994. He probably would be elected again, come October.

As she lay down a wreath herself, she thought that it wouldn't matter either way, it wasn't that hard to remember what to do today. It was the significance, not the action, that was so important.

And she would always be here, to commemorate the past defenders who had protected and fought for her country and to train the future soldiers.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	55. 24th of February

**Tjuefjerde februar:**

Estonia:

Like with America, Estonia's birthday was the day of the Estonian Declaration of Independence, or rather its publishing in Tallinn, instead of the day it was declared independent of Russia 2nd February 1920.

It demonstrated, the Declaration, that they were ready to be independent, had thought things through and were prepared for whatever challenges it would face in being an independent country.

Romania:

Irina Vlad, the Personification of the Nation of Romania, stepped out of her house the moment dawn was upon it. She took a moment to soak in the promise of a new day, before she stepped into the cool shadows of her woods.

The Sânziană flew around her and tried to get her to dance and play with her, like they did last year, but like last year, Irina refused. She also refused the Iele, whom was the very reason she'd refused to have her boyfriend over to her house in the woods, Muma Pădurii, though she promised to do no harm, not that Muma ever thought she would do harm. Further into the forest she went, and still she refused to interact much with the creatures living there, like the spiriduş, the Vântoase, the Zână, to mention a few.

Finally, she'd reached her destination. She slowly, elegantly, went down and picked snowdrops, avoiding the similar snowflakes.

These were for Roderich Edelstein, Austria.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I hope my best friend love what I've written in the "Romania"-section.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	56. 25th of February

**Tjuefemte februar:**

Others:

Firelei Napier, Dominican Republic, polished her weapons. All of them. From the blunderbuss she'd used in 1844 alongside Mella, to the pistol she favored today, with the easy-to-attach silencer that had been included in the purchase.

She never knew which one she was going to use during Independence Day, and with the amount she'd it was best to get an early start on her polishing.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	57. 26th of February

**Tjuesjette februar:**

Others:

On the morning of 26th February 1992, Aida Aliyeva (Azerbaijan) woke up feeling miserable, as miserable as she'd felt since February 1988.

Her people were suffering, and she was suffering with them.

When she was going through her daily paperwork, however, the suffering intensified and a pain she hadn't expected, came cutting in her head and heart.

Death was the only explanation she could think of for such pain. Death to her people. A massive Death.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	58. 27th of February

**Tjuesjuende februar:**

India:

Raj found Marathi Language Day frustrating. There were no room for him to make a grand, dancing entrance when the only competitions were essay-related. The fact that these essay competitions were for students, was irrelevant in his eyes.

He wanted to dance, to have the world see him dance. Though he would settle for his country, or just a part of it.

He picked up his copy of "Kana" and read a few lines before he suddenly snapped up.

Of course! It was so obvious! Why hadn't he seen it before?

He could just sing a song in Marathi when opening the event, he was hosting!

International:

Matthew, Canada, had wanted to celebrate International Polar Bear Day, but Alfred, USA, had suggested that they observed Anosmia Awareness Day instead.

-Because you see, Matty, people treat anosmia as a joke. When it's serious! Very serious! Without the sense of smell, you can't detect rotten food, fire, gas and it causes all sorts of unpleasantries. Like depression, loss of libido, and such!

At the best of times, when Alfred's arguments were, for lack of a better word, stupid, Matthew had problems arguing against him.

So, it followed, that when the issue was something serious, and he'd some decent arguments, Matthew bended to Alfred's will.

* * *

**Author's notes:**


	59. 28th of February

**Tjueåttende februar:**

Egypt:

Gupta, Egypt, was fond of teachers. After all, his mother's empire, which he had inherited, had been filled with teachers and scholars of all directions.

There was some debate between him and Herakles, Greece, about whom had the most educated country, past and present, but that was just part of what made learning and expansions of thought and mind never go out of style.

Gupta naturally felt that his country was the civilization's cradle, so therefore, whenever he celebrated Teachers' Day, he also celebrated teachers and learning as whole.

India:

Those who said that Raj was only about grand entrances, dancing, mathematics, behaving like a prince and getting his way, were wrong. He was about that too, but he'd more on his plate.

Like encouraging cultural celebrations, the display of different languages and scientific discoveries and its importance.

Every year, he was on the committee that decided what this year's Theme of National Science Day was going to be.

And he followed through on them. He didn't just rest on his laurels but was actively involved in whatever was to be done.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Tomorrow I will come with a new chapter in 2020, and The Hetalia Years.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	60. 29th of February

**Tjueniende februar:**

Global:

If one were to be logical, one would ignore all diseases that didn't affect majority of the population. But that was being cold-hearted, discriminating and just plain stupid.

So, with more than 80 countries and growing, the world was showing a heart, inclusion and intelligence, with the focus on diseases that not many people suffer from.

Only 350 million on world basis.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**This is the last of the February chapters, so tomorrow, obviously, starts the March chapters.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	61. Chapter 61

**Mars:**

**Første mars:**

Bulgaria:

-So, what is Baba Marta Day? Emma, Belgium, asked her boyfriend Dragomir, Bulgaria.

-It's the first day of spring, the beginning of Birch Month. We celebrate, he continued as he tied a red and white wristband on her left hand, that the last days of winter is approaching and with it the beginning of spring. The name derives from Baba Marta, or Granny March, the representation of March. It's the first of three days that we celebrate her, the other two being March 9th and 25th.

-Do I have to wear this wristband throughout March?

-No, not necessarily. Only until you see a swallow, stork or a blossoming tree. If you don't see any of those until the end of March, you can take it off then. And they are called Martenitsas.

-Have the tradition been here long?

-Oh, yes, the Baba Marta Day is one of the oldest pagan rituals still celebrated, despite my country being christened. I think that's even true for Europe as a whole.

Dragomir continued talking about Baba Marta Day, walking with Emma, when she stopped and removed her wristband. As an answer to his unspoken question, she nodded towards a bare branch. On that branch a swallow was sitting.

Global:

It was revolting how many misunderstood why people inflicted harm on themselves. Not to mention how many of those who self-harm is considered crazy.

Those who do self-harm do it for several reasons, such as, but not restricted to; escaping the numbness that comes with depression and feeling in control.

Others:

Nela Hodžić was quite proud of her Independence Day. Not many she knew had gotten their independence quite as peaceful as she'd, by a simple vote. True, the road to independence had been anything but smooth sailing and the road after hadn't been a walk in the park, either, but all in all, it was a rather nice way of getting independence.

USA:

Alfred was conflicted. On one hand ham, bacon and spareribs was so good, on the other hand, it was National Pig Day and the pigs had served him and his people for so long that maybe for just one day they could have the day off.

It was a problematic question to ponder.

Wales:

Rhys got up before the crack of dawn to pick fresh daffodils and leaks from his garden to wear during the day. Then, after breakfast, he ironed the uniform he was going to wear to the parade later that day. In the parade, he played his customary, slightly ancient, crwth. He played until his fingers got sore all through the parade.

When the parade was over, he went home to eat cawl and Welsh rarebit, which his housekeeper had prepared for him while he was out.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Welcome to my March section of 2020.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	62. Chapter 62

**Andre mars:**

USA:

Alfred polished his glasses; he hadn't had them for long. Only since 1846 and he didn't really need to wear them. But he wore them for two reasons; one, he wanted to look smarter and two, he wanted to never forget the uniqueness of his states, all his states.

He would never forget that Texas had once upon a time been its own Republic.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	63. Chapter 63

**Tredje mars:**

Global:

That the planet was under threat, environmentally, was a fact understood, though not necessarily acknowledged.

So, it followed that the wildlife was also under threat. The wildlife was under threat for the same reasons as the planet was, but, one can argue, it was a more immediate effect on the former than the latter. Whole species, both flora and fauna, had died out, and the rest were in severe jeopardy, even the ones on the LC-list.

They were in danger because of poachers, construction work and encroaching on their natural habitats, pollution of their sustenance (like water and food; whether in the form of other animals (for the fauna), grass or similar) and probably the most dangerous of all, human ignorance.

USA:

Every day was a day that Alfred F. Jones, USA, was a hero.

(imagine the American flag waving in the background while he stands proudly with his right hand on his heart)

But some days he was just reminded just how much of a hero he was and had been, his history brimming with great feats and other heroic words.

Like 244 yrs ago, months before he declared himself a country, a Nation, his army totally kicked England's butt. Then 229 yrs ago, he grew with the addition of a fourteenth state, Vermont.

Of course, his country grew in more ways than just land addition. He got his 11th Amendment to his Constitution 226 yrs ago and 223 yrs ago the 2nd President, John Adams was inaugurated.

He showed his military prowess again (courtesy of the hard ass training he'd received from Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia, for his Revolutionary War), 206 yrs ago when he, once again, kicked England's butt. This time during the Anglo-American War.

He just kept on improving heroically with the formation of the United States Department of Labor 107 yrs ago.

So, all in all, this was a day to remember all his heroic past days that so showed how much of a hero he was.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	64. Chapter 64

**Fjerde mars:**

Lithuania:

Toris, Lithuania, was walking around Vilnius with his best friend, Feliks, Poland. They were both looking for something for their respective girlfriends. Toris hadn't found anything that he thought Natalya would like. Burdened by the bags Feliks had made him carry, he wondered if he would ever find anything. Then he saw it. He quickly bought it. Then he placed it as gingerly as he could in a special made pouch, which Feliks had so generously bought for him the moment he saw what Toris were going after, around his neck, an Easter palm.

He couldn't wait to give it to Natalya.

Poland:

Feliks, Poland, was walking around the St. Casimir's Fair with his best friend, Toris, Lithuania. They were both looking for something for their respective girlfriends. Feliks had already picked three bags worth of goods, all which Toris were carrying, and a Casimir's Heart, which Feliks were carrying reverently as if it were the relics of St. Casimir himself.

He couldn't wait to give everything to Lily.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	65. Chapter 65

**Femte mars:**

England:

Though Arthur, England, loved to educate Alfred, USA, about his proud history, traditions and geography, there were certain things he did not tell the boy.

One such thing was St. Piran's Day.

Once upon a time, it would've been because he didn't want to seem unrefined in front of his little colony.

Nowadays, however, even though Alfred, USA, would love and even admire him for supporting his people's rights to be individuals and proud of their home county, there was one little thing that would have him laughing at him. Or just making crude jokes. And that was something as silly as Cornwall's shape.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	66. Chapter 66

**Sjuende mars:**

Albania:

Reshat, Albania, really wanted to visit Greece as his way to commemorate Teacher's Day, but although his heart had said yes, his boss had said no.

He'd tried to argue that they didn't really have that many educators and wise people here. Except for Çabej, the famous historical linguist, Dalliu, one of the best exegetes of Albania, Fishta, a most influential cultural and literary figure of the twentieth century, Kono, one of the early contributors to Albanian music and opera, Moglica, the "martyr of Albanian language and nation.

Ok, there were quite a few people when he thought about it, and even then, he had only thought about a few numbers.

Maybe he could postpone visiting Greece.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	67. Chapter 67

**Sjuende mars:**

Albania:

Reshat, Albania, really wanted to visit Greece as his way to commemorate Teacher's Day, but although his heart had said yes, his boss had said no.

He'd tried to argue that they didn't really have that many educators and wise people here. Except for Çabej, the famous historical linguist, Dalliu, one of the best exegetes of Albania, Fishta, a most influential cultural and literary figure of the twentieth century, Kono, one of the early contributors to Albanian music and opera, Moglica, the "martyr of Albanian language and nation.

Ok, there were quite a few people when he thought about it, and even then, he had only thought about a few numbers.

Maybe he could postpone visiting Greece.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	68. Chapter 68

_Åttende mars:_

Albania:

Though most Nations didn't celebrate Mother's Day, except for Egypt, Greece and a few others, seeing as how they didn't technically have any parents and therefore no mothers, it wasn't uncommon to find them still participating somewhat.

Reshat Gorani, Albania, for example, took over running a business for a man who would've otherwise been too busy to see his mother.

Bulgaria:

As most Mother's Days and International Women's Days, Dragomir Ivanovich, Bulgaria, worked voluntarily at a nursing resident's home. There, he made sure he was extra considerate and attentive towards the women whom had no one to come to see them.

International:

Of the many numbers of Nations, the majority were men.

That said, they were surprisingly indiscriminate towards women. True, some had made jokes about the other Nations being led by the nose of women (like when England made fun of France for having a female military leader, Joan d'Arc), but it was more to have a dig on the other Nation than to have a dig on having a female in an important position. There were few, if any, Nations that hadn't had a female Boss at some point or another.

Women were honored by Nations, not just because they were and/or had been in positions of power, but also because they found them remarkable. Female Nations were also being honored; everyone knew how difficult it'd been for them to be taken serious during periods of male dominance in their countries.

Bosses were ignored if they pointed out that their countries' policy was to not acknowledge female, to put it mildly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	69. Chapter 69

**Niende mars:**

Others:

In order to have a prosperous country, not to mention future, knowledge was essential. And for that essentialness to be fulfilled, teachers were necessary.

Liliane, Lebanon, knew this. It was why she'd been at the forefront for pushing for a Teachers' Day.

Though other Nations thought she was holding back on what she did during her day; the truth was just that whenever she started to talk about it, USA would always eat one of his hamburgers, loudly. Drowning out all other noise.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	70. Chapter 70

**Tiende mars:**

Bulgaria:

It had snowed. The snow had covered the writings on the stone slabs. Dragomir supposed he shouldn't be surprised that it had.

He wasn't. Not really. He'd brought a broom set after all. But it just felt as if Mother Nature was trying to erase what he couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't, ever forget.

Forgetting them whom hadn't chosen to die, who was complete innocents, who had never asked for the War, was not an option, would never be an option.

He took delicate care to brush away every speck of snow he could reach, then he took out the second thing he'd brought; flower wreaths.

Tibet:

While his beloved Dalai Lama had fled to safety, Karjam Wang, the Personification of the Nation of Tibet, had stayed behind. Mostly because Tibet was his country and he wasn't going to leave it just because China and his boss continued to occupy it, but also because he wanted to fight the fight peacefully from the inside.

Every year, ever since the failure of 1959, he had hung posters of wherever he knew China's boss would walk past. It didn't matter how many times he'd been told to stop or how much security had increased, he continued to do so. He also continued to sit quietly in a lotus position outside China's office with his "Freedom for Tibet"-poster.

He would protest the best he knew how until his people and country were free.

USA:

Alfred had had many impressive people as his people. People who had done impressive things that defied their status and even society's expectations of them.

People like Harriet Tubman.

Born into slavery, she could've easily succumbed to pain and despair and turned numb inside. Instead, she freed over 70 enslaved people, worked as a spy for the Union Army during the Civil War, and fought for women's suffragette until illness overtook her.

What a woman! What a person!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	71. Chapter 71

**Ellevte mars:**

Lithuania:

There were two things that Toris Laurinaitis, Lithuania, had done that he knew had impressed most, if not all his fellow Nations.

The first was when he'd completely surprised him during a battle they'd had.

And the second, and the one that had most surprised and impressed his fellow Nations, was when he was the first to declare independence from a dissolving Soviet Union, thereby re-establishing his Independence.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	72. Chapter 72

**Tolvte mars:**

Others:

It was few things that pissed off Alfred, the Personification of the Nation of United States of America, when it came to his own country, and even fewer things that he would admit to being pissed off at.

One of these very few things were Cyber Censorship. He was pissed off, no, he hated the thought that his country, the country that was supposed to be the country of the free, was on an international list that had the word "Enemies" on it; "Current Enemies of the Internet". A list that was showcasing those whom systematically repressed internet users and censored news and information online.

So, against his bosses' wishes, he'd joined Reporters Without Borders and Amnesty International in fighting for a free Internet.

For as he'd told Nixon when he'd explained why he would've said no if he'd asked him to steal, conceal and destroy the evidence of the Watergate scandal:

-You may be my boss, but at the end of the day, if my people don't want it, if there's just a glimmer of rebellion against you or the government, then I'm not following your orders, I'm following their hearts.

Though, truth be told, he hadn't exactly told any of his bosses since 2014 that he'd joined the organizations that he'd joined.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**You know all those things I mentioned I was doing in the last "The Hetalia Years"-chapter that would make me unable to write anymore, for the time being, "The Hetalia Years"-chapters?**

**Well, I just remembered one more thing: knitting.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	73. Chapter 73

**Trettende mars:**

Thailand:

Siwat Senapong, Thailand, got up to the podium, looked serenely at the faces looking up at him, then started speaking, passionately.

-As you know, our country has used elephants since ancient times. We've used them for battle, labor and transportation. Now climate changes and humans invading their habitats are threating this most extraordinary and exquisite animal. There used to be 100,000 of them; now they're reduced to 2,700 domesticated and 2,000 – 3,000 wild elephants. I beseech you to consider the importance of our national animal and to understand the methods we use for conserving and protecting them. Not to mention, why.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	74. Chapter 74

**Fjortende mars:**

Albania:

Reshat Gorani, got up early for two reasons. One; he'd to pack his suitcase so he was prepared to leave tonight to Greece where the World Conference would be tomorrow, and two; prepare for the visits later that day, perhaps in two hours or less. He left the door open (as he was technically an elder, he felt it only right that he did that tradition).

Because he didn't technically have any family, the preparations the night before had been smaller for him than they'd been for anyone else of his people. Though he wasn't sure how the singles of his country did it.

Anyway, he'd had the traditional sweets; revani, balkume and so on, while saving some for the "lucky visits" that would come, the evening before.

Speaking of the "lucky visits", there they came.

He handed out dried figs, nuts and turkey legs until he'd no more, then when lunchtime came, he ate outside in his little garden that had a remarkable good view (if you used binoculars) of Greece.

China:

Yao Wang, China, had never been stumped by a decision, and he would argue with anyone who dared suggesting otherwise, but this was a terrible, critical, momentous decision.

For White Day, should he… give the panda teddy bear or the kitty teddy bear to Ivan, Russia, to accompany the sweets he'd already made?

Japan:

Kiku Honda, Japan, straightened the lapels of his suit one more time, made sure that his White Day presents were safely tucked under his arm, then knocked thrice on the front door.

When it opened, Mei stood in front of him, looking as lovely as picture in her white dress. He handed her the gifts then bowed politely before being led in.

Once inside Mei bowed back and asked him to follow her to the living room. When there, he was led towards the couch and asked to wait.

When Mei came back with tea, they enjoyed a quiet afternoon, before Kiku did something that surprised himself, something he did because he suddenly felt bold (and he felt that it was the appropriate time to do so); he kissed Mei.

On the lips!

Korea:

Korea had never endured such torture (torture originated in Korea!), not even for love (which originated in Korea!).

But he'd promised Priyani, Sri Lanka, that she could get anything she wanted for White Day (White Day originated in Korea!), and she'd chosen that, for an entire day, he was to sit absolutely still and not say out loud that anything originated in Korea.

Even if it did.

Taiwan:

Mei Wang, Taiwan, checked her reflection in the mirror one more time before she opened the door.

There Kiku stood, as handsome as ever, in his white suit. He handed her the gifts before he bowed politely at her then she led him in.

Once Kiku was in, Mei remembered that she was supposed to bow too, she'd completely forgotten it. To cover up her mistake, she hurriedly asked him to follow her to the living room, then left him there do close the front door, put away the gifts in her bedroom and prepare tea. In that order.

Before she went back inside the living room, she took a deep breath to calm herself. When she entered, she sat on the couch next to him and they'd a pleasant chat. The next thing that happened Mei never saw coming; Kiku kissed her!

On the lips!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	75. Chapter 75

**Femtende mars:**

International:

Upholding law and order were important, but this practice shouldn't include violence. Especially not intended violence.

Police brutality was more often, than not aimed at non-white people. And by that is meant 51% of all police brutality. The worst thing about police brutality, aside from it being violence against people, was that it was almost impossible to stop it because they were protected by the law and could justify their actions, no matter how brutal.

For this reason, an many unnamed others, the initiative of the _Black_ _Flag_ group in Switzerland and the Montreal-based _Collective Opposed to Police Brutality_ got the International Day Against Police Brutality started. And every year, in Montreal, on this date, they would have a march to promote this cause, which had only twice avoided hassling by the police, effectively proving their point.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	76. Chapter 76

**Sekstende mars:**

Others:

Back in 1956, no one could have guessed how popular Saint Urho would become. Not only were there fan clubs for him in Canada, Finland and the US, there's also statues of him in Minnesota, a book written about him, a metal sculpture of him in Michigan and a St. Urho's Day play every year since 1987.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	77. Chapter 77

**Søttende mars:**

Ireland:

Seamus Kirkland, Ireland, considered himself Catholic. He went to church every Sunday and every holiday, especially the ones that involved church.

That said, the commercializing effect on the Day of his patron Saint, Saint Patrick (a name he'd considered taking for himself once upon a time as a human name), and coincidentally also his official birthday, didn't bother him the slightest.

Even if the traditions following that commercializing were a bit silly.

After attending morning service, where he was wearing his old shamrock brooch, Seamus hurried home to change into his green suit, and pinning the brooch on it, just in time to make it to the cèili. He stayed there until lunch had been over by an hour, then made his way to the banquet he'd promised his boss to go to.

The only good thing about that banquet was that he could spend his entire time there speaking Gaelic. His type of Gaelic; not the ones his brothers meddled with.

The minute he could leave the banquet, he broke out in a run. He only stopped, briefly, to pick a shamrock from the park he was running past, before he reached his destination, a pub. He placed the shamrock he'd just picked up in the buttonhole of his suit as he strolled in.

The celebrations in this establishment were more to his liking than the ones he'd endured during the banquet. He joined in on singing songs of his favorite band, the Dubliners.

And the song "Another Irish Drinking Song" from the comedic a cappella singing group Da Vinci's Notebook.

Then the celebrations were over, and a hush descended over the crowd. Everyone picked up their cup, dropped a shamrock in it, and then, using the beverage of their choice, they filled it up. Lifting their cups solemnly up in the air, they toasted Saint Patrick himself, then drained their beverages. Seamus had himself opted to swallow the shamrock with the drink, but he saw others who took it out and tossed it over their shoulders for good luck.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I hope I haven't offended anyone, and that you're all wearing green today.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	78. Chapter 78

**Attende mars:**

Others:

Public transports were a green way of getting from A to B. They could be used by everyone, old, young, blind, disabled and other people without the ability to drive a car, no matter the circumstances. Therefore, anyone driving them were to be honored.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	79. Chapter 79

**Nittende mars:**

Poland:

Like, Feliks (Poland) was totally cool, he never doubted that for one moment, but he'd to remember that one of the things that made his country totally cool, was its acceptance of its ethnic diversity, even if certain recent governmental things like totally had like almost completely wrecked that impression, and one of those ethnic groups were the Kashubians.

Feliks liked everything about them, including their name; it was so cute.

And today, he like totally got to wear the cutest outfits. Of course, he knew that that wasn't what was most important here right now, but still. The outfit was so cute!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	80. Chapter 80

**Tjuende mars:**

Global:

In the big picture of biodiversity and preservation of species, it was easy to forget the ordinary ones. The ones that had a least concern status and which you frankly saw every day. Like the house sparrow.

However, they're just as an equal important part to the biodiversity as every other species. Though house sparrows are common to urban environments there are still threats to their populations. One of them is ironically enough that they are so common; it makes people not taking their preservation seriously enough. Which in turn, makes their preservation a very down-prioritized priority when constructing buildings.

World Sparrow Day is also about appreciating the beauty in the common biodiversity.

United Nations:

United Nations had always thought that the International Day of Happiness was a stroke of genius. He wasn't so sure about the other matter, French Language Day.

It tended to clash with the Happiness Day. Especially, or solely, when France was near England.

France would insist on speaking French, and only French, all day, which was technically within his rights, but though he managed to somewhat restrict himself to speaking standardized French around the other Nations, he used more regional terms and phrases around England. Phrases and terms that not everyone, not even the French, knew the meaning of.

This would naturally aggravate England, whom only had a standard knowledge of French. And the more aggravated England got, the more unknown terms and phrases France would use.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	81. Chapter 81

**Tjueførste mars:**

Australia:

Kyle Jett Cook, Australia had an orange suit. It was one of his few suits, but it was also the one he'd worn most. It was a relatively old suit he'd had since 1999.

Each year, on this day, he would take a cursory glance over it then if everything looked fine and not about to fall apart, he put it on. He'd opted to wear this suit instead of a ribbon, because, in his own words, "there's no way I would be able to remember where I put something as small as a ribbon, while a suit is too big to ignore."

There were of course organized events planned for this day, but he never could care about those things, and since his method of being with the different ethnic groups of his country was more effective in making them feel included, his boss let him.

Egypt:

Everyone who knew Gupta Muhammed Hassan, Egypt, knew two things about him; one, he was a good salesman, and two, he was talkative. There was one day a year however, when he was unusually quiet and would ignore all possibilities of a good sale.

On that day, every year, he would go out to his garden and pick some flowers, then he would travel to one of the pyramids closed for the public where he reverently almost touched the walls. Proceeding to a chamber few knew what was being used for, he gingerly placed the flowers on a stone table, and reminisced about his early days with his mother.

-Happy Mother's Day, Mother, he said softly when he excited the pyramid again.

International:

As have probably been mentioned before, there were few things that the Nations agreed upon. That racial discrimination had to be eliminated was one of those things. Even if everyone couldn't be there for the event that they'd created just for them in South Africa, where they could, without the pressure from their bosses and governments, remind each other about all the good and incredible things each country had done, the absent Nations sent their support.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	82. Chapter 82

**Tjueandre mars:**

United Nations:

The planet had a fever. The consequences of that fever were a dwindling of its natural resources, including, but maybe most important, freshwater. The repercussions of freshwater being dwindled was affecting many species, but humans were the only ones who could do anything about it. Even if they weren't as good with it as they should be.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I can't stress enough that this chapter is in no way a reference to the COVID-19, which I'm praying will soon stop being a problem, it's all about Global Warming.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	83. Chapter 83

**Tjuetredje mars:**

Hungary:

Elizaveta Héderváry, Hungary, was woken up on the morning of the twenty-third of March by her cell ringing. She picked it up, and it was Feliks.

-_Like are you totally psyched for us having like a totally fabulous day together?_

_-_Hi, Feliks. I can't wait! I'll meet you at Barabás.

_-Are you sure we can't like shop at my house instead?_

-Feliks, Elizaveta remonstrated, we tossed the coin, like we've done every year since we've done this, and this year it's at my house.

-_Yeah, but like…_

-Besides, you tossed the coin, so you got nothing to complain about. I'll see you in a few. Bye!

Any sullenness Feliks may have had, was wiped away immediately at the sight of all the shops waiting for him to ravish them. They spent the entire day like this, only occasionally stopping to get something to eat and drink.

Although her feet were aching and her legs protesting, Elizaveta followed an ever-smiling Feliks from one shop to another.

Poland:

On the morning of the twenty-third of March, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Poland, jumped out of the bed and ordered his cell to call Elizaveta.

-Like are you totally psyched for us having like a totally fabulous day together?

_-Hi, Feliks. I can't wait! I'll meet you at Barabás._

-Are you sure we can't like shop at my house instead?

_-Feliks, Elizaveta remonstrated, _and Feliks winced at the tone of her voice, _we tossed the coin, like we've done every year since we've done this, and this year it's at my house._

-Yeah, but like…

_-Besides, you tossed the coin, so you got nothing to complain about. I'll see you in a few. Bye!_

Never tiring, because shopping was an art and fun hobby that totally invigorated you, Feliks went from one shop to another the whole day, only occasionally stopping to refuel and toss his bags away so that he would have room for more and like having totally fun while doing it.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	84. Chapter 84

**Tjuefjerde mars:**

Others:

There were times Maria Maris, Argentina, was a gracious lady, whom surprised and enchanted people with her manners.

This was not one of those times.

In 1976, when her people went missing during the Dirty War, she was stuck in her bed filled with the excruciating pain her people filled her. Not on purpose, oh no, she knew that they loved her, but every Nation felt the pain of their people, and sometimes that pain was just too magnified to be ignored.

Lying there, in bed, she wanted nothing more than to curse and get up and get rid of the pain. While cursing, of course.

Today, over 35 years later, she wanted to do the same thing. Except lie in bed.

Seeing as how the Day was to commemorate the victims of the Dirty War, it wasn't that surprising that memories were being dredged up again, and that the same pain, dulled by time as it was, struck her again.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	85. Chapter 85

**Tjuefemte mars:**

Belarus:

It wasn't that Natalya Arlovskaya, Belarus, didn't love her big brother, more and more platonic as the years went by, but sometimes one had to only immerse oneself with one's own country.

Such as on the days that celebrated one's own country.

Today, almost more than any other day represented the unwavering confidence her people had in themselves, and Natalya was dead set on, knives in hand, to not let anything disturb her as she joined her people in the celebrations.

Greece:

Herakles Karpusi, Greece, loved to win. Especially did he love to win against Turkey, win and win big.

So, it wasn't that weird that when he successfully won the War of Independence, establishing the first Hellenistic Republic, his cheers could be heard all over Europe, and possibly Asia too.

He let the politicians handle everything that needed to be handled and gathered all the supplies he could find to throw an impromptu party. Any thoughts about resting his battle-weary, tired and exhausted body was pushed to the back of his mind. He was going to enjoy himself until he dropped, then he would drop to a nap among the twenty-five cats that had followed him ever since he declared his independence. And that's exactly what he did.

International:

There few, if any, atrocities erected upon mankind as devastating, destructive and terrible as the atrocity and crime of slavery. More than 15 million people were victims of the transatlantic slave trade and it had lasted over 400 years before it was officially stopped.

Because, sadly, slavery was a "profession" that was still taking place, whether one believed it or not.

Slovakia:

Since 1969, Juraj Radičová, Slovakia, had used the Candle Demonstration as a way of protesting against whatever unfairness and injustice he felt that there were, both in his country and in the world.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	86. Chapter 86

**Tjuesjette mars:**

Canada:

Many neurological diseases are stigmatized. Epilepsy is not an exception.

Matthew Williams, Canada, was [well] aware of the historical and current stigmas connected to epilepsy. As he explained to his brother:

-In UK, epilepsy was considered grounds for annulment of marriage, and in China and India today it's a valid reason for not marrying someone. In addition, there are places in Africa where it's believed to be due to possession of evil spirits, or wizardry.

-It's a good thing that we've the Purple Day, then, Alfred replied. I just wished that there were more that we could do.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	87. Chapter 87

**Tjuesjuende mars:**

International:

-Aren't you going to cut in? Alfred F. Jones, USA, asked his boyfriend Arthur Kirkland, England, regarding two of his brothers arguing about the spelling of the word whiskey.

-Why bother? They're never going to agree on the correct spelling of the word. And frankly, I don't have enough whiskey in me to have the liquid courage to go in between those two.

-Besides, Rhys Kirkland, Wales, chimed in, with them otherwise occupied, we won't have to suffer through their speeches about the different whiskeys, which they unfortunately are quite the experts on, and especially the ones coming from their respective countries, which they always manage to spin to become propaganda speeches about themselves.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	88. Chapter 88

**Tjueåttende mars:**

Slovakia:

It wasn't that Juraj Radičová, Slovakia, hated Teacher's Day, or thought that education was a stupid thing, or even that one shouldn't celebrate the intelligent (and often brave) people devoting their time and efforts to educate and guide students on their path to knowledge.

But, Josefina, Czech, used this day every year as an excuse to lecture him. He thought she was cute, was impressed by everything she'd accomplished, and she was incredibly smart. However, her lectures were a pain in the ass, and, he was sure of though he had no definite proof of, not really in the spirit of the day.

He was fairly convinced that it was supposed to be a day to acknowledge and celebrate teachers and other educators. Though he didn't dare tell that Josefina, she could be pretty intense when in her zone.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	89. Chapter 89

**Tjueniende mars:**

Taiwan:

Though Mei Wang wasn't very enthusiastic about still not being her own country but under her big brother, she was pleased that he let her commemorate her 72 young people who had died during the Uprising in 1911.

Mei understood technically, only strictly technically, Youth Day, this Youth Day, was also a Chinese commemoration.

Besides, even if he didn't want her to commemorate anything of her choosing, it wasn't really anything he could do about it. She had her very own mind.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	90. Chapter 90

**Trettiende mars:**

USA:

Alfred F. Jones, USA, loved doctors. Not in an hypochondriacal way, but more in a "I'll keep asking them for advice on my health and I think they're amazing heroes that save the day more than once"-way.

So, every year on National Doctor's Day, he would bring lunch for the doctors in the neighborhood he was in and pay for high-end lunch to be brought to the doctors in the rest of the country.

He didn't bring any fast or junk food. He'd learned his lesson the hard way the first time he'd initiated this practice; doctors tended to frown on anything dripping with grease. He didn't understand it himself, hamburgers were cool, but he'd a rule to never argue with heroes (he just wished that the rest of the world would do the same, he was so tired of having all his plans shot down at World Meetings).

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	91. Chapter 91

**Trettiførste mars:**

Malta:

Coryse Cassar, Malta, looked out at the sea of people by the War Memorial in Floriana and remembered. She remembered the discussions and negotiations in 1971, seeing the backs of the last British Forces as they left Malta and finally, finally, after so long being someone's military base, finally, independence. She'd a long memory, but that, the clear (in retrospect it was a clear) path to independence and freedom, stood out plainly in her head and, she suspected, would always do so.

Even when she was the last living person to remember, she would remember, even when it was the millennia anniversary, she would remember, and so on until the end of time; she would remember.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Before you comment; I'm actually proud of this chapter.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	92. 1st of April

**April:**

**Første april:**

International:

All Nations were on high alert. Some carried guns, some had boarded up their houses, but all were looking around anxiously. All but one. The Nation they were on high alert from: France.

Because it was April 1st, and France was hunting high and low for his prey to play pranks on.

Unlike the many, many wars and battles France had fought before, this was one he always seemed to win, with little to no help from others.

So, to be safe from France and his pranking attacks, everyone was on high alert.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	93. 2nd of April

**Andre april:**

International:

As childhood is the best place to start any habit, the development and production of children's books is one of the important factors into getting children to start reading themselves. A good book, or just an interesting book can go a long way to get children hooked.

Add in the activities that International Board on Books for Young People orchestrates every year that includes announcement of book awards, events with children's books' authors and writing competitions and one has gone a significant step towards encouraging reading.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	94. 3rd of April

**Tredje april:**

USA:

From the start of the first successful Pony Express 160 yrs ago, to the first release of an iPad 10 yrs ago, Alfred F. Jones', USA, people had made him quite proud.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	95. 4th of April

**Fjerde april:**

England:

_1581_

-Am I wearing my attire correct?

England looked over at Francis Drake, Sir Francis Drake after today, and gave him a quiet thorough perusal.

-You will not shame neither yourself, your country, nor our Queen.

-Sire, you have done this before, what will occur?

-Have you not witnessed others being knighted?

-I has.

-Then you know exactly what will happen. Only this time it will happen to you.

-And you.

-And, as you say, me.

Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth of England and Ireland, wished to Knight England as well. Even though he had been knighted under her father, and several other Monarchies before him too.

-Is there an order to which we shall appear?

-Yes, I, as your Nation, shall go first, then you.

And with that there was nothing else to say or do but wait for the signal. The signal that told them that the Knighting Ceremony was starting.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I felt I didn't have the "1581-language" down. Could anyone give me tips, or lessons, on how to properly write it.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	96. 5th of April

**Femte april:**

Korea:

It didn't matter to Im Jong, (South) Korea, that Sikmogil had technically been abolished, twice, he was still determined to plant trees,

After all, planting trees originated from Korea!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	97. 6th of April

**Sjette april:**

United Kingdom:

There were three times a year Arthur, England, was guaranteed to get drunk; Fourth of July, New Years' Eve and National Beer Day (UK).

So, obviously, these days were the days that Alfred, USA, made sure not to drink anything. When it came to the two first days, because someone had to stay with England all night, the third day, to be the sober driver home.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	98. 7th of April

**Sjuende april:**

USA:

It wasn't often that Arthur was the one driving a drunk Alfred home. But sometimes, especially when that boy managed to find himself a fake ID that showcased his human age as 21, or when they could find those rare American bars that would allow him in because they understood the implication of him being a Nation.

National Beer Day (US) fell under the latter category.

Looking in the rearview mirror on the American sprawled in the backseat, Arthur had to suppress a chuckle. Alfred was different when drunk.

He was going on and on about all the things Arthur could chase away, so that he could get some sleep at night.

-Because Tony built this machine-thingy to keep the ghosts away, but every time I watch a documentary about famous ghost sightings, or a Thriller-movie, or play one of those video games that either Kiku or Russia sends me, they come right back.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	99. 8th of April

**Åttende april:**

International:

It was impressive, awe-inspiring and incredible that a people managed to maintain their culture and heritage, despite being so thoroughly persecuted by other nations and cultures as the Romani people had for centuries.

One should never forget that there were still issues and prejudices facing the Romani people even today, in the modern world and age.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	100. 9th of April

**Niende april:**

Finland:

There were many differences between Tiino, Finland, and the other Nordics, but the most prominent difference was the language.

There were times when that difference made Finland feel left out, and then, there were times, like today, when that difference was something he celebrated. A thing that made up the many things that made him unique, that came together to make up the country Finland and the Finnish people.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**My 100th chapter, wo-hoo!**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	101. 10th of April

**Tiende April:**

International:

Siblings Day was one of the days that Alfred, USA, had struck gold with. With the many pressures of being a Nation, from Bosses, the people, other Nations, other countries governments, and so on, it was pure genius and unbelievably satisfying to just relax and have dinner with one's siblings without any ulterior motives. Especially when one saw so little to each other. Both for professional and personal reasons; girlfriends, boyfriends, lovers took time and effort.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**In these troubling times, don't forget to contact a sibling, or a family member not living with you and check up on them. I bet it'll be appreciated.**


	102. 11th of April

**Ellevte April:**

England:

_1689_

Arthur Kirkland, the Personification of the Nation of England, sincerely hoped that there would be stability with the forthcoming coronation. To say that there had been strife and bothersome complications would be an understatement.

To his mind, although History would probably disagree, it had all started with the beheading of King Charles I. Then Cromwell had taken over, before he died, and his son tried to take the reins. But, seeing how not-so-popular he was, Charles II was asked to return and become King. That Charles never had any children with his lawful wife, although several with his various mistresses, so therefore the Crown had gone to his brother after his death. His brother, King James II, a Roman Catholic, which only served to make Arthur himself even more confused on whether he was Catholic or Protestant, turned out to be unpopular with his subjects, which had in turn brought upon the Glorious Revolution, and, in consequence, the Coronation about to happen in an hour from now.

Like with all coronations happening on English soil, Arthur was responsible.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	103. 12th of April

**Tolvte April:**

Russia:

The rest of the world might celebrate International Day of Human Space Flights, but Ivan Braginsky, Russia, preferred to celebrate Cosmonautics Day.

After all, cosmonaut was a very Russian word, which held so much more in it than the simple "astronaut" did. Astronauts only reached for the stars while cosmonauts reached for the whole cosmos. Known and unknown.

This day was also the day when he'd defeated America in the Space Race. It didn't matter what other achievements America and other countries later did, no one could take this from him; it was from his country that the first man (and woman) got sent out to space.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	104. 13th of April

**Trettende April:**

USA:

If Arthur Kirkland, England, had thought that Alfred F. Jones, USA, his boyfriend, was going to, like he did last year, drag him to Mt. Rushmore and the head of Thomas Jefferson and "entertain" him with tales of the man; then he was wrong.

Instead, he dragged him to the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art.

-Alfred, what are we doing here?

-I thought you would appreciate it, and besides, this place is 150 yrs old today; it deserves that I regale it with my presence.

-You've been reading the dictionary again to sound more impressive, haven't you?

-Yeah, does it work?

-Weirdly enough; it does.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	105. 14th of April

**Fjortende april:**

America:

Isolated as they were from the rest of the world, the countries of North and South America reveled in a (sometimes uneasy) union.

Pan American Day was one of the ways that they showed such a union.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	106. 15th of April

_Femtende april:_

Global:

Art takes many forms and is an expression of many emotions, moods and events. It's a great way to demonstrate one's point of view of the world, and to process things that have happened.

So as England might have painted to process the pain of April 15th, others might use it to promote their political views, make a statement against genital mutilations, express their feelings regarding the current worldwide-situation and so on.

It was therefore prudent to celebrate the fine arts and the birthday of Leonardo da Vinci, the greatest artist of all time, was the best date for that.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	107. 16th of April

**Sekstende april:**

Global:

Voice is one of the earliest communications known to man and as such is the form most widely used.

Whether it's through entertainment, politics, or, like right now in a conference room somewhere in San Marino, by hundreds of Nations. High, low, strong, meek, all the tones known to man and them some was used by all the Nations to express their opinions.

They weren't completely ignorant or uncaring of their voices; they exercised voice exercises to train their voice, so that they could fully get their point across a room full of others also trying to get their points across.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	108. 17th of April

**Søttende april:**

Global:

Hemophilia, despite it sometimes being known as "the royal disease", can hit all social classes and is inheritable from either parent to child.

Though females can carry the gene, they more rarely have the disease themselves than males.

Like a staggering number of other diseases, hemophilia isn't an obstacle to live a normal life.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	109. 18th of April

**Attende april:**

International:

_1946_

International Court of Justice, the successor to the Permanent Court of Justice, was holding its inaugural meeting.

It would be the judicial organ of UN, residing in Hague. Its job would be giving opinions on legal issues and settle legal disputes that states submit to it. In addition, it would also be a source of international law.

At least that was the hopes of the members.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	110. 19th of April

**Nittende april:**

International:

Alfred, USA, liked this day because it was the day he got his first Embassy out in the world, of which the numbers had grown to make him the country with the most diplomatic missions, and the day that he'd established a friendship with the Netherlands, which basically meant that he was acknowledged as a country and a Nation.

Lars, Netherlands, liked this day because it so clearly demonstrated, to him at least, his brilliant merchant- and business-minded mind in practice.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	111. 20th of April

**Tjuende april:**

United Nations:

Mandarin Chinese is the language spoken by most people in the world, but it's only a branch of the Chinese language.

Chinese is also one of the oldest languages in the world and of the six official languages of UN.

The promotion of its use is therefore, in addition to celebrate cultural diversity and multilingualism, a part of promoting equal use of those six languages of the organization.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	112. 21st of April

**Tjueførste april:**

Hutt River:

-Fifty years, and still not a nation! Hugh, the Micronation of Hutt River, lamented.

He knew there were micronations older than him that still hadn't gotten their Nation-status, or, like the man walking beside him, Giovanni, the Micronation of Seborga, had lost it.

-Yes, I know, said man said conciliatory, but perhaps this evening might get your mind off things.

-How so? They were walking together up a gravel path towards a building that the Micronations sometimes used as a meeting house.

Giovanni didn't say anything before he had his hand on the doorknob. Then he turned towards Hugh,

-Oh, you never know.

Then before Hugh could react, he grabbed his arm, opened the door, and shoved him in.

Hugh was greeted by a chorus of,

-Surprise!

Both from Giovanni standing behind him in the doorframe, and the rest of the Micronations stationed around tables of goodies and drinks. And over them, a banner that read,

From the Genius of Leonard Casley and the Guidance of his son Prince Graeme,

Hutt River

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	113. 22nd of April

**Tjueandre april:**

International:

As a wise person once said:

"We've only got one planet, so shut it!"

That's why it was so important to preserve it. Well, at least one of the reasons. The other reasons were that one shared this planet with so many other species that one had to consider their needs, the air and environment in general would be better for everyone and it would be possible to enjoy everything this planet has to offer for several generations.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**If anyone knows who said the quote I used, please let me know!**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	114. 23rd of April

**Tjuetredje april:**

Canada:

Matthew, Canada, didn't like to brag, but he was very proud of his people's effort in promoting literary interests.

Low key, but high maintenance, they didn't need it to be as flashy as others, though no names are being mentioned, effort to promote literary interests.

He'd to remember to send a book to England for his birthday. Last year he sent _Hot Art_, this year, _Claws of the Panda_, perhaps?

England:

It was Arthur's, England, birthday, and unlike Alfred's, USA, he didn't celebrate it with a big bang and a gigantic party.

He respected the fact that the other Nations might have important things to do with their time that couldn't be wasted on a party, and only asked that those whom wanted to wish him congratulations, sent him a gift on this day.

Matthew sent him a book, as always, that came out last year in his country. Most people sent him a book, or books.

Except for his brothers, whom sent him cursed items, which was useable in his magic "escapades" once he had de-cursed them, Francis, who always sent censored items (really, did that frog think he needed any help in the bedroom?) and Alfred, who came up with something new every year. He never forgot that one year where he'd sent him full robes set from all four Houses of Hogwarts.

(This year he'd sent robes set from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang **and** Ilvermorny)

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't know if you can by robes set Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or Ilvermorny, but I suspect that little detail would be unimportant to Alfred and that he would just do whatever he wanted to.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	115. 24th of April

**Tjuefjerde april:**

Global:

It was the day for Fashion Revolution, and it was the day for lab animals. Due to the nature of these two causes, they were beautifully connected.

With the fashion industry becoming more and more conscious about who are supplying them with various products, clothes being the main product concerned, and under what circumstances they're working under.

With that in mind, one must remember that unfortunately, many products sold by the fashion industry, i.e. perfumes, are being tested on unfortunate lab animals. So, the Fashion Revolution will affect those too.

But one shouldn't draw the conclusion that that was all lab animals were and are exposed to.

They've also been exposed to unnatural circumstances and inhumane conditions.

Whether that's something they're still being exposed to, is an ongoing debate between NAVS and UCLA Pro-Test since 2009. Regardless of who's right in that debate, one thing's for sure:

Both these days, Fashion Revolution and World Day for Laboratory Animals, wishes to increase awareness about the conditions and circumstances that other living creatures may suffer under.

International:

Two micronations stared at each other from across the room,

-Are you ready for this, Erland Oxienstierna, Ladonia, asked.

-I was born ready for this, Karl Edelstein, Kugelmugel, retorted. After all, he added, it's Art.

Peter Kirkland, Sealand, stepped forward.

-Get set, ready, go!

And Erland and Karl got to work sculpting.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	116. 25th of April

**Tjuefemte april:**

Egypt:

Some cynics said that the only reason Gupta Muhammed Hassan, Egypt, was happy to have Sinai back that day in 1982, was because of tourism.

Although Gupta wasn't going to dispute that Sinai hosted many touristic cities or that the location was well liked by many foreign tourists, and his people, Sinai represented more than that to him.

It represented completion of his country, it represents acknowledgment of Sinai's status as belonging to Egypt and it represents the sacrifices and efforts done by his troops.

Global:

Malaria cases gets fewer and fewer for each year, but the fight was still on. With almost all the world's governments behind them, WHO has for 13 yrs strived to educate and inform people about malaria.

Within these efforts lay the hopes of policy changes and bringing awareness to malaria, so that malaria can be fully beaten.

International:

DNA, ever since its discovery and understanding of what it was, it has been used in many scientific advancements, including, but not limited to; gene testing, a further understanding of how we are what we are and a way of solving crimes.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	117. 26th of April

**Tjuesjette april:**

International:

A short, black-haired man with soulless dark eyes, was awkwardly hugging a taller, but not by much, sandy blond man with forest green eyes who wasn't acting less awkward. Then they sprang apart,

-Twenty seconds.

-That was two seconds longer than last year, Japan.

-Indeed, England-san. And now if you will do me the honor of excusing me, Japan bowed deeply and respectfully, I wish to continue my observation of this day in so hurried a fashion as possible.

-You know, England said, just because America insists on this Hug A Friend Day, doesn't mean that you've to indulge him.

-It's better for me if I participate with my rules, rather than be forced upon his rules regarding the hugging. Besides, England-san, it's only one day a year.

-Well, you're excused.

England watched Japan walk away and felt a twinge of sympathy. He observed as Japan went first to Greece, and before five seconds had passed Turkey had yanked him off Greece and was yelling at him while hugging Japan. The argument between Greece and Turkey quickly escalated to the degree where Japan was pushed away.

As Greece and Turkey went smoothly from arguing to making out, Japan went towards the next on his list, Italy, while he smoothed down his clothes which had gotten wrinkled by them.

His efforts were in vain, however, when Italy jumped up and down with Japan in his arms.

But the worst was yet to come, because here came America as an overeager puppy, completely forgetting his strength.

-Every single year, England muttered, the same.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	118. 27th of April

**Tjuesjuende april:**

South Africa:

Freedom had been a long time coming when the first post-apartheid election occurred in 1994, a result of a long struggle that had commanded much courage, ingenuity and a little stubbornness from his/her people.

So today was a day that was part of celebrating the progress of making South Africa, South Africa.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	119. 28th of April

**Tjueåttende april:**

International:

Since the dawn of age, humankind have been working. Over the course of centuries and millennia, the type of work changed, some even discontinued.

Closer to our time, concerns about safety and health issues in work and work-related environments, reared its head.

For every death, injury, and people just feeling unwell because of work, the concerns were justly increased.

So, it was only natural that sooner or later, someone was going to dedicate a day for those who every year get injured and killed on the job.

Which is what the Canadian Union of Public Employees (CUPE) did in 1984, and later the American Federation of Labor and Congress of Industrial Organizations (AFL-CIO) did in 1989.

But it wasn't until 1996 that April 28 was recognized internationally by the International Confederation of Free Trade Unions (ICFTU).

(ICFTU would later be dissolved as they merged with the World Confederation of Labor (WCL) to form the International Trade Union Confederation (ITUC))

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	120. 29th of April

**Tjueniende april:**

International:

India never let a single opportunity to dance pass him by. Sometimes, he even danced without a choreography, like today, and without presenting himself as the center of attention because he felt that the most important thing was to get everyone dancing, also like today.

That, getting everyone to dance, was incredibly easy when you just knew how to handle people.

First, he simply turned on some music. As predicted, Greece and Turkey immediately started to dance. Then. It was just a matter of implying that no other nation could out-dance them.

When the clock struck 18, the meeting room was packed with people dancing and showing off their moves.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	121. 30th of April

**Trettiende april:**

Mexico:

_ 2019_

Eulalia, Mexico, leaned backwards and drew in a deep breath, just soaking up the pure joy and pleasure her younger people, the children, across her country exuded.

She'd taken a breather during the games she'd helped arrange and organize. This, and her active participating today, had caused this over-two-hundred-and-ten-year-old Nation to need a break.

Luckily, she only needed thirty-five seconds of soaking to get invigorated enough to keep up with the kids again.

USA:

Every year, on the same day, today (30th April) to the same time (12:00 AM, New York Time), Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of the Nation of United States of America (USA; America), would send an individual video message to every Nation, Region, Micronation and so on, whom he'd lied to, or been omitting the truth to, or just not been completely honest to, the preceding year and come clean in the most honest way possible (unless it made him reveal State Secrets). Mostly, it was things the recipients had already guessed the truth about (America wasn't always that good at lying), but there were small tidbits that could surprise them.

The videos always started the same:

"Hi, it's me; the World's Superhero America! I wanted to tell you something that I've neglected to tell you …"

But after that, the contents varied from person to person, and from year to year. Canada and England were some of the few whom got pretty much the same message each year.

Canada got a list of qualities and occasions which had made America jealous of him, with an in-depth explanation of why.

England got a list of compliments from America (some of which were XXX-rated), an admission of every time he'd just teased him and a confession of how many movies and video games that had scared him shitless (as if England didn't already know).

The ending, which was the same for each recipient, varied from year to year. This year:

"And finally, I just had to tell you that I purposefully told about every crazy thing my Boss has made me do to guilt-trip you into celebrating Global Family Day, which you probably already have guessed. What I don't think you know however is; I'd made a bet with Molossia about how many Nations I could get to do that.

Until next year,

The Hero signs out"

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**When I first planned this story, the Covid-19 hadn't even started, so naturally, Mexico's section was supposed to have happened this year. But I decided to instead make it last year.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	122. Chapter 122

**Mai:**

**Første mai:**

USA:

America didn't like to admit it, but his country was greatly divided on (practically) every important political and other issues.

Which meant that what was legal in one state, was illegal in another.

And any law where in danger of being disputed, all the time.

It also meant that fights for laws where not necessarily of a national but more of a regional character.

But despite these (some might say, minor) problems, America felt that his country was a strong, civilized country that had gotten a long way from not only the Revolution but also the Civil War.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	123. Chapter 123

**Andre mai:**

Hungary:

_1989_

Elizaveta, Hungary, had always hated that fence. Not, as the world (almost) seemed to believe, because it kept her from Austria, but because it locked her in.

Now, as she saw it being dismantled, she found a second reason to hate it; it had been a block for Gilbert's, Prussia, people to escape, or defect as some people called it.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	124. Chapter 124

**Tredje mai:**

Global:

Elections, wars, companies, trials, the list goes on and on for what the world press covers that provides the public with information they need, deserve and demand to know.

In countries where the freedom of press and the freedom of expression aren't given rights, journalists and reporters have a harder time reporting all aspects of different circumstances and happenings.

But that is not to say that journalists and reporters in other countries can't get or are being stonewalled in their pursuit for the truth.

USA:

Nature was freaking amazing to Alfred. Despite having been "born" into it as a child, it never seized to surprise and impress him.

Of course, human ingenuity wasn't to be scoffed at either.

And combining those two, produces something of a miracle; like solar-fueled energy.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	125. Chapter 125

**Fjerde mai:**

International:

Alfred stirred slightly as the sound of music reached his ear. It was familiar but he was too groggy to identify it.

Then he felt something touch the side of his neck. He looked up, and promptly fell out of his king-sized bed.

There, in a brown cloak with a white shirt underneath, holding a blue lightsaber, which had been what had touched him, stood his boyfriend Arthur.

-Get up! I never strike a man who hasn't his saber. It would be a most unworthy victory. But Arthur smiled as he said this, letting Alfred know that they were playing.

-Do you think, Alfred started to reply, getting in the game, that you have a chance against me?

-Possibly, but grab you saber now, Arthur responded back and pointed at the nightstand on Alfred's side of the bed, where an unlit lightsaber that hadn't been there last night stood. Momentarily distracted by that, and the decoration of his bedroom which made it look like the Jedi Council Room, he took his saber. May I put on some clothes as well? He asked, purposefully putting on a fake English accent.

Arthur rolled his eyes but pointed towards the end of the bed where their feet never managed to touch. There lay a pile of clothes neatly folded.

Putting on them, and the glasses he didn't really need, but made him look cool, he followed Arthur to his living room.

Or, it used to be his ordinary, everyday living room, but Arthur had been a busy boy. Now it looked like the inside of the Death Star.

-Are you ready, young padawan?

Oh, the battle was so on.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'll leave up to your imagination who won.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	126. Chapter 126

**Femte mai:**

International:

It was hard to be a Nation sometimes. There was paperwork after paperwork, bosses that were a pain in the ass (to put it mildly) and Meetings with a capital M.

The World Meetings were bad, but at least they'd one conciliatory thing about them; the Nations had their boyfriends and girlfriends with them.

However, on Council of Europe meetings, there were always one or more Nations who had to manage without their other halves.

England and France waited for the elevator together.

-That America? France asked as England's phone pinged.

-Yes, he doesn't quite understand why he can't participate when Turkey does. His geographical knowledge is limited one might say. Is that Canada? England questioned as France's phone pinged.

-Yes, France replied as they stepped into the elevator, he misses me, and promises to have a meal ready when the meeting's done.

They rode in silence to the sound of phones pinging. When they stepped out, they saw Russia with his phone to his ear.

-Yes, my little Chinese Sunflower, I've got the lunch you made me. I miss you too. I'll call you after our meeting's done. Then he hung up and stared at his phone with a forlorn expression on his face.

As mentioned before, being a Nation could be hard sometimes.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	127. Chapter 127

**Sjette mai:**

France:

_1889_

-Powder? No powder? Francis, France, was undecided. He was very rarely unsure what to wear, or how to look, for anything, but now, for the World Fair that was to be held in sweet Paris, he was at loss.

He'd woken up at half past five, and spent hours on socks, shoes, waistcoats, trousers, jackets, gloves, hair, and now, finally, ten minutes before he'd to be on his way, he was debating what to do with his face.

He didn't need only to look his absolutely stunning best, but also better than all the other Nations who were visiting.

-Ah! It will be no powder. I don't have time for anything else.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	128. Chapter 128

**Sjuende mai:**

USA:

Alfred F. Jones, known to his people and Boss as America, to the world's official documents as United States of America, was capable of being frank about practically anything. Mostly due to his non-existing ability of reading the atmosphere, but also because he believed in the loud, (too) frank, American way.

However, there were some things he just couldn't bring himself to talk about. Mostly due to the influence the puritans still had on him.

So, when his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland (England), inadvertently opened the door to his (Arthur's) bathroom when Alfred was staying at his house for a week, he caught him doing something that turned him on; Alfred was masturbating.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Maybe Alfred should've locked the door ... or maybe not.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	129. Chapter 129

**Åttende mai:**

Global:

Jean-Henri Dunant, the first recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize, was born on 8th of May, and thus that date was chosen to celebrate the principles of the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement of which his foundation, the International Committee of the Red Cross (ICRC) is the oldest.

The principles of the International Red Cross and Red Crescent Movement is to diminish the sufferings of humans, protect their health and life, and to guarantee that respect is given to each and all human beings.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	130. Chapter 130

**Niende mai:**

International:

_1386_

Arthur Kirkland secured the hat on his head. His hair had been impossible to tame as always, and the change of clothes hadn't helped matters, but at least the hat would cover any improperness up top. The rest of his attire was immaculate as always.

He walked outside to where his own personal carriage was waiting, nodding to those of the men the King had lent him to watch his house while he was away as he ascended. In eight months', they would help him pack for his trip to Portugal with Philippa of Lancaster for her wedding to King John of Portugal.

But right now, he was to oversee the signing of the Treaty of Windsor.

Juan breathed a quiet sigh of relief when he saw Arthur's carriage approaching. He hadn't realized how much he needed to not be the only Nation before he saw it. Now he could focus on today's events.

After today, he would leave for his home again to prepare for the King John's wedding next year.

One never took lightly with Royal weddings.

The Treaty, however, was first.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	131. Chapter 131

**Tiende mai:**

England:

_1824_

It was embarrassing to think that they had been behind with an open gallery, but the fact remained that even France had one.

As Britain, they hadn't gotten a purpose-built public gallery before ten years ago, in 1814.

But there still hadn't been any here in England.

Until now.

The process had, if one were to be strictly, specifically correct, been going on since last year.

Arthur Kirkland in his capacity of Nation, was one of the men tasked with finding a suitable building.

And here he was, standing before 100 Pall Mall as the National Gallery was opened to the Public.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	132. Chapter 132

**Ellevte mai:**

USA:

_1858_

Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of the Nation of USA, walked out of the stuffy meeting room.

The formalities were over. Henry Hasting Sibley, a guy England would probably refer to as a "decent chap", who had shown his competence as a member of the U.S. House of Representatives in October 1848 – March 1849, would become the 1st Governor of Minnesota. And serving under him as lieutenant governor, William Holcombe.

With those, and the rest of the Minnesota Legislature in place, Alfred could soak up the feel of his 32nd State. The people. The land.

He felt confident that more would follow.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	133. Chapter 133

**Tolvte mai:**

Poland:

Feliks Łukasiewicz, Poland, was proud of many things concerning his country. His adorable ponies were one, the shopping possibilities in his country, his country itself, his people, and, like, his universities.

His oldest university, for example, is with its 656 years the eighteenth oldest surviving in the world and second oldest in Central Europe.

Its glorious walls having hosted the impressive minds of Nicholas Copernicus (the astronomer), Francysk Skaryna (first to print a book in an Eastern Slavic language and a Belarussian language pioneer), Andrzej Frycz Modrzewski (the father of Polish democracy), King John III Sobieski (one of his more totally fabulous kings), Manuela Gretkowska (the feminist) and Wisława Szymborska (the brilliant essayist, poet and translator).

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	134. Chapter 134

**Trettende mai:**

International:

_1950_

In seven races, with drivers from eight different nationalities, the fourth Formula One-season, the first World Championship of Drivers was established.

The Nations cheered and applauded their respective favorites, before it became abundantly clear that it was the Italian Giuseppe Farina, the 1937, 1938 and 1939 Italian Champion, who would become the first Formula One World Champion.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	135. Chapter 135

**Fjortende mai**

England:

Edward Jenner. As a child he was inoculated for smallpox, and later in life, at the age of 47, on May 14th, he created the first successful smallpox vaccine.

Before he reached that pinnacle, however, he'd become a family doctor and surgeon, published a study on the cuckoo (in fact; the interest he'd had in Zoology helped him in creating the smallpox vaccine) and earned his MD from the University of Andrews.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	136. Chapter 136

**Femtende mai:**

Spain:

The dress code for the World Meeting consisted of two simple choices: formal wear (like suits for men) or their national military uniform.

So, when Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Personification of the Nation of Spain, came into the meeting room wearing aviator goggles and 18th century farmer's outfit, England, Germany, Austria and Switzerland freaked out a bit.

Before the earliest ever fight in the history of World Meetings could break out, America had astounded everyone with calmly and accurately saying that Antonio was most likely just dressing up as Diego Marín Aguilera in order to celebrate his attempt at a manned flight; one of the first in the world.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I just know that America would know about anything flight-related.**

**And that the Nations could easily have a World Meeting, since it's the economy, or bombs all over their Capital and other cities, that decides their Health, not a pandemic.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	137. Chapter 137

**Sekstende mai:**

USA:

_1886_

With the establishment of the United States of America, a different type of money than its former British overlords had imposed on them had to be introduced in order to cement America's independence and stabilize their economy.

The penny, or the one-cent-coin, was introduced in 1787, the dime in 1792, the half dollar and the dollar coin in 1794, the quarter, consistently that is, in 1831 and now with the nickel established by the United States Congress America was solid.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	138. Chapter 138

**Syttende mai:**

Canada:

-Mathieu. Francis bit his lover's shoulder gently. Someone's knocking on the door.

-Mm. Matthew stretched languidly. They can wait, he said as his hands started to roam Francis' body, they can wait until we're done with round two.

-What if, Francis kissed the hollow of his throat, it's someone from your government? Like your Boss?

\- "The state has no business in the bedrooms of the Nation." (1)

-I'm confident that it was nation with a minor N. As in not you, but your people.

-**I am** my people. Matthew stated thrusting his pelvis suddenly at Francis' waist, dangerously close to his own.

-You know what I mean, Francis murmured, but found that he'd lost whatever little conviction remained in him to persuade Matthew to leave the bed.

Global:

The major risk factor for atrial fibrillation (an abnormal heart rhythm), chronic kidney disease (gradual loss of kidney function), coronary artery disease (reduction of blood flow to the heart), dementia (often gradual decrease in the ability to think and remember), heart failure (heart unable to pump sufficiently for the body's needs), peripheral vascular disease (abnormal narrowing of arteries), stroke (poor blood flow to the brain results in cell death) and vision loss (loss of vision) is high blood pressure; also known as hypertension.

Knowing your blood pressure is a good way to prevent hypertension and thereby decreasing the chance of getting any of the conditions above.

Hence why World Hypertension League (WHL) is constantly continuing to raise awareness about hypertension.

International:

Since it's inauguration in 2005, May 17th as the International Day Against Homophobia, with Transphobia being included in 2009 and Biphobia included in 2015, and as a campaign to raise awareness of the violence being executed towards the LGBT-community has had favorable effects.

These decisions include but is not limited to; France removing from their list of mental illnesses transgender issues, legalizing same-sex marriage (again in France), Latin America (through Venezuela) got its first trans legislator and Taiwan legalizing same-sex marriage.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**(1) - the former Prime Minister of Canada, Trudeau is famous for having used that line.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	139. Chapter 139

**Attende mai:**

Global:

From the 1980s to 2017, 35 million people worldwide lost their lives due to AIDS.

Thanks to modern science's process, less and less people die because of it, but there's still the need for more research and help to produce and fund an AIDS vaccine that will be both safe and effective.

International:

As libraries provides free information to the public about various subjects, so those museums provide information about the human heritage and human history. In addition to conserving, researching and acquiring it.

It is thus a vital enhancement for human knowledge and is not to be taken for granted nor lightly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	140. Chapter 140

**Nittende mai:**

Croatia:

_1991_

The result of today's referendum could only lead to two things, Antun Cesarec, the Personification of the (one day would be) Nation Croatia, thought; freedom and independence.

With his people behind him, there was no way he was backing down now.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	141. Chapter 141

**Tjuende mai:**

England:

The plays of the Bard contained wit, compelling lines and a storyline few can and has rivalled (if anyone has managed it). Whether historical, tragical or comical.

But it was his sonnets that really struck a chord in people's hearts and souls.

When Thomas Thorpe published the 154 sonnets in 1609, he did a favor to the people of the world, only rivalled by William Shakespeare sitting down with his quill to write them.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry for the delay, but I'd Exam yesterday, 20th of March, and this completely slipped my mind.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	142. Chapter 142

**Tjueførste mai:**

Others:

169 years. That's how long slavery had been abolished in Colombia

19 years. That's how long Afro-Colombian Day had been celebrated.

Through art, food, music and local folklore, the artistic, social and intellectual contributions of the Afro-Colombians have had on Colombia throughout history.

Thus, displaying their importance to Colombia.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	143. Chapter 143

**Tjueandre mai:**

Global:

Prejudices against subcultures, especially subcultures that one isn't a part of, is unfortunately one of the big issues in everyday life.

The Goth subculture is one of these.

Art exhibitions, fashion shows and music performance are celebrating aspects of the culture every year, with some even supporting charities that work to curb hatred and prejudices against subcultures, all subcultures.

Thus, Goth subculture helps all other subcultures.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	144. Chapter 144

**Tjuetredje mai:**

Global:

Turtles. Tortoises.

People dressing up as them. People wearing green dresses. Saving turtles caught on highways.

All for the sake of celebrating, acknowledging, increasing the respect to and bringing attention to the two mentioned above. Not to mention ensuring an increased activity in helping them both survive and thrive.

On a side note: Spain was naturally enough the Nation that was most active in all these pursuits.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	145. Chapter 145

**Tjuefjerde mai:**

Others:

_Eritrea:_

After almost thirty years of conflict, Eritrea had managed to gain its independence from Ethiopia, who had occupied them ever since 1947 (and before that the Italians since 1890).

Metkel Araya, Personification of Eritrea, and his people celebrated every year on the week leading up to this date, May 24th, inviting their fellow Nations to join them, though Etiyé Haile, Personification of Ethiopia, always declined claiming she'd a headache. Which was a shame because the party was one of the most epic ones, not only in the country but also around the world, with barbecues, concerts, picnics and outdoor festivities.

After almost 30 years of blessed independence they didn't take it lightly.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	146. Chapter 146

**Tjuefemte mai:**

Africa:

The strength of the Continent, more specifically the Personification of a Continent, was determined by the strength of the unity of its countries, or Nations.

Thus, Africa was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Continents.

With almost all of Africa (the continent not the Personification) united and only one country ever been suspended from the Union, the Continent couldn't have been prouder or walked more strongly.

Global:

Books, movies, tv-series, cartoons, comics, manga, anime, video games; to mention a few things that makes people so pleasantly obsessed that they are denoted, either by themselves or others, geeks.

Despite the word's etymology meaning "fool" or "freak", being a geek is something to be proud of and often comes from an evolution of being a fan.

Especially now that it is the "Age of the Geek", thanks to the technologically obsessed geeks who are responsible for many new inventions that improve people's lives; not to mention this planet's Health.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**"Age of the Geek" is taken from the TV-series Leverage, where the character Alec Hardison often use it.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	147. Chapter 147

**Tjuesjette mai:**

Australia:

National Day of Healing. National Sorry Day.

It all went for the same thing; to raise awareness and educate, about the forcible removal policy that the Stolen Generation were forced to go through, the general public, politicians and policy makers.

For long, politicians ignored, or "did not subscribe to the black armband view of history". Then in 2008 the first, and hopefully not the last, of politicians and Prime Ministers, then Prime Minister Kevin Rudd, publicly apologized to the Stolen Generation.

USA:

Something hit Arthur Kirkland, England, in the cheek. Touching it, he found nothing. A glance down showed him that the object had been the paper airplane that now rested innocently on the floor. Turning around to the task he'd momentarily left; he was hit in the forehead.

This time he glanced up.

Sitting as innocent as can be across from him was Alfred F. Jones, USA.

Thinking this was a juvenile prank of some kind on Alfred's behalf, Arthur decided to just ignore him. He'd after all centuries of experience in ignoring juvenile pranks (just ask France).

However, no amount of experience could help him ignore the 198th paper airplane that came flying.

-Alfred! I know today is National Paper Airplane for your people, but do you think you can appreciate that we've work? Which needs to be done by the end of the day?!

-Aw, come on Iggy! We don't know how long we're going to be here. For all we know we could be here all day, and I won't be able to fire off a single paper airplane.

-Isn't this day supposed to be for your people, and not necessarily for your entertainment? Arthur asked icily. He was as frustrated as Alfred was about the work they'd to do but complaining about it didn't get it done.

-Yeah… Alfred demurely replied casting his eyes down but with a pout on his lips.

-Well, I hope you didn't use the contracts we've to go through for your airplanes.

Alfred didn't reply.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	148. Chapter 148

**Tjuesjuende mai:**

Russia:

_1703_

Ivan Braginsky, the Personification of the Nation of Russia, had had many bosses over the years.

Many of whom with ambitious plans, but he felt that his current Boss, whom had been his Boss for 21 years now, had come up with the most ambitious plan of them all.

The foundation of a new city, Saint Petersburg.

The foundation of any city was hard enough, but the place that his Boss had decided on weren't exactly prime conditions, and that was even if you didn't count the weather. Included in this city, which Ivan could already now tell was going to take the efforts of many human hands, his Boss had decided to have erected a fortress in the citadel that would be called Peter and Paul Fortress.

Even though Ivan knew that in all likelihood many of his people would suffer and even die while constructing all this, he wasn't going to say a word.

His Boss's orders was Law.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	149. Chapter 149

**Tjueåttende mai:**

Global:

Women's body and everything to do with it has for centuries been a taboo subject. It's been considered unclean and everyone concerned with it unclean as well.

To get women in private to talk about menstrual hygiene, or talk to women in private about it, has been difficult and a long process in the making; not to mention discussing the process of it in public.

But the facts remain that it is one of the most important things a woman should concern herself as it has (often) direct impact on one's health in general.

There are of course places where income, social norms and/or availability makes it harder, maybe even impossible, for a woman to get even adequate materials for menstrual hygiene. And matters certainly aren't helped by the fact that it's only recently that women haven't been down prioritized.

Others:

_Nepal:_

The ten-year long Nepalese Civil War had been a result of the civil strife that had occurred during the 1990s. Which in turn was due to the policy of the government that had been elected in 1991.

Nepal, having been a monarchy for 240 years since the formation of the modern Nepal when Prithvi Narayan Shah became its first monarch, became a republic as a result of the Civil War.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I've to say that I find the Global section of this chapter more important than the Others-Nepal section.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	150. Chapter 150

**Tjueniende mai:**

Hungary:

Elizaveta Héderváry, for the occasion styled as Elizaveta Edelstein, the Personification of the Nation of Hungary, cursed the affliction she was now stuck with.

Not only was she denied being her own independent country, she was also entering a political marriage with Roderich Edelstein, the Personification of the Nation of Austria, to become the Austro-Hungarian Empire.

Personally, she didn't like the idea, but her Boss said yes, and her people didn't complain, so there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

Her only consolations were that Roderich and she weren't sharing the same bed and that Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Personification of the Nation of Prussia was dropping by later that night for a cuddle.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm a PruHun-fanatic. It's my OTP.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	151. Chapter 151

**Trettiende mai:**

England:

_1536_

Arthur Kirkland observed his King from a safe distance as he prepared himself for his wedding.

His third so far.

With one wife divorced and another executed, Arthur pondered what fate was in store for Jane Seymour, the Queen-to-be if the King grew tired of her.

Still, Arthur wasn't going to say or do anything that would indicate an aversion to the wedding and/or the union. His duty lay with the King and Country after all.

Besides, Arthur had to be fair to Henry, his main priority wasn't just to get a Queen who would suit his opinions on what a wife should be like; he was also interested (and pining) for a male heir. Something which neither of his first two wives had given him.

-Ah, there You are England, Henry said when he caught a glimpse of him in the mirror. Come forth, come forth.

-Anxious about this wedding, Sire? Asked Arthur politely as he walked closer.

-Well, you know what they say; third time's a charm.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Did they use the Expression "Third time's a charm" in 1500s England? Or anywhere else for that matter?**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	152. Chapter 152

**Trettiførste mai:**

England:

_1859_

Clocks.

Part of the human life since before the invention of mechanical clocks c. 1300. After that, clocks evolved; first, with spring-driven clocks during the 15th century, then the pendulum clock around 1565, before finally, 19 yrs previously, the electric clock got patented.

Time.

An ever-present commodity since the dawn of Everything, it now controls our daily life after we've divided our days up in hours, minutes and seconds.

The clock tower erected at the Houses of Parliament, simply called the Clock Tower (with the bell itself being called Big Ben) would from this day forward keep the time.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**It wasn't until 2012, that the tower was renamed Elizabeth Tower.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	153. 1st of June

**Første juni:**

England:

_1533_

Distress didn't even begin to cover what England felt as he watched his new Queen getting crowned.

He supposed that she wasn't too bad a choice, though he still wished his King hadn't been quite so hasty. Still, he held an affection for her.

Which only made what the fairies had revealed to him about her fate that much worse:

**Anne Boleyn wouldn't survive the next three years.**

USA:

_1792_

America scrutinized the markings on the wall. He used an old magnifying glass England had left behind after the Revolution.

YES! There was no doubt. Only an inch, but it was clear to see:

His body was growing.

_ 1796_

America couldn't quite describe this tingling feeling that ran through his body or the buzzing that went through his mind.

Then, suddenly, he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw his Boss, George Washington, (1st) President of the U.S.

-Well, America, we got ourselves a 16th state.

America and nodded, but as he went home, he still couldn't understand what the tingling and buzzing meant.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	154. 2nd of June

**Andre juni:**

North Italy:

The referendum of 1946 wasn't memorable just because the Italian people were asked to decide what kind of government they were to have, but also because it was the first time that universal suffrage was applied.

The result of that referendum was that after 85 yrs of monarchy, with fascism coloring that form of government for 21 yrs, Italy had become a republic.

South Italy:

It wasn't that the Italy brothers weren't proud of their female population, or didn't want to cheer them on, or felt that they weren't capable of the task that lay ahead of them; voting in the referendum that would be in the future known as the 1946 referendum.

It was just that they were too Italian not to flirt with every female that walked out of the building they'd voted in.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	155. 3rd of June

**Tredje juni:**

Australia:

A lot had improved over the years regarding the rights of indigenous people. But these rights didn't come automatically, and there were still more to be done.

Mabo Day wasn't in this regard just a day to commemorate the hard work and struggle by Eddie Koiki Mabo, whose campaign led to an overturning of the legal fiction of _terra nullius_, but also to all those whom have fought and fights for indigenous rights.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	156. 4th og June

**Fjerde juni:**

France:

_1784_

A year after the Montgolfier brothers first demonstrated their montgolfière, a woman would for the first time ascend in one.

-Attention, mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas que ce joli visage ou cette robe exquise soit abîmé ou déchiré. Surtout que vous avez l'air si charmant, France said as he held so lovingly mme. Élisabeth Thible's hand and bestowed all his grace on her in the only way that he could (but clothed).

**Author's notes:**

**French:**

**montgolfière = hot air balloon**

**Attention, mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas que ce joli visage ou cette robe exquise soit abîmé ou déchiré. Surtout que vous avez l'air si charmant. = Be careful miss, I wouldn't want that lovely face or that exquisite dress getting damaged or torn. Especially as you look so charming in it.**

**I was a bit unsure whether ms. Thible was a miss, or a mrs. Does anyone know? For sure?**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	157. 5th of June

**Femte juni:**

Denmark:

Mathias was dreaming. It was the same predictable dream he'd had every year at this time of the year, ever since 1850, with few minor alterations in 1867, 1916 and 1954.

He was standing in a room, a kaleidoscope of memories revolving on around on the walls, so that if he wanted to follow one, he would've to turn around. The memories were connected to the same thing, even if they were from different time periods.

It was a dream that was neither sad nor joyful; it was just reminiscing.

The smell of coffee and a hearty breakfast woke him up to find Lukas standing over him, a tray in his hands.

-Wake up, sleepy head, he said affectionately, your Boss want you bright and sharp in an hour and half.

As Lukas sauntered out, leaving Mathias to eat his breakfast, he noticed both Lukas' fine ass and that he'd left a change of clothes for him too; all ironed.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	158. 6th of June

**Sjette juni:**

United Nations:

The 10th anniversary of UN Russian Language Day observation was commencing. One of the seven UN Language Days, it is part of the UN's promotion campaign of equal use of its six official languages used throughout the organization.

The date chosen was naturally the birthday of Aleksandr Pushkin; the great Russian poet who is Russian literature's father.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	159. 7th of June

**Sjuende juni:**

Ancient Rome:

Julius both loved and hated watching the modern world. He loved that there were, pretty much, peace on Earth, but he hated all the things that weren't there anymore.

His old house, for example. He missed it, seeing it.

He missed the little rituals his people had been doing too.

Like the rituals that happened during Ludi Piscatorii. The celebrations that day would be directed by whomever was the Praetor, all the fish caught on this day would be sacrificed at the Temple of Vulcan by fire; all in honor of Tiber, the river.

Norway:

_1905_

To be independent, fully independent.

That had been a long time coming. And they were still not quite there. But the step they'd taken was a step on a road there was no turning back from.

Once all the formalities had been completed, he would travel to Mathias' house and meet up with Emil again. And Mathias. Then, he would travel to Tiino's and spend some time there, and later, a year or so after he get his official ratification, he would spend some time with Berwald, just to show him that there were no hard feelings. Even without polite company.

But today, and for the foreseeable future, it was all about his people and him.

All about basking in the glory of turning himself independent, of making his own choices regarding the country he was the Nation of.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	160. 8th of June

**Åttende juni:**

United Nations:

70% of the world's surface is water. A lot of it is oceans.

The biggest desert in the world is on the bottom of the oceans.

This and many other little and big things are part of making the oceans a big deal in the planet's everyday life.

That is why taking care of our oceans is important for the planet's present and future.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	161. 9th of June

**Niende juni:**

International:

For 72 yrs, the ICA (International Council on Archives) had worked to promote international cooperation for archives and archivists. With over 1400 members spread over 199 countries, it's work is more important than ever as people of today have limited communication with each other.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	162. 10th of June

**Tiende juni:**

Portugal:

Some evil tongues may say that the date chosen for Portugal Day was a poor choice. True, it was the most recognizable date connected with the man who represents Portugal nationalism, Luís de Camões, but it also coincided with the Iberian union and being under Spain's thumb.

So, the evil tongues thought they were right in saying that the date was a poor choice.

But, the strength of the Portuguese people, their independent spirit, never giving up fight for freedom from the Spanish royalty and people; all that was what Camões represented.

So, how could any other date have been chosen?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	163. 11th of June

**Ellevte juni:**

Denmark:

_1748_

Mathias took a closer look at the flag he'd just sketched. It was to be used by merchant ships from now on, and he'd wanted to incorporate the item belonging to his _ skatt_.

If only Lukas would sleep until he could smuggle it back ...

-Denmark! Where in _helvete_ is my hairclip?!

Oh, well, at least the sketch was done.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Translation:**

**skatt = treasure/precious (a pet name, so to speak).**

**helvete = hell.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	164. 12th of June

**Tolvte juni:**

Global:

With today's technology and understanding of human rights, especially concerning children, we should have completely abolished child labor.

Unfortunately, it still exists and we've to live with the knowledge about the number of consequences children are facing because of child labor. Such as, no leisure or basic freedoms, no adequate education, bad health (to put it mildly); which were all part of violating the rights of the children.

Child labor was mostly due to money, the lack of, which forced everyone, no matter how young, in a family to work.

But the worst forms of child labor were the ones that were forced on children. The ones that include, but aren't limited to, involvement in armed conflicts, drug trafficking and prostitution.

Others:

The world could have their Valentine's Day, Ofélia Rizzo, the Personification of the Nation of Brazil, thought, she would rather have Dia dos Namorados. Especially this year when her boyfriend, Antun Cesarec, the Personification of the Nation of Croatia, had showed up her doorstep two hours ago, with her favorite chocolate and pleading to be allowed to spend the night with her.

She'd wholeheartedly agreed and then hurriedly picked some flowers from her garden for him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	165. 13th of June

**Trettende juni:**

USA:

_1893_

America tugged nervously and irritably on his tie (how he loathed wearing a suit!) as he stood outside the President's Office waiting for the approval to come in.

Though he, as a Nation, had unlimited access everywhere, he respected that his Bosses needed their privacy while governing the country. Besides, that left him out of the tedious administration process. As a matter of fact, he came up with as many excuses as possible to avoid it.

However, Grover's Message had seemed too pleading for him not to come.

* * *

Sometime later, Alfred snuck out with the White House Doctor, comtemplating the possible repercussions of what he'd just heard.

But he couldn't let anyone know and he'd to do what he could to maintain the secret.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	166. 14th of June

**Fjortende juni:**

Global:

More people than one generally would like to think about gets hurt in accidents everyday which demands that they get blood transfusions just to survive. The same goes for people going through surgery and having life-threatening diseases.

To ensure that these people get what they need, blood donors are required that fulfill certain conditions; like being clean from drugs and other substances that have a damaging effect on blood quality, among others.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	167. 15th of June

**Femtende juni:**

Hungary:

_ 1312_

Elizaveta staggered; the loss of her people always cut her to the core. She hated fighting against her own people, but when her Boss demanded it, she did it.

Her side was cut down quite sizably, but she stumbled a little further Ahead.

Her opponents expected a normal human.

They expected an inexperienced soldier, or at least a tired, exhausted one.

They expected that their swords were a match for her frying pan.

With her eyes closed, she jumped into another fight in this Battle. And proved them all wrong.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't know if it's technically "canon"-correct that Hungary thinks of herself as female, but I've done it anyway.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	168. 16th of June

**Sekstende juni:**

Africa:

Everyone should get equal chance of education and the opportunity to be taught in their own language.

44 yrs ago, that's what ten thousand black school children was marching for.

Today, we still need to face the fact that there's still challenges regarding the rights of children of Africa, especially concerning education.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I know that the last line could be used for all the continents, but in this segment I was focusing on Africa.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	169. 17th of June

**Syttende juni:**

Denmark:

Mathias remembered it so well, 17th of June, 1397:

In the morning he'd awoken to find a sheet of parchment, rolled up to be as thick as his arm, on the pillow next to him.

It began,

"Dear Denmark,

Today is the day your Queen, Margrethe, is to be crowned the Queen of the three of us, you (loud and annoying), me (Norway) and Sweden, and we all know how you behave on occasions like these. As a result, we've taken precautionary measures.

For one, we've removed all your axes and only left you with a seremonial sword.

However, we are painfully aware that that isn't enough incentive to make you behave and not wreck the whole place in ecstatic celebration. And we can't do like we did on the last coronation and chain you to the ground.

Therefore, we've come up with a different way to inspire you to behave (which means that your clothes remain without a tear).

As mentioned above, we've taken all your axes. Every time you do something that you shouldn't do, one of your axes will be broken in half (I'll be using my trolls, so don't think being stuck on us will save your axes).


	170. 18th of June

**Attende januar:**

USA:

_2009_

Alfred F. Jones, United States of America, never got tired of the new developments that his country did, especially regarding the air, not to mention the Space.

He'd worked on the Lunar Reconnaissance Orbit himself, drooling a little over its amazing abilities, like its detailed mapping program, and now he watched, first with his own eyes, then with a pair of binoculars and lastly through his big, heroically powerful telescope (discreetly painted in the colors of his flag).

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	171. 19th of June

**Nittende juni:**

USA:

The Emancipation Protocol of 1862, that became effective at the start of 1863, was only just the beginning of the America that Alfred wanted; an America where everyone was free, regardless of race, gender or politics.

Though he knew, even in 1865, that even with Texas finally jumping onboard the emancipation train that year, that his people still, sadly, had a long way to og.


	172. 20th of June

**Tjuende juni:**

England:

_1837_

Arthur Kirkland, the Personification of the Nation of England (and through England, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland), could remember each and every one of his Monarchs and Bosses. Their faces, names and why and how they'd ascended to their Throne of Power.

However, he always remembered the Females best.

He wasn't sure why, perhaps because as a Female they'd to be twice as good as their Male counterpart in order to earn respect, whereas a Male had respect in and of himself.

He pondered how Victoria, soon to become Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, would fare. For her people, Government and the World, she would have to contend with the memory of her predecessor (and a few generations before that), for_ him, _ however, she had to contend with the memory of **all** her predecessors.

Was she up to the task?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**We all know that Queen Victoria was more than up to the task.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	173. 21st of June

**Tjueførste juni:**

Others:

_2005_

Pluto now had three moons; Charon, discovered in 1978 and the newly discovered Nix and Hydra.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**According to the June 21-Wikipedia site, the moons were discovered in 2006, according to the Nix-Wikipedia site and the Hydra-Wikipedia site, the moons were discovered in 2005. I've gone with the latter, but if anyone knows the real date, please let me know.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	174. 22nd of June

**Tjueandre juni:**

Croatia:

A war was rarely won through one battle, and battle only. It didn't happen instantly; the bigger and more expansive the war the more efforts were needed to end it.

All over the world, during WWII, people put up resistance to the Axis Powers and their supporters.

One of the earliest and biggest resistance efforts against occupying forces were the anti-Fascist Sisak People's Liberation Partisan Detachment in Croatia. Back then, a part of Yugoslavia.

Up until they'd formed, Antun Cesarec, the Personification of Croatia, had just been a numb entity. But, when he sensed the energy and pride of his people, he'd been shaken out of his stupor.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	175. 23rd of June

**Tjuetredje juni:**

USA:

Alfred tapped on his computer and marveled at the fact that one of his own people, Christopher Latham Sholes, had been responsible for the creation of the QWERTY keyboard and the typewriter, and through the evolution of those inventions the computer had seen the light of the day.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	176. 24th of June

**Tjuefjerde juni:**

Canada:

_1880_

Matthew Williams sighed. He just simply loved the pure beauty of _O Canada_ that was performed only a few feet from him. It might be his favourite song so far.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_**O Canada**_ **is today the national anthem of Canada.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	177. 25th of June

**Tjuefemte juni:**

Croatia:

_1991_

Antun Cesarec, Croatia, stared out of his window.

Over a month ago, his people had voted for independence from Yugoslavia.

And now, the time had come, after some preparation, for his people to declare independence.

They would be alright; he was sure of that. After all, they were _his _people. What could the Yugoslavian government do?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	178. 26th of June

**Tjuesjette juni:**

International:

The opinions differed among the Nations on what was and wasn't dangerous for themselves and for their people, but they agreed that illegal drugs had to be stopped.

Too many people died, got hurt and scarred for life, or were the loved ones of people who did.

So, drug abuse and illicit trafficking of said drugs had to be stopped.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	179. 27th of June

**Tjuesjuende juni:**

Canada:

When people hear "multiculturalism in North America", they immediately think of USA, but Canada has it too.

The two largest groups of people in Canada are those of British and French origin. In addition, there are the First Nations and immigrants from Asian countries, such as China, Iraq and Syria, USA, France, UK and Nigeria, among others (Canada gets immigrants from c. 200 countries).

These citizens form a multicultural mosaic that shapes the modern Canada.

And he's proud of them.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	180. 28th of June

**Tjueåttende juni:**

England:

_1838_

The bigger and more elaborate the ceremony, the less Arthur Kirkland, the Personification of England, and his brothers had to do at coronations concerning "provinces" regarding those of the Nations who attended.

Arthur figured that by the time of the 21st Century, or even the 20th, he would only be required for five minutes in opposite to the 15 he was now.

The man on Queen Victoria's left made a subtle signal designed to wave him forward, and so Arthur stepped forward to include his own blessing.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	181. 29th of June

**Tjueniende juni:**

Seychelles:

_1976_

She was free! Independent!

Michelle Roberts, the Personification of the newly independent Nation of Seychelles, felt like proclaiming out loud, at the top of her lungs.

So she did.

USA:

_1975_

Alfred knew that it was completely unheroic, but he couldn't help himself biting his nails as he watched Steve Wozniak test his prototype of an Apple computer; Apple I computer.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	182. 30th of June

**Trettiende juni:**

China:

_1997_

Yao Wang, the Personification of the Nation of China, waited anxiously near the borders of Hong Kong for the clock to strike midnight, so he could have his little brother back.

England:

_1997_

He had done his best, Arthur reflected. He'd given the boy Western clothes, convinced him to cut off his ponytail and given him a home instead of a prison. But though Leon never really complained, Arthur'd gotten the distinct impression that the boy wasn't very fond of him.

Maybe it was the fireworks he kept firing under his feet ...

No matter, as soon as midnight came rolling in, he would be handing him over to Yao, and then it would be _his_ problem.

Hong Kong:

_1997_

Li Xiao Wang, formerly Leon Wang, the Personification of Hong Kong, like totally respected his older brother, Yao, and stuff, but it would be totally like when he lived with England, this like totally transfer-thing:

Someone who told him what to do, what to wear, where to go and so on.

Luckily, he'd gotten more experience in sneaking around.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Wow, we're basically halfway through.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	183. Chapter 183

**Juli:**

**Første juli:**

Bulgaria:

Dragomir Ivanovich, the Personification of the Nation of Bulgaria, suggested, as he'd done for the past decades, that he could hitchhike his way over to the Black Sea.

As they'd done for the past decades, his Boss and other leading politicians had vetoed his suggestion.

It was too dangerous they felt, for the Nation himself to subject himself to the perils of hitchhiking. They would've preferred if none of the citizens did it either.

All Dragomir's arguments about how he was a Nation, how he couldn't die, and how he'd survived worse, all fell for deaf ears, and he'd to surrender. Just like he'd done for the past decades.

So, he went through his usual routine for getting to the Black Sea, singing along as he was escorted in a bulletproof car (that fortunately was smaller than the one he'd sat in last year), then followed by a bodyguard whom stood a bit out among the participants, in the loosest term as this event wasn't an organized one.

Dragomir quickly found his fire and started singing on cue as one of the others sitting around started strumming his guitar.

He closed his eyes while he sang and felt the first rays of the sun touch his face.

Canada:

Because of his brother's birthday being only three days after his, Matthew Williams, Personification of Canada, never had many people coming over.

The few notable exceptions were Carlos Machado, Cuba, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia, and his boyfriend, Francis Bonnefoy, France.

More people sent gifts; Arthur, England, whom was unable to come each year because it was around this time he got sick because of Alfred's, USA, birthday approaching, Alfred himself, whom were occupied with arranging his birthday party (ever since the last time the Olympic Games had been held in Canada, Matthew had refused to "help", in essential being the one doing all the work, him) Elizaveta, Hungary, whom worked extra hours to get some time off for 4th of July (when she would bring her camera), Michelle, Seychelles, whom were one of the few whom always remembered him, Lilly, Liechtenstein, and Chernenko, Ukraine, both because they were nice people.

Matthew had found that he didn't mind having a small, intimate party. Leave the fireworks and big bangs to Alfred; Matthew preferred to focus on exquisite cuisine.

The day started with Francis, having stayed the night over, woke Matthew up with sweet caresses and a Canadian-style breakfast. Then it was all a matter of doing the final preparations around the house, and especially in the kitchen, getting showered and dressed.

Gilbert and Carlos arrived at the same time, having travelled together, bearing gifts and taking turns hugging Matthew.

To avoid Carlos confusing Matthew with Alfred, Matthew was wearing a maple leaf-shaped crown.

The rest of the day, they ate, listened to Canadian music, watched Matthew opening his gifts and played field lacrosse.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	184. Chapter 184

**Andre juli:**

USA:

_1776_

Alfred F. Jones swallowed. He knew that it would come to this, that if he'd any hope of proving to England, and the World, that he was mature, a full Nation on his own, he would have to declare Independence sooner or later. It didn't make it any better or easier.

The Continental Congress had adopted the resolution, but they wouldn't be formally or officially declaring it yet.

They had a long Battle ahead.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	185. Chapter 185

**Tredje juli:**

USA:

_1839_

Three students.

It was a shitty start, but it was a start.

Alfred F. Jones, America, felt that the three students whom were about to embark on a learning experience to learn how to teach others were Heroes.

Even if he'd never liked his indooors lessons very well (read: at all), he'd come to (grudgingly) accept that education wasn't such a bad thing. Technically.

_1890_

America could see little change in himself, and only feel the tiniest change within.

But he still welcomed the 43rd of his States, Idaho.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Tomorrow is Alfred's birthday. Please, do not expect anything brilliant or genius-like. I'm an amateur.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	186. Chapter 186

**Fjerde juli:**

USA:

244 yrs old and Alfred still looked forward to his birthday every year. 237 yrs since Great Britain (more commonly known as England, or Arthur) had _finally_ acknowledged him as a Nation, and he still felt proud. 155 yrs since the end of his Civil War (that had really torn him up inside) and he was still embracing every aspect of America. 61 yrs since he changed the number on his bomber jacket from "49" to "50" he still wore it every chance he got. Over two decades since his boyfriend (the abovementioned Arthur) stopped being "too busy to come to your birthday", and Alfred was still pleasantly surprised and thrilled that he showed up.

Even if he mostly gave prank-presents. Or was a total killjoy.

-No, Alfred. Absolutely not.

-Oh, come on, Iggy, Alfred whined (though he would later deny it; he was too heroic to whine). It's my birthday!

-No matter what the circumstances it's _never_ a good idea to light **fireworks** by the **pool** while you and others are in the bloody **pool**!

There was a lot of arguing back and forth before Alfred, reluctantly, agreed to only have fireworks shooting out from the old bunker deep in the forest close by, the beach that was just downhill and from the fireproof roof of his house.

With Arthur somehow being roped in to volunteering as firework-on-the-roof-lighter. And that on top of his headache.

Alfred, on the other hand, was like a kid in a candy store when the guests came along, handing him present after present.

He got the usual car from Ludwig and Feliciano, a censored gift from Francis (really; not even XXX-rated movies would show the kind of stuff he bought), a new weapon from Basch, wine from Antonio, and so on…

Long after midnight, just before the sun started to rise, Alfred conked out on the lawn under two apple trees. Exhausted after a fun night, nice presents and great American fireworks, Alfred would wake up the next morning having been mysteriously transported to his own bedroom, changed into his own pajamas and tucked tenderly in.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	187. Chapter 187

**Femte juli:**

Others:

_Isle of Man_

Samantha Kirkland, Personification of Isle of Man, was probably the Personification most pitied of the self-governing ones; on her birthday, Tynwald Day, she was forced to attend the meeting that her legislature was holding at St. John's.

But Samantha never saw it like that.

As a very conscientious and hard-working woman, she rarely saw the need for not doing everything she could for her people and her land.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	188. Chapter 188

**Sjette juli:**

France:

_1885_

Success!

Francis Bonnefoy, the Personification of the Nation of France, felt his heart burst with joy.

To think that his people, from the little ones to the old ones would no longer have to be afraid of rabies (dying from it and such).

And all thanks to Louis Pasteur.

He could kiss the man!

He should kiss the man.

He would kiss the man. Right now.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	189. Chapter 189

**Sjuende juli:**

Global:

Chocolate. Are there any sweets that is more loved, more adored?

The Mayans worshipped the cocoa plant, which contains the main ingredient in its making. Royals have indulged themselves with it, the masses have yearned for it.

And even in the age of diet, chocolate hasn't been quite banished from general consumption.

The confidence one has in chocolate, and the comfort taken from it, can perhaps be best described with these words:

"Chocolate doesn't ask silly questions; chocolate just is." – unknown

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**If anyone knows whom said the quote, please let me know.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	190. Chapter 190

**Åttende juli:**

USA:

_1775_

Alfred knew that his Independence was inevitable, that the tooth and nail-fighting his people would do to achieve it was inevitable; he just hoped that a war could be avoided. The Olive Branch he was extending towards Arthur and Great Britain would be his last attemtp to avoid it, and still achieve his Independence.

_ 1776_

The Declaration had been written, and signed, now the people, his people, had heard it.

With each ringing of the Church bells, Alfred could feel his people, could feel their strength, pride and something else, something undefinable and inexplicable, that linked him to them and them to him, growing.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	191. Chapter 191

**Niende juli:**

Australia:

_1900_

It was a bittersweet feeling, Kyle Jett Cook, the Personification of the (new) Nation of Australia, was experiencing.

Yes, he was granted Independence, and yes, he was finally his own country, but it felt like it was this wall within his own people that hindered him from taking the final step towards true and full Independence; he might as well still be under England.

England:

_1540_

_"Another one bites the dust"_ , thought Arthur, _"or is that expression perhaps a bit futuristic?"_

This was his King's 4th wife, and wife number 5 was just around the corner.

It was exhausting at times.

New Zealand:

_1986_

It was a great wave of sigh; that was the best way Luke could explain the feeling that circulated his people after the Homosexual Law Reform Act was passed by his Parliament.

He felt a big relief himself, personally.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The wall that Australia (Kyle) is referring to is the fact that the Aboriginal Australians haven't exactly been considered Equal with the Australians whose origins came from western countries.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	192. Chapter 192

**Tiende juli:**

USA:

_1850_

It wasn't that Alfred doubted that Fillmore would do a good job, he just wished he didn't have to ascend to the throne, so to speak, because the last President had died of a disease.

Still, at least Taylor had died of natural causes.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	193. Chapter 193

**Ellevte juli:**

China:

Yao Wang, China, remembered with relish the voyages that he'd taken with Zheng He.

The voyage! The adventure! The discoveries!

And to take those cute little animals they'd discovered on their journeys home.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	194. Chapter 194

**Tolvte juli:**

England:

_1543_

Arthur saw with concern at Henry.

He knew he was happy with having finally gotten a son six years earlier, but he still hadn't reconciled with his daughters or put his affairs in order as they were.

And time was running out.

The fairies had told him that this wedding would be Henrys last wedding and his bride the last wife. Not only that, but he wouldn't be able to enjoy the latter for very long.

He didn't wish for him to die with regrets.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	195. Chapter 195

**Trettende juli:**

Others:

_Montenegro_

Being recognized as an independent state had meant a lot for Svetlana Elena Martinovic, the Personification of the Nation of Montenegro, and she felt that it'd also done a lot for her process to become the sovereign country she was today.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	196. Chapter 196

**Fjortende juli:**

France:

There were few days a year when Francis Bonnefoy, the Personification of the Nation of France, didn't make his own meals.

His birthday was one of those few days.

In the past, it would've been one of his servants (all heavily screened and aware of his "condition") who would wake him up with a breakfast tray for him to enjoy.

Now, however, his boyfriend, Matthew Williams, the Personification of the Nation of Canada, having been given the key on their 10th anniversary, would be the one to softly deliver him breakfast.

Knowing this, anticipating this, Francis was squirming in his sleep, just waiting (almost desperately) for that moment. Despite this (and a little due to years and years of experience that Matthew possessed), he never really woke up before he was gently kissed on his forehead.

Like a princess from an old fairytale, Francis opened his eyes the moment Matthew's lips had left his forehead. His blue eyes stared into his lover's violet ones and a big, genuine smile, so unlike those he gave to others, spread over his handsome face.

-Good morning, beautiful, Matthew told him.

-Good morning, my love, Francis replied. When can I get my presents?

-Like I told you last year, and the years prior to that, not before your guests arrive. Don't forget that the party will be held in the basement of Versailles this year. I don't know how you managed to persuade your Boss and government to allow you that.

-I'm very persuasive when I want to be. Francis shot him a wink that went straight to Matthew's groin. Who's my guests this year? Francis continued to ask pleasantly, aware over the effects he'd on his boyfriend (though it still secretly amazed him that after all this time he could manage it), while he started on his breakfast, superb as always.

-It would be easier to tell you whom cancelled.

-England, again?

-Yes, I'm sorry, but he says that he's just gotten over his July 4th-headache and he wish to recover.

-Same excuse as always. Who else?

-Germany. He claims that unless it's business, he won't be able to talk or act civil around you. Vatican City (for the usual reasons), Cameroon (there's a football match), Ireland (he still doesn't trust you) and New Zealand.

-New Zealand?

-Yes, he's got to look after Hutt River and Wy. He didn't specify, but I got the impression that they had done something to get them grounded or something like that.

-But the other micronations are coming?

-Yes, everyone who exist.

When Francis was done with his breakfast and had gotten dressed, they walked downstairs while Matthew chattered about the preparations for the party tonight. Francis smiled while he listened; he was the only one Matthew was talkative around and he loved it.

The party didn't start until 18, and by that time the house was spotless, the food was prepared, and the francophone lovers had managed to make love at least three times.

By 19.15, the party was in full swing and it didn't end until 2.30 the next morning.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	197. Chapter 197

**Femtende juli:**

USA:

_1870_

Finally Alfred could feel whole again. He hadn't realized just how bad the Civil War had affected him before it was over and all the states were United again.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	198. Chapter 198

**Sekstende juli:**

USA:

_1790_

With Alexander Hamilton as his backup, James Madison as his backup and Thomas Jefferson in the all-important job as his backup (while President George Washington was amazingly his Boss), the Hero (himself, Alfred F. Jones, the National Personification of United States of America) had launched District of Columbia as the Capital of USA.

_ 1969_

With his heart in his hands (and throat), Alfred watched as Apollo 11 was launched.

He felt relieved when the launching went off without a hitch, but he knew that he wouldn't be easy agan before he got definite news that they had made it.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	199. Chapter 199

**Søttende juli:**

USA:

_1902_

Heat had long been a problem for Alfred, heat and stale air. It didn't matter how a building had been made or what fanning options there were, it was still a problem.

Which is why he was so thrilled at the thought of Carrier's invention.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Willis Carrier invented the first air conditioner.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	200. Chapter 200

**Attende juli:**

Romania:

_1976_

Irina Vlad, the Personification of the Nation of Romania, couldn't believe her own eyes nor ears. None of her prophetic Powers had prepared her for this moment.

One of her people scoring a perfect 10 in gymnastics in the Olympic Games!

It was one for the History Books.

**Author's notes:**

**It's the 200th chapter, and for those of you who are interested: the person whom scored the perfect 10, was Nadia Comăneci.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	201. Chapter 201

**Nittende juli:**

England:

_1821_

Arthur felt the collective sigh of relief emanating from his brothers.

It was sad to say, but they'd all just been waiting for George III to die, so his son, George IV, could officially take over.

The late King's mental illness had been worse than even the Court knew, and it'd been up to Arthur, Alistair, Rhys and Seamus to take care of him **and **to help George IV to rule.

Now, George IV would take the Throne and things could hopefully go back to normal.

France:

_1900_

Exquisite! Magnifique! And so much better than Angleterre's version.

That, for France, summed up the Paris Métro, whose first line opened today.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	202. Chapter 202

**Tjuende juli:**

USA:

_1903_

-Here you go, sir. Ypur very own automobile.

-Thanks, Henry, but please, don't ever again call me "sir".

-Fine, but drive carefully.

-I will.

But Alfred's promise was quickly forgotten as the excitement of a new toy got to him.

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	203. Chapter 203

**Tjueførste juli:**

Belgium:

Following the independence of 1830, Emma Vanderbilt, the Personification of the Nation of Belgium, knew that there were still some issues that needed to be settled.

As, for example, the matter of a ruler.

The Congress had, as she recalled the meeting (where she'd hardly been allowed to say a word because she was a woman but asked to attend because she was their Nation), argued for hours about whom would be the best candidate. They hadn't stopped arguing before she'd discreetly slid a paper with the name and credentials of Leopold of Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha towards the man sitting to her left.

Immediately they'd agreed upon him, and promptly sent Leopold a request; asking him to become their first King. Leopold swiftly accepted, and until he arrived in Belgium to swear his allegiance, Érasme-Louis Surlet de Chokier was the temporary regent.

And now, 189 yrs later, Belgium was still free and still a Kingdom.

Singapore:

The world was filled with many different types of people. Singapore knew that. H also knew that that phrase didn't only refer to people's different personalities, political views and opinions; but also, to their different religions/world views, cultures and external appearance (such as skin color).

Unfortunately, this world was full of countries where the norm was to not accept these differences, to not even tolerate their existence in their own backyard, or even in the world.

In a world like this, Singapore stood out as a shining example, if he may say so himself. 23 years and counting of successfully being a racially harmonious nation.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	204. Chapter 204

**Tjueandre juli:**

England:

_1706_

Arthur wasn't quite sure what he thought about the prospect of being in an union with his brother, but he also knew that his People had their reasons, and he sadly agreed with them, so he would just stiffen his spine and be a man about it, as his charge, Alfred, had said so cutely the last time he saw him.

Besides, until the Acts of Union was passed by Scotland as well, he had time to secure his house against the oncoming brotherly invasion.

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	205. Chapter 205

**Tjuetredje juli:**

USA:

_1962_

It was nighttime but Alfred couldn't sleep. He was always psyched when someone new got inducted into the National Baseball Hall of Fame, but tonight he was extra psyched as the player inducted, Jackie Robinson, had also broken the color line in both playing the MLB and his induction.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	206. Chapter 206

**Tjuefjerde juli:**

USA:

_1866_

Alfred F. Jones, the Personification of USA, could feel the healing begin.

Ever since the Civil War, he'd felt as if there were parts of him being ripped out of him, not completely but only Connected to him by a thread and painfully being tugged at.

But now, things were beginning to fall back into place.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	207. Chapter 207

**Tjuefemte juli:**

England:

_1603_

A King of Scotland being crowned King of England? Arthur never thought he would live to see the day. However, thankfully, his brother wouldn't need to pester him (more than usual) nor "visit" him at his place. Actually, Alistair didn't have to leave Scotland at all.

It would've been different if this had been a political union, but as it were a personal union, things and expectations were different.

_1837_

It was incredible, Arthur thought. His people were really something, and he bet the Electric telegraph that had just been demonstrated would be in use for many, many years to come.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	208. Chapter 208

**Tjuesjette juli:**

USA:

_1946_

-Did you call me all the way here, just so I could see this Aloha Airlines begin its operations here in Honolulu?

-Oh, come on, Iggy, Alfred complained, don't be like that, and no I didn't call you all the way here just because of that. I wanted you to see the name too! Isn't it great?

-The name?

-Yes, Aloha!

-What about it?

-It means both "Hello" and "Goodbye"! How great isn't that?

-Alfred, Arthur said, obviously trying to be patient, you do realize you could've just told me that over the phone?

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	209. Chapter 209

**Tjuesjuende juli:**

Finland:

Tiino was the first to wake up in a Nordic household (this one in Finland), and he snuck quietly down to the living room, where he drank an energizing drink that Lukas had made the night before and waited on three more to wake up.

The next one to wake up was Berwald and Tiino waved happily, but silently, when he saw him. He also felt a sense of relief that it was Berwald.

His sense of relief grew when the next one that appeared was Emil.

With bated breath they awaited the last one to come walking down; who would it be? They heard steps, of such indeterminate sound that it was impossible to know just whom it was before whomever it was stepped through the door of the living room.

An inaudible, but strongly felt, breath of relief emanated when they saw that it was Lukas, before the face of the four splits into identical, but mischievous, grins. Then they got down to work.

Mathias had been sleeping soundly and deeply when he was rudely awoken because he was thrown into Ala-Kitka, the lake near the hous

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	210. Chapter 210

**Tjueåttende juli:**

Others:

_Peru_

_2019_

Anita Rizzo, the Personification of the Nation of Peru, stood to the side of her President as he gave this year's accounting of the country's progress. Since she knew it by heart, she practiced a technique she'd learned over the centuries as she let Martin's words wash over her; how to sleep standing up with one's eyes wide open.

She wasn't being disrespectful, she just wanted to get some rest.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The reason I chose 2019 instead of 2020 as the year for this piece, is because of Covid-19. The virus has most likely changed the situation in Peru as well as other places, so i couldn't be sure that the way I'd pictured it would be the way it would be.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	211. Chapter 211

**Tjueniende juli:**

International:

Sometimes, one could get discouraged when working for the preservation of various animals. It could seem that one was getting nowhere, that no matter how hard one tried, the number of animals one was trying to preserve didn't seem to change, or worse; got lower.

So, it was nice when it did help, when the numbers did go up.

In India, for example, the number of tigers had increased over a four-year period and would likely continue doing so.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	212. Chapter 212

**Trettiende juli:**

International:

Friendship Day may not be celebrated at the same date by all countries, but the Nations found it suitable to their competitiveness to show appreciation of their friends on the same day.

Every year, the day started the same; what would start out as small gifts of appreciation showered on friends would grow to these big and dramatic displays of friendship.

They would all try to outdo one another in having the biggest gift and doing the most dramatic display.

Every. Single. Year.

The only difference was that after the disastrous fire eight years back, indoors fireworks were now strictly forbidden.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	213. Chapter 213

**Trettiførste juli:**

Persia:

_1938_

Persia had spent most of his after-existence life looking over his grandchildren, relaxing or poking fun of Ancient Rome.

But every now and then, something made him pay extra attention to stuff not directly linked to the above-mentioned.

It had started with a stirring within his mind that seemed connected to his heart. Curious, he looked down upon Persepolis. Or, what used to be Persepolis. He supposed it might have a different name now; he didn't keep tabs on name-chances and political changes and so on.

Anyway, he looked down, and smiled.

-I was wondering how long it would take before someone found those, he said to himself as he saw archeologists uncover the gold and silver plates left behind, some of them his.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	214. 1st of August

**August:**

**Første august:**

Switzerland:

Basch Zwingli, Switzerland, considered himself and was considered by others to be a serious man.

Perhaps that's why it wasn't until 1994 that 1st of August officially became a holiday, with it having been celebrated annually since 1899 and first celebrated in 1891; that Anniversary of the Federal Charter of 1291.

But it could also be because of the historical reasons. Such as it not even having been suggested before in 1889 and being accepted through the federal popular initiative in 1993.

Whatever the true, full reasons, Basch had threatened with guns and international repercussions if anyone but Lily, Liechtenstein, and Michelle, Seychelles, dared to as much as try to cross his borders to arrange a birthday party for him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Nine days until I start school, and get even less time for fanfiction.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	215. 2nd of August

**Andre august:**

USA:

_1776_

Seriously! Finally!

Alfred never thought it would take this long to gain Indpendence. He wasn't talking about the fighting, the fighting was easy, heroic and so not boring.

But all the paperwork! And the talking! And the discussing!

Finally, the Declaration of Indpendence was signed, and that was out of the way.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I can't imagine that Alfred very much liked the paperwork that came with fight for Independence.**

**And now there's eight days left until I begin school.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	216. 3rd of August

**Tredje august:**

Others:

_Niger; 1960_

Zara Issoufou, the Personification of the Nation of Niger, tried to ignore the pitiful noises. Tried, but was unsuccessful. Did Francis have to be such a crybaby, just because she was going to be independent from him and no longer go to him for advice? And Zara thought that Arthur had been the clingy one, at least according the stories his colonies told her.

_1975_

It wasn't just a matter about hippies and tree-huggers anymore; it was about ecology.

That's why Zara and her people across the county had decided to plant trees. It might just be a tiny drop in the ocean, but they were going to fight against deforestation

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**A week until I begin school.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	217. 4th of August

**Fjerde august:**

Japan:

_1854_

Honda Kiku, Japan, stood tall and proud as the flag that had already won the hearts of his People and himself was established to be the official flag to be flown from Japanese ships, the Hinomaru.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Six days left before I start school.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	218. 5th of August

**Femte august:**

Croatia:

So, Antun, Cesarec Croatia, had been wrong when he thought that declaring his independence from Yugoslavia was all that had been needed to get the independence.

But he hadn't been wrong when believed that they would win their War of Independence.

It only took about four years, with their most major and decisive offence being Operation Storm, for them to finally win and finally, finally gaining their independence.

So, in the end, everything worked out.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Five days left until I start school.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	219. 6th of August

**Sjette august:**

USA:

_1965_

After his boss, Lyndon, had signed the latest legislation, America slapped his stamp upon it.

Thus, making it heroically official that racial discrimination in voting was prohibited.

As it should be.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	220. 7th of August

**Sjuende august:**

Others:

_Ivory Coast_

_1960_

-I hope one day, you won't hate me anymore, France said solemnly with obvious restrain on his side to not do anything more than reach out his hand for Ivory Coast to shake.

Ivory Coast took it, and said,

-I don't hate you, France, he sighed. I just hated how your Government didn't give my people the rights they were due and should've automatically gotten.

-Well, I will say this, you were brilliant in getting your Independence step by step.

-And I will say this, you're more composed than I've would've expected a Colonial Power to be.

-Of course, I'm French, I can't behave like _others, _especially not that _Angleterre._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Translation:**

**Angleterre = England (obviously).**

**Three more days until I start school.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	221. 8th of August

**Åttende august:**

France:

_1908_

-It's rare for you to come to Europe, Alfred.

-Francis, I respect the diplomatic bonds between our people, but I'm going to shoot you if you move one more inch closer.

Francis pouted, the boy used to have charm and not mind his Big Brother's hugs.

USA:

_1908_

Alfred breathed in the scent of Europe, and secretly wished that it'd been England he smelled, not Continental Europe, more specifically France (and that was as spefic as he managed), but he'd wanted to check out the racecourse at Le Mans. Arthur had called out of the blue and told him that he'd heard, from his "fairy friends", that there was one particular performance he would want to catch.

Normally, he would've dismissed a call like that, but Arthur had always had mysteriously good intel.

And it was nice being here, the only downside being the French whom just now came walking towards him.

Alfred'd stopped caring for Francis' hugs, after the hundreth time he'd caugth him with his hands on his ass.

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Two more days until I start school.**

**August 8th, 1908 was the Wright Brothers' first public flight, at a racecourse at Le Mains.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	222. 9th of August

**Niende august:**

International:

The indigenous people of the world has had to endure many injustices over the course of several centuries, due to greed, ignorance or just plain hatred.

Luckily, the view on indigenous people has improved in the last decades, and with that, also their rights.

But, promoting and protecting their rights isn't the only thing that's needed to focus on.

To drill it into stubborn people's heads that indigenous people were as worthy and accomplished as any other human being, the recognition of their accomplishments and achievements with improvement of environmental protection among other important world issues.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**School starts tomorrow.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	223. 10th of August

**Tiende august:**

USA:

_1990_

Alfred never got tired of his satellites, his space crafts, his space shuttles, everything to do with Space at all.

Sometimes it felt like he was living at the Headquarters of NASA, instead of just popping in everytime something exciting happened.

He watched with bated breath from his own private corner as the Magellan finally reached Venus. Alfred knew this wasn't the end, but it was still something exciting.

He was conquering Space, just as his lover, Arthur, had once upon a time, several centuries ago, conquered the Sea.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**And school officially starts for me today. Wish me luck (and good grades).**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	224. 11th of August

**Ellevte august:**

USA:

It was over 90 years since the first time a baseball player hit 500 home runs, but Alfred remembered it well.

He'd dragged Arthur to watch the game in Ohio at League Park, not really expecting anything more than Babe Ruth playing his usual amazing game.

And he'd been right about that; they'd seen Babe Ruth playing his usal amazing game, but they'd also witnessed history.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	225. 12th of August

**Tolvte august:**

United Nations:

The Youth of Today was the future hope for the Nations. They could become their Bosses someday, or other equally important positions. All the hopes, dreams and possibilities regarding the future are personified in the youths from every country in the world.

This, and them being someone's children along with the fact that young people often see the world in new and innovative ways, encourages governments and organizations around the world to take an active interest in them and promote their welfare, education, etc.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	226. 13th of August

**Trettende august:**

International:

Once upon a time, lefthanded people were treated poorly. For example, when they were taught to write in school, their left arm was tied behind their backs and they were forced to write with their right hand.

Though that isn't an issue today, lefthanders still face issues. Among these issues are the practical problems of being forced to use equipment that is aimed at righthanders. Which can cause problems regarding handling said equipment.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	227. 14th of August

**Fjortende august:**

Pakistan:

Pakistan would admit, though very grudgingly and almost exclusively under pressure, that he owed some sort of debt to his sort of cousin, India.

He supposed that India and his people's fight for independence did help with his and his people's work for an independent country of their own.

But he still believed they would've gotten there someday, India becoming independent from the British Empire had just sped up the process, turning British Raj into the two countries: India and Pakistan.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	228. 15th of August

**Femtende august:**

_2020_

Video conferencing, instead of having physical meetings, reminded both Gupta and Raj about the joy they'd had experienced last year.

Egypt:

_2019_

The World Meeting had been held in Egypt, and for that Gupta was grateful. He would've hated having to travel far for the flooding of the Nile-celebration that took place every year around this time.

He was also grateful that the World Meeting had been cut half, thanks to Raj's birthday, even if Ludwig had opposed heavily to that. He'd claimed it destroyed all efficiency, though to be honest, a World Meeting hardly ever ran its full course. However, in all fairness to Ludwig, it might've had something to do with Gupta starting the meeting with selling pots and t-shirts with the print "Flooding of the Nile" on the front and a portrait of a pharaoh on the other to the other Nations.

India:

_2019_

Raj Kamakar, the Personification of the Nation of India, had been the lone voice that had needed to be persuaded in order to get a majority vote for having the World Meeting in India.

However, after Gupta had had an hour talk with him (though Raj would be hard pressed to pinpoint what exactly Gupta had said), Raj had agreed. He'd decided to take it as a challenge, but what he didn't know was that the other Nations had planned a surprise for him…

When Gupta walked out, sauntering in an elegant, gliding fashion like he always did, he was absorbed in thoughts of gratitude towards the man he considered chiefly responsible (and rightly so) for the state of independence his country had; Mahatma Gandhi.

His brilliant method of non-violence and civil disobedience had not only earned them independence from the British Empire but also the respect of the world (and envy of Alfred). It was a crying shame that he'd been assassinated, whom knew what he could have achieved if he'd only lived longer.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice what his fellow Nations were up to, before it was too late.

He didn't notice that anything was up before he heard the first notes of "Jana Gana Mana", the national anthem of India. Surprised he looked up to find that he'd wandered into a great hall decorated with… were those images of Indira Gandhi? He turned around and saw more pictures of other prominent people of his country's history. All the while, his anthem was being played.

Shocked and surprised as he was, he didn't notice Nations taking their places on the balconies that lined the edge of the hall, before fast-moving music was being played (he recognized it from one of his Bollywood movies) accompanied by the thundering of synchronized footsteps.

Looking up he saw some of his fellow Nations dancing to the music. Not very good, more like adequate, but their enthusiasm more than made up for their lack of skills.

Fabrics twirling around him brought his attention back to the level he was standing on, to find himself surrounded by the rest of the Nations running back and forth around him while holding kites.

Raj grinned when it occurred to him what they were doing; since he couldn't be in India with the celebration of Independence Day, they'd brought the celebration to him.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	229. 16th of August

**Sekstende august:**

Japan:

Japan had pondered whom he was going to invite to Gozan no Okuribi, his Boss having insisting on him breaking out of his "imposed isolationism at least once a year, excluding World Meetings (which Japan was obligated to go to), Halloween (which Japan, basically, only went to because he liked to dress up) and America's birthday (to which Japan went because USA used his infamous puppy eye whenever he delivered his invitation to his birthday; otherwise Japan would've just sent him something)" by inviting someone _not_ his girlfriend.

When he'd invited, England ten years back, England had insisted that he saw "spirits", and worn even his patience thin. He'd tried to invite USA, but he'd been munching so loudly on his food that it'd been hard for Japan to hear his own thoughts. Plus, USA had been very condescending regarding the bonfires that Japan was very proud of. Inviting Germany and Italy (he'd been hoping to combine two activities; watching the bonfires and taking yaoi pictures), hadn't worked either; Germany had been too occupied with the safety measures surrounding the bonfires and Italy had been running around flirting with females (despite being in a gay relationship with Germany, Italy enjoyed flirting with females).

So, this year he'd been determined to find someone whom wouldn't talk to someone whom wasn't there, which excluded, in addition to the beforementioned, Romania and Norway, or anyone else whom would be (if he may be so impolite to say so) more trouble than they were worth.

This was something he'd pondered since last month, and though even more vigorously about during yesterday's Meeting, in which he'd reached a decision.

As a hardworking, dedicated student of life and the moods of people, it was really a disgrace that he, Japan, had failed to see the logical choice that would ensure that he stayed true to what his Boss had ordered him while at the same time stay true to the celebrations of Gozan no Okuribi in a way that would not grate on his nerves.

-Thanks, Japan-kun for inviting me.

-It was my pleasure, Prussia-kun. I hope it will not be too boring to you nor too disappointing to you.

Prussia was about to answer when the character of "dai" was displayed on Daimonji-Yama.

The clock had struck 8 PM.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	230. 17th of August

**Syttende august:**

USA:

_1958_

_-Take that, Ivan!_, America thought as _Pioneer 0_ was launched.

This would be the first launch **beyond** Earth orbit.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**As history will show it was the first _attempted_ launch beyond Earth orbit. It failed.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	231. 18th of August

**Attende august:**

UK:

_1783_

Across the British Isles four brothers, England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland, were sitting with their bundles of paperwork under the light of a burning lamp. Each were feeling lethargic, and kept rubbing their tired eyes.

The change in their mood and awakeness, not to mention the sudden influx of Powers, was heralded by a bright light burning across the clear sky.

Breathing in, they sampled the energy coming from the Fireball.

They revelled in it, and sampled as much as they could, knowing fully well that the Power Influx wouldn't last forever.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	232. 19th of August

**Nittende august:**

Others:

_Afghanistan_

They weren't the first, perhaps not even the first in the 20th century, to receive full independence from Britain, but [Afghanistan] had only cared about having received her/his independence.

After the efforts of three wars, with the last one lasting three months, they could now celebrate over a hundred years of independence.

USA:

Where England loved boats, America loved planes.

He loved the exhilarating feeling of freedom, watching the world from a different point of view and, strange as it might sound, the quiet.

England had often pointed out that you could get the same thing from boats, but with flying you also got the additional feeling of being weightless.

Sitting in the cockpit of his own private plane, America was grateful to the Wright brothers for inventing the world's first successful airplane, to President F.D. Roosevelt for establishing National Aviation Day and for not really needing his glasses so that he could legally fly this and other planes.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	233. 20th of August

_Tjuende august:_

Hungary:

Elizaveta Héderváry, the Personification of the Nation of Hungary, started her morning, this morning, with eating the breakfast that her boyfriend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Personification of the (Former) Nation of Prussia, had made for her.

It was a big day for her, with a lot of things that needed to be done, so she was quite happy to leave all the details to him. The only thing was that she'd vetoed, was that any porn would be shown, even her own.

She walked down to the ground floor and out to the garden where the party was going to be and stopped.

-Do you like it? Gilbert asked anxiously as he took in her stunned, open-mouthed expression. He looked even more anxiously around for a sign of her frying pan.

-Are you kidding? Elizaveta told him. I love it! The guests will too! Though, did you remember…

-Extra napkins in case Alfred goes on a food rampage and there will be plenty of opportunities to remind him that you're going to take pictures every chance you get. So, he should look his best. How does the Italy brothers avoid getting any on their face, hair or clothes?

-They have centuries of experience eating; Alfred doesn't. But seriously, our guests are going to love this!

And when the guests came, they did love the three-party tents in red, white and green which contained food, a dance floor and a place to sit out of the sun, and in case of rain. Though it was unlikely for there to be rain this time of the year, it was important to be prepared. The last tent was also where the presents were stashed.

Elizaveta got a dress from Feliciano, shoes from Lovino, a handbag from Feliks, underwear from Francis (of the kind she was only going to show Gilbert, later), Gilbert had arranged the birthday party for her as his present and the rest bought her new plates (she'd thrown almost all on Francis when he'd tried to "borrow" her personal yaoi picture-collection).

When the party was over, she heaved a big sigh of contentment and just snuggled with Gilbert on the couch.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	234. 21st of August

**Tjueførste august:**

USA:

_1888_

-It's so amazing! America exclaimed. Like a little child staring with wonder at the twinkling lights on a Christmas tree, America was staring at Burroughs' "adding machine".

Imagine that, a machine that adds! It was just so amazing what technology could offer these days.

He just simply had to have one.

_1959_

America had started out with 13.

And now, there were 50.

Which just made it so very clear to him what he wanted for Christmas this year; a Heroic jacket with the number 50 stitched on it by his damsel-in-distress-boyfriend, England.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	235. 22nd of August

**Tjueandre august:**

Iceland:

_1991_

Neither Hong Kong nor Norway said anything, but Iceland knew, despite it being a Telephone Conference, that they were giving him incredulous stares. Mixed with a little admiration that he was the first nation to recognize the Baltic nations' Independence.

Honestly, he thought and rolled his eyes, what was the big deal? It wasn't exactly as if Russia had ever had a legal claim on them, anyway.

USA:

_1902_

Alfred had had many Bosses, even some cool ones, but his present Boss, Teddy, that man just took the cake!

He actually went and had a Public appearance in an automobile!

How amazing wasn't that!

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	236. 23rd of August

**Tjuetredje august:**

Ukraine:

In her private moments, Ukraine grinned unabashedly when she thought about how she'd bravely, though pre-maturely, raised the flag that would later become her official National flag.

And she wasn't at all sorry for it.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Yes, I firmly believe that there are actually some things that even Ukraine won't apologize for.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	237. 24th of August

**Tjuefjerde august:**

Ukraine:

The Personification of Ukraine, Chernenko, walked anxiously back and forth in the hallway outside her Boss's office.

Any minute now, her Boss would come out and tell her whether he'd decided on a parade or not (and she knew his decision wouldn't, necessarily, be ruled by the virus-situation) for the celebration of Independence Day.

Until she'd heard his decision, she could get no rest.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	238. 25th of August

**Tjuefemte august:**

Portugal:

_1580_

When someone won, whether it was a war, a revolution or just a duel, they recieved the prize.

The losing party just had to accept what that meant for him. Be he a man, or a Nation.

The Personification of the Nation of Portugal, Juan Fernandez Carriedo, knew this, but that still didn't make it any easier that he was now in an union with his brother, Spain, whom as far as he was concerned, was an idiot.

Still, for his People, in their interest, he would play nice with Spain and his Boss.

For now.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**The Iberian Union lasted until 1640. So, Portugal only had to endure it for ca. 20 yrs.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	239. 26th of August

**Tjuesjette august:**

Namibia:

Loyalty, resistance and defiance against colonization, and unity.

Both Herero Day and Heroes Day embodies this, in addition to nationalism, strength and the fight for independence.

What started out as a simple relocation of a great man's remains to bury them alongside his ancestors, has grown to a 3-day event that includes a procession to several graves and a commemoration of the Namibian War of Independence.

USA:

The 100th anniversary for anything required a lot of preparing and planning, preferably at least a year's worth, and was a big deal. However, some 100th anniversaries were a bigger deal than others.

Like the one today.

It was the 100th anniversary of the 19th Amendment, the Amendment that allowed women to vote.

The Amendment that had played a great part in women's suffrage and their fight for equal rights, and still did to this day.

So, shame on anyone, no matter how big or powerful they were, who dared to mess with this day in any way possible or degrading it and its purpose.

No matter the state of the world today.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	240. 27th of August

**Tjuesjuende august:**

Moldova:

Moldova, Vladimir Vlad, was woken up by the chill that had managed to penetrate his blanket through a hole that had gotten bigger without him noticing.

It looked like he would've to patch it again.

A commotion in the kitchen confused him first, then he smiled when he remembered that today was his birthday.

-They're at it again, he thought as he hurriedly dressed in layers, so that the cold that always seemed to permeate his house wouldn't touch him.

When he entered the kitchen, he was thrilled, relieved and grateful for the heat that his big sister Romania, Irina Vlad, and her best male friend Bulgaria, Dragomir Ivanovich, had turned on. They'd even turned on the floor heat.

He sank down in a satisfied puddle while they bustled around making him his cake.

-Where are the others? Moldova asked, as he did every year, though he already knew the answer to that.

-They're in the living room arranging your presents and out in the woods chopping wood for your fireplace. It was the same answer every year.

And just like every year, he enjoyed the warmth that the money of his guests had provided while they prepared everything: the cake, the food and the presents.

Later, he knew, when they were done, he would sit in his high seat surrounded by the Nations that had arrived while he ate the food and opened the presents from both those present and those absent,

He would receive clothes, especially underwear (particularly from Austria, Roderich Edelstein, his big sister's boyfriend), food, blankets and a home video from honorary Big Brother Russia, Ivan Braginsky.

All in all; a most wonderful birthday.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	241. 28th of August

**Tjueåttende august:**

USA:

_1963_

It was enough to make even a heroic man moved to tears, Alfred, America, thought as he listened to Martin Luther Kong Jr.'s speech.

His dream was part of Alfred's dream; working to fulfill it would be the most important thing he ever would do.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Almost 60 years after the "I Have a Dream"-speech, and the US, and other countries, still haven't achieved the Dream.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	242. 29th of Augusr

**Tjueniende august:**

United Nations:

When nuclear testing first started, when nuclear weapons first came into play, it was like a new toy that the Nations couldn't wait or help wanting to fiddle with.

It was only later, and they prayed that it wouldn't be too late, that the horrible disastrous truth revealed itself to their eyes; nuclear weapons demanded too many human lives and wrecked too much of nature.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	243. 30th of August

**Trettiende august:**

USA:

_1967_

America didn't have the fancy ceremonies that England always applied when something momentous (yes, he had looked up the word) happened, but there was still some rituals, if one could call them that (he would have to look up that word later to see if the description fit), he performed when important things happened.

Such as Thurgood Marshall becoming the first African-American Justice of the Supreme Court.

The minute it had been confirmed, he'd hurried over to where Thurgood was to show his support and admiration.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	244. 31st of August

**Trettiførste august:**

Germany:

_1895_

Standing around with his hands on his hips, the wind blowing in his hair and the sun shining behind him, thus making for a heroic and magnificent picture, had never been part of Germany's style.

But he'd to admit that it was very tempting when he was bursting with as much pride as he was right now.

One of his Counts had just patented a navigable balloon.

It would revolutionize the air traffic, and show the world what German spirit could do.

USA:

_1897_

It was amazing!

America had never seen anything like it, and he really hoped that this "Kinetoscope" had come here to stay.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	245. Chapter 245

**September:**

**Første September:**

USA:

_1897_

It wasn't that he was competing against his former brother, England, but America had been one of the earliest (and loudest) voices in favor of a underground rapid transit system in the US, too.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	246. Chapter 246

**Andre september:**

Vietnam:

_1945_

World War II had been crappy for everyone, not just for the Personification of the Nation of Vietnam and her people. Vietnam knew this and could even sympathize with what France had been through.

But her independent spirit was too strong to not want to be free from occupation, no matter how many toes she'd to step on or how many feelings she'd to bruise.

Besides, it wasn't as if the French or the Japanese had entered her home to be nice or out of the goodness of their hearts.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	247. Chapter 247

**Tredje september:**

Others:

San Marino:

_301_

Two eyes blinking.

Impressions seeping in.

A pulse of a heart beating in rhythm with the land.

A new Personification had been born.

The Personification of the Nation of San Marino.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	248. Chapter 248

**Fjerde september:**

USA:

_1950_

After having fought in the WWII and lived a pretty grey life (at least according to his own standards), Alfred figured his people could use the fun and reckless thrill that the Southern 500, at Darlington Raceway, would provide.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	249. Chapter 249

**Femte september:**

United Nations:

Charity.

Long before the UN declared its observation, long before UN was a thing, the word was easily associated with bored housewives who looked after the "little people", or society ladies who organized little events for the "helpless".

The word is still associated with these instances, but now there's also a broader meaning being implied.

Today, charity can be done by everyone, though it's mainly arranged by organizations that are non-profit and have a clear goal.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	250. Chapter 250

**Sjette september:**

India:

_2018_

It had been a long time coming, but finally homosexuality was legal in the country of India.

Raj Kamakar, the Personification of the Nation of India, had, like almost all Nations (with the exception of Vatican City), regarded homosexuality as something normal and part of human and Nation life (and nature), so he was glad his people had finally realized that too.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	251. Chapter 251

**Sjuende september:**

Others:

_Brazil_

Ofelia Rizzo, the Personification of the Nation of Brazil, prided herself on her country being exceptionally great with parades, the Carnival being the prime example.

The parades, though fun, were mainly to celebrate important events.

Independence Day being no exception. That day had military parades instead of the noisier and more colorful that foreigners associated with Brazil, but it was still enjoyable and fun.

Even while sitting in the car with her Boss reviewing the troops, one could enjoy the parade. Of course, that might've something to do with Ofelia getting a "front-seat" to the parade.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	252. Chapter 252

**Åttende september:**

Malta:

_1565_

For over three months, the Ottoman Empire had tried to invade her land. For over three months Sadık and his people had fought her people and laid siege to parts of her beloved island.

But Coryse and her people had stood firm in the face of adversity, and though she couldn't see his face, she was sure that that infuriated Sadık; that she and her people had yet to surrender.

And now, it wasn't a question anymore about how much more damage the Ottoman Empire could do to Malta, but rather a question about how long it would take them to get the heck off her island.

_1800_

Two years.

That's how long Coryse had to endure Francis' smug face as he walked in her capital.

She hadn't anticipated being so drawn into the war that France was waging against the empires of Europe, but she was grateful that it was over.

Come what may, she was now free of France and would remain so, whatever the outcome of the War of the Second Coalition.

_1943_

A new hope had emerged in the hearts of the Maltese people, Coryse could feel it. This hope was stronger than the feeble hopes that had sprung up now and then during the war.

With Italy turning against Germany and ending all hostilities against the allies, there was a great chance that the war would soon be over.

_2019_

Coryse had practiced whenever she could for the regatta that was soon to take place in the Grand Harbor.

This year, she'd also remembered to turn off her phone.

_2020_

This damn virus was destroying a lot of the fun!

However, Coryse felt she had the spirit to endure this obstacle too.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	253. Chapter 253

**Niende september:**

USA:

_1776_

No more 'The Colony in America'.

No more 'The Thirteen Colonies'.

From now on, Alfred Freedom Jones would have the grown-up name "United States of America".

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	254. Chapter 254

**Tiende september:**

China:

Yao was unfortunately used to people popping in on him (no matter how good security he had) and presenting him with odd gifts and the like.

However, he found he couldn't disagree with the gifts he was presented with today.

Even if, Im Yong had popped out of nowhere with flowers.

Mei, Li Xiao and Iong had been a bit more subdued when presenting him with their gifts; teddy bears of cute animals (a baby panda, a kitten and guinea pig).

(Ivan's gift was in the bedroom, and it consisted of him naked save for a panda suit, would wait to be unwrapped later in the evening, when no one else was around).

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	255. Chapter 255

**Ellevte september:**

Spain:

The Personification of the Nation of Spain, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo watched his brother, the Personification of the Nation of Portugal, Juan Fernandez Carriedo, finish the last decorations in preparation for the birthday of their sister, the Personification of the (Nation) of Catalonia, Mercedes Fernandez Carriedo.

-How's the food coming along? Juan asked Antonio.

-It's looking great, if I may say so myself, and if we time this just right; Mercedes will be eating desert by the time the fireworks are commencing.

-That's great!

-When is she due, by the way?

Juan looked at his watch, but before he could answer, the doorbell rang. Antonio had barely time to open the door and get out of the way, when a young woman bursting with energy shot through and into the room.

-Oh, I just love soaking up the nationalistic feeling my people always bring this time of the year! Not even a pesky virus could hold them down.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	256. Chapter 256

**Tolvte september:**

USA:

_1962_

His boss's speech was so long, Alfred thought.

True; he agreed with it.

True; he was excited about the space project.

And also true; he owed it to Kennedy.

It was still long.

But that was politicians for you.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't personally know, nor have I really checked, how long President John F. Kennedy's "We choose to go to the Moon"-speech was, but I can guess that all speeches that Alfred F. Jones, America, himself doesn't make, he finds long.**

**Even if it is someone he admires and respects that's giving the speech.**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	257. Chapter 257

**Trettende september:**

Spain:

_1584_

Spain could only think about two things as he stared at his boss's new palace; if Romano would like it and if there would be room for growing tomatoes (which both he and Romano were very found of).

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	258. Chapter 258

**Fjortende september:**

England:

_1752_

Eleven days missing.

The public might be fooled into believing that it was merely because the Empire had gone over to another calendar, but Arthur knew better.

After all, he'd made them disappear.

He'd simply taken advantage of the knowledge that the Gregorian Calendar would be put to effect and indulged in some types of magic his Boss had technically forbidden him from even attempting to do.

However, as no one would remember those missing days, or even know that there were any missing days, he was not in any trouble.

And summoning demons (among other things that he'd done), had always been on top of his wishing list.

USA:

_1901_

-This isn't how I wanted this position, Theodore said staring without seeing at Alfred.

-We don't always get a choice in these matters, Alfred answered him, surprisingly mature and serious, however, your country and Nation needs you. You'll do okay.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters but because of technical issues beyond my control, the WiFi hasn't been stable enough for me to post anything. So, I'm posting this chapter and the others leading up to today.**

**In 1752, the British Empire shifted calendar to the Gregorian one, thus skipping 11 days and going from September 2 to September 14. Which got me thinking: what if England/Arthur had used this shift as an opportunity to get away with some heavy magic?**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	259. Chapter 259

_Femtende september:_

United Nations:

It was only fitting that this month's World Meeting was held at the same day as the International Day of Democracy.

True, they could be argumentative, loud, and basically and effectively cut out the opinions of others before they even had the chance of voicing them …

But:

When the Nations did vote for something, they always went for what the majority had chosen. Regardless of whom had voted what.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	260. Chapter 260

**Sekstende september:**

Wales:

_1400_

Rhys Kirkland, the Personification of the Nation of Wales, gloried with his people as Owain ab Gruffydd, lord of Glyndyfrdwy, was chosen to become Prince of Wales.

He felt it in his heart and soul that Owain would not rest until he'd driven out all the English influence on his land.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	261. Chapter 261

**Syttende september:**

USA:

_1630_

A heartbeat. An uncertain movement. A spirit growing stronger. A new nation had been born, though his beginning was yet so tentative. Almost timid.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Hi! I know it's been a while (almost a month), but the Wifi has only just realized that it doesn't hate me. That, and school, has made it virtually impossible for me to give you more of ... anything of my stories. However, I'm remedying that now. And if I've to beg, borrow and steal, it shall not become a problem in the future.**

**I hope**


	262. Chapter 262

**Attende september:**

England:

_1714_

Arthur Kirkland was running frantically to and fro in the halls of Windsor Castle, checking that every item on his list had been accomplished by the right people and to the right times.

Although he might still not be entirely sure of what he thought of the deposition of the Catholic relatives of his late Queen and his present King, Arthur was however quite clear of his duties, and was striving to make this Castle presentable for King George I, the new King whom had just arrived on the shores of the land he would rule.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	263. Chapter 263

**Nittende september:**

Global:

Good heavens, England thought as he listened to his former colony talking while walking around one of his more absurd-looking houses; it looked exactly like a pirate ship (though he'd to admit that it was accurate). Is that how America thinks we pirates talked back in the days, he continued thinking. True they'd never cared about grammar or eloquence, but there had been some level of _trying_ to sound like simple sea-faring merchants. After all, it was never wise to reveal your true nature before you knew that you could get away from it; alive.

Still, he'd to admit it was amusing to listen to America (and the other Nations) talking in the West Country dialect. With an American affliction.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	264. Chapter 264

**Tjuende september:**

Others:

_South Ossetia_

End of Cold War didn't just mean end of Soviet Union in the world view of South Ossetia, it also meant that she declared herself independent from Georgia.

18 yrs later to the day, Russia, the country whose mindset was "everyone shall become one with Mother Russia", had acknowledged her as the sovereign state and Nation she was.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


	265. Chapter 265

**Tjueførste september:**

United Nations:

He wasn't really a nation, but he'd powers and responsibilities that were rather similar.

And like the Nations he wandered this Earth with, his powers grew as more joined him.

Such was the case in 1965 when the three nations of Maldives, Singapore and The Gambia were admitted. Although, UN hadn't really understood the increase in strength before the Personifications had arrived at the Nation-exclusive meeting.

He was more prepared six years laters, in 1971, when Bahrain, Bhutan and Qatar joined.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I don't own Hetalia**


End file.
